Une vie à rêver
by Petite bulle d'imagination
Summary: Une archange qui fait des siennes, une fille sortie de nulle part, une sorcière qui atterrit dans la vie plus que complexe des frères Winchester, de quoi déclencher l'apocalypse, non ?
1. Knockin on Heaven's door

Un jour de calme, de paix. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle regarda les anges s'activer autour d'elle, ils ne la voyaient pas, elle en était très heureuse. Après avoir traversé la salle elle partit visiter certains humains dans leur paradis personnel. Elle aimait beaucoup ce couple de personnages âgées qui étaient mortes à quelques jours d'intervalle, ne pouvant vivre l'un sans l'autre. Elle appréciait également ce rockeur qui se prenait parfois pour Freddy Mercury, bien qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui cela pouvait bien être.

Après son petit tour quotidien, elle fit le minimum de ce que le grand patron lui demandait, elle s'ennuyait, rien n'allait comme elle voulait et elle sentait que quelque chose se tramait et qu'elle avait été mise sur la touche pour une bonne raison. Si seulement Balthazar était là …. Lui au moins il était drôle, pas comme ce satané Raphaël.

Elle s'assit près d'une fenêtre, regardant l'horizon, c'était trop calme … quand allait arriver la tempête. Elle retourna à son bureau et s'aperçut que plusieurs dossiers urgents l'attendaient :

attaque de démons, trois anges blessés. Besoin d'un archange … C'est trop de demander à ces fichus anges, ses frères et soeurs de faire attention plutôt que d'appeler la grande soeur archange toutes les minutes ? Parfois elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas coupée la fréquence des anges, si elle le faisait elle ne les entendrait pas appeler à l'aide. Sous prétexte qu'elle était la dernière archange dans les parages, elle devait faire le boulot des quatre autres ? Bon d'accord, deux d'entre eux sont fermés… ces idiots ! L'un à disparu d'un coup d'aile depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et le dernier est tout simplement …. énervant et trop arrogant.

Raphaël l'appelait, c'était une première, lui ferait-elle l'honneur de sa présence ? Non ça lui apprendra d'avoir essayé de se débarrasser de Michel-Ange parce qu'il aimait pas le prénom que ses parents lui avaient donné … Son artiste préféré, la personne avec qui elle préférait discuter au Paradis. Elle s'allongea et regarda le plafond avant d'être dérangée :

« Anaëlle ? »

« Oui Anna ? » Soupira l'ange en regardant la nouvelle venue, la seule ange qu'elle appréciait un tant soit peu, elle était un ange curieux de tout et c'est que Anaëlle préférait chez elle.

« Je suis désolée mais l'on a de nouveau reçu une demande venant de la cage, ils te supplient de venir les voir »

« Ils ont arrêtés de se battre et fait la paix ? »

« Non »

« Alors ils peuvent attendre encore dix siècles »

« Quelque chose se prépare »

« Je le sens aussi » Fit Anaëlle avant d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler, quelqu'un d'important « Je dois y aller » Termina-t-elle avant de s'éclipser pour le jardin d'Eden.

« Il t'attend » Fit le gardien.

« Quelqu'un sait qu'il est là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, il ne le souhaite pas »

« Comme c'est étonnant » fit stoïquement Anaëlle

Elle entra et trouva un homme avec un aura imposante l'attendant près de l'arbre mythique :

« Il était si beau » Soupira l'homme.

« Vas-tu dire ça à chacun de tes passages ici ? » Soupira Anaëlle pour la énième fois aujourd'hui.

« As-tu des nouvelles de tes frères ? »

« Lesquels ? Je n'en manque pas … »

« Tu sais lesquels » Gronda gentiment l'homme en invitant la jeune ange à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Raphaël m'a appelé tout à l'heure je ne l'ai pas rejoins …je ne suis son chien »

Sa remarque fit rire l'homme :

« J'ai vraiment bien fait de te créer, je n'ai vraiment aucun regret te concernant » Soupire l'homme en lui adressant un regard tendre.

« Même si je refuse toujours de voir Lucifer et Michel … je ne suis pas fan de l'Enfer … trop chaud »

« tu pourrais simplement créer une illusion, tu en es capable après tout »

« Je les verrai quand ils feront la paix »

« Ils t'aiment »

« Ils se détestent trop pour s'en souvenir »

« Tu pourrai parler à Lucifer »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? Salut grand-frère comment va ? J'organise un repas de famille avec Dieu, et les autres, tu t'occupes du barbecue ? »

« Tu passes trop de temps avec les humains » Sourit Dieu.

« Pour une fois que l'un d'entre nous se préoccupe vraiment d'eux … »

« Que me reproches-tu cette fois ? »

« De les avoir abandonner, de forcer les autres anges à les aimer et les protéger alors que tu ne leurs a jamais appris à les connaître. Et si je peux me permettre, tu es vraiment injuste avec eux ! Notamment avec ces deux frères là … Ne crois-tu pas qu'il est assez souffert ? »

« Comment va la jeune femme que tu as décidé de protéger ? »

« Et bien, elle s'en sort plutôt bien en réalité. Cependant tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »

« Parce que je n'ai pas à le faire »

« Qu'as-tu prévu ? » S'inquiéta Anaëlle.

« J'ai du prendre une décision, elle ne te plaira pas, mais je sais que tu n'interviendra pas … ils ont une destinée toute tracée »

« Je vois … Pourquoi as-tu voulu me voir ? Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, surtout Castiel qui erre partout en attendant un signe »

« Castiel … »Soupira Dieu « Je vais … m'absenter pendant un temps indéterminé, veille sur tout le monde pour moi »

« Je verrai … après tout je n'ai pas trop le choix vu que tu m'as créé pour protéger le paradis et être le lien qui soude les archanges … regarde ma réussite … deux sont en prison, un est insupportable, le dernier à prit la tangente depuis … mathusalem… »

« Ne te moque pas du grand-père de Noé »

« D'ailleurs en parlant de Noé, c'était voulu l'idée du zoo flottant ? Tu n'as jamais voulu me répondre »

Dieu regarda sa fille en riant, elle lui manquerait plus que tous les autres, il l'a prit dans ses bras, ce qui était un geste rare avant de disparaitre sans un mot. Rapidement, Anaëlle profita du laps de temps où Dieu ne saurait pas ce qu'il se passait pour aller voir les anges du destin. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et en voyant ce qui était prévu pour les deux frères elle prit les choses en main. Dieu avait tord, elle était bien plus rebelle qu'il ne le croyait. Après tout, le protestantisme c'était un peu de sa faute, mais bien sûr tout avait accusé Lucifer …

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Hurla Raphael.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça ! » Prévint-elle.

« Toi non plus ne te mêle pas de ce que Dieu a prévu ! »

« Désolée … » Fit Anaëlle avant d'expulser son frère à l'autre bout du paradis, il faudrait dix minutes avant de pouvoir se téléreporter à nouveau « Je suis désolée ma petite protégée … finalement je t'offre un destin plus grand et plus dangereux que je ne le souhaitais … pardonne-moi » Fit-elle en changeant le court des choses avant de se téléreporter ailleurs, dans une salle interdite depuis le départ de Gabriel.

« QUE FAIS-TU ?! NE FAIS PAS CA ! » Hurla Raphael.

« Je fais ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a des siècles ! J'aurais pût empêcher Lucifer et Michel de se battre de se battre, j'aurais pût empêcher Gabriel de partir, il m'avait demander de l'empêcher de faire ça mais j'ai refusé de le priver de bonheur, alors mon frère, à ton tour fait preuve de clémence et si tu peux, de liberté de pensée et voit que ce que je fais est pour le mieux ! »

« En quoi est-ce mieux ? Ecarte-toi de ça ! »

« Non ! »

« Tu as tout bouleversée ! L'équilibre est défaillant … tu es une rebelle … » Fit Raphael avant de sortir sa lame prêt à se débarrasser d' Anaëlle sur le champ.

Tant pis, pensa Anaëlle, je n'aurais pas tous les souvenirs mais c'est pour le mieux … Puis, elle disparue au moment où Raphael allait la transpercer de sa lame.

Raphael se téléporta au centre du Paradis et ordonna à tous les anges de trouver Anaëlle, et de la tuer. Beaucoup d'anges se réunirent ce soir là, plus des trois quarts :

« On ne peut pas la tuer ! » s'exclama l'un.

« Elle nous protège ! »

« Elle s'est enfuie ! Elle a changé le cours des choses ! Modifiée les plans de notre père ! »

« Que choisissons-nous ? » Demanda Anna « Allons-nous tuer le seul archange ayant encore de la bonté en lui où allons-nous lui ôter la vie en agissant aveuglément.

-Sur terre-

-Un matin quelque part dans le Minnesota-

"Lève toi feignasse." Lança Sam.

"Oh si tu savais ce rêve que j'ai fait!"

"Blonde ou brune?"

"Très drôle! Brune mais c'est pas le problème ça paraissait tellement réel. "

"Oui ça s'appelle un rêve Dean."

"Je sais pas c'était pas comme les rêves habituels."

"Tu derailles vraiment mon vieux. "

"Un peu de respect pour ton aîné! En tout cas elle était quand même bien mignonne cette petite informaticienne."

"Ah elle était informaticienne et toi tu étais quoi?"

"De quoi j'étais moi!"

"Oui et tu lui as dit "Bonjour je m'appelle Dean Winchester et je chasse les demons" bien sûr. "

"Agent du FBI." Dit-il tout fier.

"Forcément si tu fais ça même dans tes rêves, on est mal."

"Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi bouge toi les fesses je te rappelle qu'on a un fantôme à chasser aller mémère."

"Mais comment je fais pour te supporter!" Commenta Sam.

-De l'autre côté du pays-

Saloperie ! Temps pourrie ! Je déteste ce pays, j'aurais dût partir quand j'en avais encore l'occasion, maugréa une jeune femme aux cheveux roux en buvant son milkshake à la vanille.

« Hey ! Salute beauté! » Fit-un homme avec une haleine empestant le whisky à plein nez.

« Pas intéressée » Maugréa la jeune femme.

« Mais allé ! Je veux juste que l'on s'amuse ! » Continua l'homme mais cette fois en mettant une de ses mains sur ses fesses.

La jeune femme vit rouge et lui saisit la main, lui retourna bras le faisant se retourner et elle lui donna un violent coup de genou dans le creux des reins :

« Ecoute-moi bien espèce de porc, jamais, oh non jamais tu n'auras l'occasion de mettre tes mains dégueulasses sur moi, si tu essaies je te tuerai, tu as pigé où je dois te montrer ? » Menaça-t-elle, effrayant l'homme jusqu'au plus profond profond de son âme.

« Elsa ? » Demanda un autre homme.

La-dîtes Elsa se retourna et vit Bobby dans sa voiture :

« Tu es en retard » Fit-elle remarquer en s'installant côté passager.

« Commence pas » Grommela Bobby « J'ai dû m'occuper d'un loup-garou »

« Pauvre chou » Railla-t-elle « On va où ? »

« A l'Eglise »

« Pardon ?! Je ne mettrai un pied dans un de ces trucs-là, la foi tout ça c'est pour les crétins qui se baladent sur cette saloperie de terre en espérant un signe d'un mec qui existe pas, et si jamais il existe et bien il mériterait alors union coup de pied au cul »

« Ton amour pour la religion m'étonnera toujours … J'ai juste besoin d'eau bénite, je nous ai déniché un nid de vampires dans le Nevada »

« Il fait pas un peu trop ensoleillé pour eux là-bas ? » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Il te manque peut-être 20 ans de souvenirs mais si tu veux mon avis, tu as dût à un moment ou un autre regarder un peu trop twilight »

« Nan eux ils brillent … »

« Tais-toi »

« Tu boudes maintenant ? » Se moqua Elsa.

« Tu as de la chance d'être douée sinon je t'aurais laissé crever aux mains de ce polymorphe »

Je m'en sortais très bien ! »

Ah oui c'est vrai qu'avec 3 balles dans le ventre c'était gagné d'avance pour toi ! »

J'ai sauvé un môme ! »

Et les parents ont faillis y passer ! »

Ouais ça va, erreur de débutant ! Au fait, des nouvelles des deux abrutis dont tu me parles à longueur de journée »

Non, j'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas entretués »

Bah … vu les ennuis qui leurs tombent dessus tous les jours, il vaudrait peut-être mieux ! »

Ils voudraient te rencontrer, tu sais, tisser des liens entre chasseurs, avoir des partenaires en cas de problème »

Ils peuvent crever » Conclut Elsa en regardant le paysage.

Parfois je t'en collerai bien une pour te remettre les idées en place »

Essaie donc grand-père »

Tu as de la chance que je conduise ! » Menaça Bobby.

Encore des mots, toujours des mots rien que de mots »

Tais-toi et laisse-moi me concentrer »

Si ça peut te faire plaisir … »

Après une journée de route non-stop avec des roulements pour la conduite, Bobby et Elsa conduire tour à tour, de cette façon ils pouvaient reposer à tour de rôle. Lorsque ce fut son tour, Elsa s'endormit et un rêve s'empara de son esprit :

-rêve-

« Où étais-tu Anaëlle ? » Demanda un homme.

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi Castiel? » Demanda à son tour l'archange en se tournant vers le nouveau venu.

« Tu étais sur terre ? »

« Oui » Soupira-t-elle.

« Comment est-ce ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à y aller, tu le verras par tes yeux »

Je n'ai pas l'autorisation ! Tu ne devrais pas passer autant de temps permis les humains »

Père les a créer et les aime autant qu'Il nous aime, mais il ne nous a pas appris à les apprécier, alors la meilleure solution est d'aller directement à leur rencontre »

Tu as pris un corps ? »

Pourquoi changes-tu toujours de sujet quand nous parlons des humains ? » Demanda Anaëlle en prenant la main de Castiel. Ce dernier observa leurs mains jointes, perdu.

Je ne te comprends pas, tu ne deviendrais pas humaine ? »

Père me voulait proche de l'humanité »

Il voulait aussi que tu sois le ciment des archanges »

Je ne parlerai pas de Lucifer et Michel avec toi » Soupira-t-elle avant de partir.

Est-ce que tu en serai capable ? »

« De quoi Castiel ? »

« De les calmer, de faire en sorte qu'ils arrêtent de se battre ? »

« Oui, mais ça me demanderait un énorme sacrifice »

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ?! »

« Parce qu'ils sont assez grands pour savoir qu'ils sont stupides, j'attends de les voir murir pour intervenir, actuellement se serait comme privé un cupidon de la flèche qu'il a dans les mains alors qu'il a encore tout un carquois sur le dos »

« Serait-ce dangereux pour toi ? »

« Attention Castiel où je pourrais croire que tu commences à avoir des sentiments » Se moqua gentiment l'archange avant de partir.

-Fin du rêve-

« Hey gamine ! On va manger » Fit Bobby en secouant Elsa.

« La gentillesse tu connais ? » Grommela la jeune femme.

« Je paye déjà le repas alors estime-toi heureuse. Tu as encore fait un de tes rêves ? »

« Ouais, je sais pas ce qu'ils foutent là-haut mais ils se sont trompés de fréquence »

« Toujours cette archange ? »

« Ouais, elle commence à me gonfler, ça m'a l'air d'être une sacrée emmerdeuse! Bon ! Allons manger je suis affamée ! »

« Tu as toujours faim ! »

Bobby et Elsa commandèrent et mangèrent dès que leur serveuse leur amena leurs commandes, Bobby regardait Elsa, consterné :

« Comment tu peux manger autant sans rien prendre ? »

« J'sais pas » Fit-elle en prenant une autre bouchée de son burger.

« Attention à ton cholestérol »

« Bah je crains rien, c'est une maladie pour les vieux »

« Qui tu traites de vieux exactement ?! »

« Relax papy ! Bon c'est quoi le plan ? »

« Et bien, tu vas soutirer des informations au prêtre du coin pendant que je m'occupe du poste de police »

« Pourquoi je me tape encore le prêtre ?! »

« Tu fais bien ce que tu veux de ta vie sexuelle… »

« Oh ça va ! Tu m'as comprise ! Tu sais que je déteste ces saloperies d'églises ! C'est froid, dur, flippant et un lieu de peine où tous ces idiots viennent pour espérer un miracle qui ne viendra jamais … »

« Fais ce que je te dis pour une fois ! »

« Capitaine mon capitaine »

Une nuit -

Dean avait l'impression qu'il dormait depuis 10 ans tellement il se sentait lourd. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait une lumière éclatante apparaissait qu'il lui faisait les refermer. Mais où pouvait-il bien être?! Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait atteri ici et ne se sentait pas blesser. Il se concentra pour ouvrir progressivement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il y avait une sorte de pression dans son dos comme si quelqu'un était contre lui et qu'ils étaient dos à dos.

"Il y a quelqu'un?" Tenta-t-il.

"Ah c'est pas trop tôt vous en avait mit un temps pour répondre?" Fit "agréablement" une voix féminine.

"Je peux savoir qui vous êtes êtes qu'est ce qu'on fait là?"

"D'abord ouvrez les yeux d'un coup vous verrez ça fait moins mal une fois bien ouvert c'est parce qu'on est entouré de miroir et surtout faite pas attention à votre reflet c'est

flippant."

"Oh merde!" Répondit Dean quelques instants plus tard.

"Je vous avais dit de pas regarder. Alors ça fait quoi de se voir en fille?"

Dean se leva brusquement tout en bousculant la jeune femme.

"La douceur vous connaissez pas!" Commenta-t-elle.

"Ça c'est encore un coup de ces saletés d'anges! CASTIEL! CASTIEL ! CASTIEL! Ramène tes fesses et tes ailes par ici!" Cria-t-il.

"Oh c'est pas vrai que je suis bloquée ici avec un des frères Winchester!"

"Pardon?"

"C'est vrai que vous avez l'allure d'un chasseur et depuis votre découverte on est beaucoup à savoir que les anges existent mais je connais personne capable de leur parler enfin avant toi, alors Sam ou Dean? Tu es bien grognon! Et celui réputé pour son sale caractère c'est Dean. Alors? "

"Dans le mille madame Irma, au fait madame jedevinetout on sait pas déjà vu quelque part?"

"Négatif mais j'ai aussi l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu mais je sais pas où ni pourquoi."

"Ouais ça me fait pareil, bon on à l'air coincé là pour un bout de temps alors j'aimerais bien savoir avec qui je suis puisque moi je n'ai plus aucun secret."

"D'abord j'aime pas le vouvoiement alors je vais arrêter de me gêner et ensuite je m'appelle Elina Madsen."

"Chasseuse?"

"Oui on peut dire ça."

"C'est à dire? " Fit-il toujours méfiant.

"Disons que ... bon je vais être honnête parce que ça m'a déjà apporté des problèmes avec un chasseur de ne dire que la moitié et après tout tu n'es pas armé ici donc ..."

"Oui j'attends ..."

"Je suis chasseuse mais une sorcière aussi."

"Pardon?!"

"Pas les sorcières comme tu les connais qui empoisonne ta vie jusqu'à ce que tu meurs qui sont vieilles et toutes ridées BEURK! Non je suis une sorte de bonne sorcière, une sorcière de magie blanche. "

"Et c'est quoi la différence?"

"Je suis humaine, ce que tu vois est mon vrai visage, je peux mourir comme n'importe quelle personne j'ai juste quelques pouvoirs comme la télékinésie et celui de pouvoir lancé des sortilèges contre démons et monstre en tout genre."

"Et je suis censé te croire?"

"Tu fais bien ce que tu veux vu notre situation je ne sais pas si tu as d'autres possibilités."

"Alors la sorcière on sort comment d'ici?"

"D'abord tu vas être plus poli! Et ensuite j'en ai aucune idée j'ai même pas mes pouvoirs!"

"Super! Je suis bloqué dans une salle rempli de miroir où je ne vois même pas mon propre reflet avec une sorcière de 253 ans!"

"Tu comprends quand je te dis que je suis humaine! J'ai 25 ans et en plus c'est très déplacé de demandé l'âge d'une femme et pour finir les sorcières de magie noire qui ont 253 ans sont quasiment novice."

"Tu en sais des choses pour quelqu'un qui se dit être du bon côté."

"Je chasse moi aussi je te rappelle et si je me suis mise à la chasse c'est justement parce que j'ai dû côtoyer ce genre de montres."

"C'est à dire?"

"Il y a une trentaine d'années des sorcières dont le clan avait été decimé ont décidé de créer une sorte d'orphelina, elle récupérait des bébés sans famille, les marquaient dans le premiers sans du terme ..." Commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu.

"Attends t'as pas une marque genre cicatrice en forme d'étoile derrière l'épaule?" Demanda Dean alors que la jeune femme se mit à pâlir.

"Comment tu sais ça toi?!"

"Une sorte de flash quand tu as parlé de marque. C'est celle là? "

"Oui elles le faisaient sur les bébés qui arrivaient ça signifiait le début des 10 années d'apprentissage de sorcellerie et de magie noire puis quand l'enfant est converti la marque disparaît et si au bout de 10 ans elle n'est pas enlevé elles te l'enleve de force ainsi que tes souvenirs et tes largue au milieu de nulle part."

"Charmant mais comment ça se fait que tu l'ai toujours?"

"Je ne me suis jamais converti, elles ont essayé de me l'enlever mais ça n'a pas marché non plus. D'après elles c'était de la faute à ma propre magie, elles m'ont enfermé pour ne pas que j'influence les autres mais m'ont gardé pensant que mes pouvoirs leurs serviraient un jour puis je les ai développé et un jour j'ai réussi a m'échapper. Tu me crois maintenant?"

"Ça paraît dingue mais oui."

"Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais vu des trucs dingues."

"Oh si c'est vrai qu'après avoir passé 40 ans en enfer plus rien ne devrait m'étonner. Mais pourquoi je raconte ça moi?!" Fit-il en se posant la question.

"D'habitude je ne raconte jamais mon histoire mais là c'est quasiment sorti tout seul ça doit être pareil pour toi c'est sûrement cet endroit."

"Ça me dit pas comment on sort de ce truc, certes tu es très mignonne mais te voir dans le miroir quand je suis en face c'est pas terrible. "

"Ah bah si tu veux te voir c'est pas compliqué." Dit-elle en se levant et le tirant devant un des murs.

"Oh que c'est bizarre."

"A qui le dit tu?!" Fit-elle avant de revenir sur le sol en se tenant la tête.

"Ça va?"

"Je me sens faible d'un coup."

"Oh ça me fait pareil!" Fit-il en s'écroulant par terre.

"Dean! Dean! DEAN! Oh tu m'entends oui on bouge feignant! La terre appelle Dean Winchester!" Dean ouvrit les yeux après avoir entendu cet amas de gentillesse.

"Elle est où?"

"De qui tu parles?" Demanda Sam. "Me dit pas que tu as encore rêvé de cette fille? Ça fait quasiment une semaine! "

"Et pourtant!" Répondit Dean encore un peu sonné de son rêve.

"Il se passait quoi cette fois."

"C'était bizarre avec des miroirs et c'est comme si j'étais capable de lui confier tout et n'importe quoi."

"Moi c'est à un psy que je vais te confier!"

-Plus tard dans la journée-

"Castiel ramène ta fraise par ici!" Cria Dean.

"Mais pourquoi tu veux le voir?"

"J'ai un truc à lui demander."

"Oui." Fit Castiel en apparaissant.

"Ah tu arrives toi j'ai une question."

"Je t'écoute."

"Est-ce que les bonnes sorcières, celles de magie blanche existent?"

"Il paraîtrait."

"C'est à dire?"

"Une légende dit qu'elles existent et qu'elles se cachent et quand une famille de ce genre à un enfant, ils l'abandonnent avec une sorte de grimoire comme seul guide sur la magie pour qu'il est une chance de choisir la voie qu'il veut. Mais je n'en ai jamais rencontré donc je ne peux rien affirmé."

"D'accord et des genre de sociétés de sorcières noires?"

"Ça c'est même prouver, i ans un orphelinat tenu par des sorcières à été complètement détruits par des chasseurs, leur organisation est impressionnante."

"Elles marquaient les enfants avec une étoile?"

"Bah oui c'est ça pourquoi tu me posés autant de questions?"

"Je vérifiait que j'étais pas en train de devenir cinglé!" Répondit Dean.

"En fait il a rêvé de ça cette nuit." Rajouta Sam.

"Ah oui?"

"Mouais depuis quasiment 1 semaine il y a la même fille dans mes rêves et à chaque fois dans une situation différente."

"Étrange." Commenta Castiel.

DRING DRING

"Oui Bobby." Répondit Sam au téléphone. "Non pour l'instant on a rien. Valley city dans le Dakota du nord ok on ira jeter un oeil."

Après sa conversation Sam expliqua:

"Bobby veut qu'on aille vérifier une présence de loup-garou dans le Dakota."

"Ok bah il va falloir rouler toute la nuit."

"Ça te fera une occasion de ne pas rêver à ta petite sorcière."

"C'est très drôle ça Sam! Aller en route!"

Pendant ce temps à Valley city, une jeune femme descendait d'une petite Ford rose elle alla dans un vieux motel et commença à défaire sa valise puis elle mit du sel, des couteaux en tout genre, de l'eau bénite et un vieux livre dans un sac qu'elle cacha sous son lit, prête à affronter le lendemain.

-Le matin devant un café-

"J'ai faim!" Se plaignit Dean.

" Ça change dis dont. Au fait quand j'ai pris ton relais cette nuit pour que tu dormes, tu étais bien agité tu as encore rêvé de ta petite sorcière?"

"La ferme Sam!"

"Tu peux me le dire quand même!"

"Oui j'ai rêvé d'elle ça te va!?"

"Et cette fois ça donnait quoi?"

"Je sais pas on aurait dit que ça faisait des années qu'on se connaissaient, tout était simple, naturel ... bizarre quoi!"

"Mais comment ça vous vous connaissiez tu veux dire amis ou ..." Fit Sam en suivant Dean dans le café avant que ce dernier se stoppa net "on peut savoir ce que tu as?" Demanda-t-il en regardant devant, où se trouvait, au bar, une jeune femme.

"J'ai mon rêve juste sous mes yeux." Informa Dean

"Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais adorer le compliment!" Commenta Elina.

"Tu veux dire la fille ..." Fit Sam.

"Hum hum." Confirma Dean.

"La ..."

"Hum hum."

"Et oui!" Fit Elina, le portable de Sam à la main alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas approcher.

"On est mal!"

"On est très mal même Sam!" Reprit Dean.

"Très très mal!" Conclua la jeune femme.

-Dans la journée-

« Faudrais que tu rejoignes Sam et Dean, ils ont besoin d'un coup de main »

« Pas possible »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? » Demanda Bobby en regardant Elsa monter dans sa voiture.

« Je dois aller au Texas »

« Pour y faire quoi ? »

« J'ai envie d'un steak avec des frites, beaucoup de frites si tu veux tout savoir »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! On a une apocalypse sur les bras, des anges qui descendent du ciel et toi tu t'en vas manger un steak ?! »

« Ouep ! »

« Tu es courant qu'on risque de tous mourir ? »

« Si nous sommes tous en sursit autant en profiter non ? » Demanda Elsa en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

« Tu vas aller …. »Commença à s'énerver Bobby.

« Appel si on meurt tous » Coupa Elsa.

« Je te veux de retour chez moi dans trois jours maximum et tu as intérêt à avoir trouvée des infos sur l'apocalypse »

« Ouais ouais … tu me diras si le bus était bien ! »

« Je la hais …. mais je la hais » Grommela Bobby en regardant la voiture d'Elsa s'éloigner « Je vais la tuer un jour … »


	2. A head full of dreams

Les trois individus sortirent du bar:

"Bon qu'est ce que s'est que ce merdier?! " Fit Dean.

"Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une sacrée explication! Donc c'est la fille dont tu rêves depuis un moment?" Demanda Sam.

"Bravo Sherlock."

"Et il est le mec qu'il y a dans mes rêves."

"D'accord bah enchanté Sam Winchester."

"Elina Madsen."

"Vous avez pas l'impression qu'on a autre chose à faire que les présentations!" Râla Dean.

"Bah tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, d'accord c'est bizarre mais il n'y a pas grand chose à y faire!"

"Qui te dis que c'est pas un sort à la noix, tu crois pas que c'est un piège qu'on la rencontre ici?!"

"Eh oh je suis ici, et vous avez pas l'impression d'étaler des affaires privées sur place publique?!" Dit-elle en montrant le monde qui passait autour d'eux.

"Bon on rentre au motel et tu viens avec nous!" Fit fermement Dean en dirigeant la jeune femme vers l'Impala.

"Et ma voiture?!"

"Elle a qu'à nous suivre." Suggéra Sam à son frère.

"Hors de question tant que je ne sais pas d'où elle vient! Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences."

"Et je suis toujours là vous pouvez vous adressez directement à moi! En plus, il y a de fortes chances qu'on soit au même motel."

"Ah oui et pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'on fait le même boulot donc qu'on est aussi pauvre et qu'on a autant le besoin de se faire discret!"

Dean ne prêta pas attention à ses paroles, la fit monté dans la voiture et démarra.

Une fois arrivé:

"Qu'est ce que j'avais dit!" Râla Elina en voyant le motel.

"Dites moi pas que je vais devoir la supporté jour et nuit!" Marmonna Dean.

"T'exagère elle est plutôt rigolote je trouve. Et puis tu avais pas l'air de détester tes rêves."

"La ferme."

Ils allèrent dans la chambre des Winchester:

"Bon alors vous aller me faire quoi? Tous les tests? Ok." Elle sortit une gourde et s'arrosa d'eau bénite, se coupa légèrement avec une larme en argent, frotta du sel dans sa main et enfin elle enleva sa veste, se tourna pour montrer le tatouage d'anti possession démoniaque qu'elle a entre les omoplates.

"C'est bon, c'est bon on a comprit." Fit Dean.

"Alors vous voulez quoi?" Demanda-t-elle alors que Dean regarda Sam.

"Me regarde pas comme ça c'est toi qui a pris la décision." Répondit Sam.

"Es-ce que tu connais la raison de ces rêves depuis une semaine?"

"Aucune idée, moi aussi je les subit!"

"Je suis sûr que l'on ne t'as jamais dit tant de mots d'amour." Failli de s'étouffer Sam.

"Pourquoi tu es là?" Demanda Dean en ignorant la remarque de son frère.

"Sûrement pour la même raison que vous: il y aurait une présence de loup-garou dans le coin et ce soir c'est la pleine lune."

"Bah maintenant on est là, on va s'en occuper tu peux repartir." Fit Dean.

"Et vous allez même pas chercher l'origine de vos rêves!" S'exclama Sam.

"De toute manière je suis venue pour m'occuper de ses loups garous alors je compte bien le faire."

"On a qu'à travaillé ensemble." Proposa Sam.

"Non!"

"De toute façon je doute qu'on ait les mêmes méthodes, bon moi je vais y aller j'ai des loups garous à qui je dois botter les fesses ce soir."

"Ah oui et mademoiselle la sorcière compte faire comment pour les trouver alors qu'ils n'ont même pas attaquer?"

"J'ai pas dit que j'allais les trouver, c'est eux qui vont me trouver."

"Pardon?" Fit Sam.

"Si vous voulez en savoir plus rejoignez moi à l'entrepôt qui se trouve à la sortie de la ville à la tombée de la nuit." Fit-elle avant de partir.

"On devrais y aller." Proposa Sam.

"Et pourquoi?"

"Parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre je pense que vos rêves ne sont pas anodins et ensuite elle à l'air de connaître des choses que l'on ne sait pas. Imagine deux secondes, que les rêves soient comme des signaux pour dire qu'on devrait suivre cette fille parce qu'elle sait des choses, elle peut peut-être nous en apprendre sur Lucifer ce serait pas négligeable."

"Donc tu es en train de me faire croire qu'il faut travailler avec cette fille parce que mes rêves seraient des messages divins pour nous aider à faire de Lucifer de la poudre de cacao?! Sérieusement Sam!"

"Et pourquoi pas! Et peut-être que si on le fait tu ne rêveras plus d'elle."

"Mouais."

Et c'est comme ça qu'à la tombée de la nuit, l'Impala se gara à côté de la petite Ford rose.

"Franchement c'est quoi cette bagnole de barbe à papa?" Fit Dean en descendant.

"On est pas là pour juger ses goûts en matière de voiture."

"Bah heureusement parce qu'il y aurait du boulot!"

Ils entrèrent dans l'entrepôt alors que Elina avait préparé une sorte de bol dans lequel elle jetait toutes sortes d'ingrédients avec autour, 3 bougies allumées.

"De la sorcellerie pour tuer des loups garous, c'est ça?" Fit remarquer Dean d'un faux air indigné.

"Non de la sorcellerie pour les attirer. Vous êtes prêts?"

"Pour quoi?" Demanda Sam.

"Bah pour tuer les vilaines bêbêtes." Répondit-elle en lâchant une dernière racine dans le bol et qu'une fumée blanche s'en dégagea. Quelques minutes plus tard, 3 loups garous arrivèrent et les Winchester ne tardèrent pas à les tuer.

"Il faudra quand même que tu nous donnes ton truc!" S'exclama Dean.

"Ah oui monsieur le chasseur ne peut pas réussir sans les petits trucs de la vilaine sorcière? De toute manière, il faut faire ça pendant les 3 nuits de pleine lune donc tu auras même du temps pour t'entrainer."

-Du côté d'Elsa-

« Saloperie de mal de crâne ! » Elsa s'assit sur le lit avec le plus de précaution possible, ne voulant pas réveiller les deux personnes qui l'entouraient. Du regard elle chercha ses sous-vêtements et les trouva à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle se leva doucement, les enfila puis se rhabilla complètement. Elle aperçu le montant pour la chambre et le room-service puis regarda les deux hommes dans son lit, elle soupira prit son sac et ses clés et s'en alla.

Ah Sweet Texas ! Elle entra d'un petit restaurant et commanda des pancakes avec double dose de sirop d'érable avec un milkshake vanille et un café a emporter. Elle prit tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, avalant sa dose de cholestérol matinale. Elle paya et prit son café encore chaud avant de partir et de monter dans sa voiture. Elle posa son gobelet dans son porte-gobelet et regarda sa carte avant de se mettre en route, la musique à fond en chantant par dessus :

« I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL ! ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL ! HIGHWAY TO HELL I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL ! NO STOP SIGNS SPEED LIMIIIIIIITS …. »

« ça peut s'arranger chérie » Fit soudainement une voix, la faisant freiner d'urgence et pointant une arme sur la tempe du nouveau venu « Je viens en paix ! »

« Vous avez cinq secondes ! » Prévint Elsa.

« Tout doux bambi »

« C'est fini les surnoms à la con ? Vous êtes ? »

« Crowley j'ai besoin d'un dog-sitter ou plutôt d'un appât »

« Vous vous prenez pour qui exactement ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une bonne samaritaine ? Non alors maintenant sortez votre cul de ma voiture où je le fais « manu militari » et vous avez déjà de la chance que je ne vous ai pas exploser la tête »

« Qu'elle caractère ! J'adore ! » S'extasia Crowley.

« Foutez-moi le camp »

« C'est naturel cette gentillesse ? »

« Et une balle dans ta tête pour te le prouver ça t'irait ? »

« Tu n'oserai pas » Nargua Crowley.

Elsa le regarda l'air de dire « Tu as fait la pire erreur de ta vie », sorti son arme en un temps record et lui tira dans l'épaule d'une balle gravée anti-démon, Crowley hurla de douleur, lui lança un regard mauvais et disparu.

« Saloperie de démon » Grogna Elsa avant de se remettre en route. Elle passa plusieurs jours à conduire jusqu'à la Nouvelle-Orléans où plusieurs ont disparus. Elsa s'installa dans une chambre d'un motel après avoir prise sa couverture d'agent du FBI. Elle s'installa sur son lit, l'ordinateur devant elle, faisant des recoupements. Elle découvrit que 7 personnes disparaissaient aux mêmes dates tous les trois ans. Elle découvrit également que les 3 personnes porté-disparues ont disparus dans les mêmes conditions que dans les cas précédents. Le premier après un bon repas, le second est encore un cadre supérieur ayant renvoyé de nombreuses personnes, d'après les dire il était extrêmement orgueilleux, le dernier disparu suivait des stages pour maitriser sa colère.

Elsa soupira et attrapa un marqueur afin de se faire les signes de protections habituels, démon, possession, ange. Elle se les était fais tatouer une fois avec Bobby mais le lendemain ils avaient disparues, Bobby avait d'ailleurs failli faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elsa regarda sa montre et s'endormie, se félicitant de n'avoir bu que la moitié d'une bouteille de vodka, oublier ses problèmes dans l'alcool était toujours la meilleure solution.

Elsa se change, dormant en sous-vêtements et regarda le plafond, qui était-elle ? Qui était ses parents ? Pourquoi ne trouvait-elle rien la concernant ? Elle regarda ensuite son collier, une Ankh c'était le premier bijou qu'elle se souvenait avoir achetée. Elle tomba endormie et eut encore un rêve sur l'archange Anaëlle

 **-le rêve-**

« Arrêtez ! » Supplia Anaëlle les larmes aux yeux « Ne faites pas ça ! »

« Anaëlle ne regarde pas » Pria Gabriel en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui cachant le visage contre son torse.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Laisse-lui son libre arbitre ! » Gronda Lucifer.

« Où quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Comme ces anges ? Tu es pitoyable ! »

« JE VEUX LA PROTEGER ! » Hurla Lucifer en tentant d'arracher Anaëlle des bras de Gabriel mais se faisant interrompre par Michel et Raphaël.

Tandis que ses frères argumentaient et se battaient quant à déterminer la meilleure manière d'agir avec elle, de l'élever, de la considérer. Profitant de l'inattention du surprotecteur Gabriel, Anaëlle prit la fuite et se réfugia à l'autre bout du paradis, dans un endroit que seul son Père et elle ne connaissaient. Le jardin était ruiné, Dieu était furieux, ses frères étaient à la limite de s'entre-tuer, était-elle la dernière personne encore saine d'esprit dans cet endroit de malheur ?!

« Ils ont recommencés ? » Demanda Balthazar en s'installant à côté d'elle.

« Oui » Souffla Anaëlle en se calant contre le nouveau venu qui l'embrassa sur le front.

« Qu'à dit Raphaël cette fois ? »

« Qu'il me haïssait, que c'était de ma faute si nous en étions arrivés là. »

« J'irais bien le tuer mais je risque d'y passer avant. »

« Je ne veux pas que qui que se soit meurt pour moi ! »

« Oublie-le ! Il cherchait un repère qu'aucun de nous ne pouvait lui offrir et cherchait un mentor, donc toi et il a perdu les pédales »

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire … »

« Tu sais ce que va être la sentence de Lucifer ? »

« Dieu parle de l'exclure, j'ai essayé d'interférer mais il m'a gentiment renvoyée baby-sitter les angelots »

« Typique de lui … Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Anaëlle avant de sentir que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer. Elle se téléporta et retrouva Gabriel dans un coin d'une pièce, Michel faire face à Lucifer et Raphaël s'en aller. Les anges formaient un arc de cercle autour d'eux, n'osant pas agir. Michel brandit son épée, au moment où l'épée allait transpercer fatalement Lucifer, Anaëlle s'interposa, l'épée la transperça au niveau du foie, ses ailes étaient pour la première fois exposées aux yeux de tous, elles étaient aussi rayonnantes que le soleil et apportait la même chaleur. Le coup la blessa brutalement et elle s'effondra, plusieurs anges étaient prêts à intervenir mais Gabriel fut plus rapide et la soigna rapidement la prenant dans ses bras, regardant ses deux frères haineusement :

« Tu as failli la tuer … » Murmura Lucifer tandis que Michel tremblait devant ce qui venait de se passer.

« C'est de ta faute ! » Cracha Michel « Tout est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi que l'on en est là ! »

Lucifer releva le regard vers son frère, la haine le traversant de toutes parts.

 **-Fin du rêve-**

-Le lendemain en revenant de la chasse-

"Elle est quand même super efficace sa technique!" S'exclama Sam.

"Je dis pas le contraire en plus son livre est plein de trucs et astuces."

"En effet, tu as vu même sur Lucifer, les sceaux, l'apocalypse ..."

"Dis moi directement où tu veux en venir Sammy."

"Je crois qu'on devrait l'emmener avec nous et chasser avec elle un moment."

"Pardon?! Mais t'es maso mon vieux!"

"Et pourquoi pas après tout j'ai eu tord tu fais toujours ces rêves même si tu dis que c'était différent et elle est intelligente et ingénieuse, je sais que tu le vois et je commences à croire qu'on a vraiment besoin d'elle sur ce coup là."

"Puisque mon frère est devenu fou je vais me coucher! Hasta la vista! On en reparlera demain."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean se mit au lit et tomba de fatigue.

 **-Du côté d'Elsa-**

Elsa se réveilla en pleurs, elle ne le contrôlait pas comme si elle partageait les rêves de l'archange Anaëlle, sans se lever elle regarda par la fenêtre :

« Bon écoute poulette, je sais pas comment ça marche mais j'aimerais bien que tu me fiches la paix ! Toi, ta vie et tes souvenirs j'en ai rien à secouer d'accord ? Donc si tu as compris envoie moi un signe où un truc du genre … »

Elsa attendit mais rien ne vient

« Saloperie de poulet ! » Grogna Elsa avant de partir prendre une douche.

Le reste de la journée passa à toute vitesse, elle rencontra un prêtre un peu bizarre, les dernières personnes disparurent et il n'en manquait plus qu'une, la luxure. Alors qu'elle enquêtait, pour une fois qu'une enquête semblait intéressante, elle perdit soudainement consciente après avoir ressentie une violente douleur au niveau de la nuque. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience elle était dans un champ, attachée à un poteau, six autres personnes étaient également présentes. Devant elle se tenait …

« J'aurais dût m'en douter ! Quand c'est pas le majordome c'est le curée ! »

« SILENCE PECHERESSE ! »

Les personnes de chaque côté d'elle commencèrent à paniquer :

« Si vous êtes ici c'est pour être purifier, je suis l'ange Isaac, venu sauver l'humanité de ses péchés. »

« Faut changer de disque coco, l'inquisition s'est terminé depuis longtemps faut se mettre à la page. »

« Je n'ai pas à recevoir de conseils de la part d'une « femme » se livrant à la luxure plusieurs fois par jour !»

« Hey ! Je n'ai pas violé ce flic ! Il était aussi consentant que moi ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était marié moi ! »

« Une débauchée, une putain ! » Hurla l'ange.

« Hey poussez pas le bouchon ! Je suis clean ! Aucune MST, rien, nada, que dalle ! Faites un dépistage si vous voulez ! »

L'ange la jugea du regard avant de se tourner vers les autres afin de se remettre à parler :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous purifier. »

La femme symbolisant la paresse, qui était une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux marrons se mit à pleurer :

« Laissez nous ! » Supplia-t-elle en sanglotant « J'irais à la messe ! Je le promets ! Je me repentis ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas mon enfant, tu seras bientôt pardonnée ! » Sourit « gentiment » Isaac.

« Je veux voir votre patron ! » Exigea Elsa « Il doit être un beau cinglé pour que vous agissiez comme ça ! Nan mais regardez à quel point vous êtes extrémiste ! Pire qu'un nazi et pourtant c'était pas des tendres ! Si ça peut vous calmer je fais de très bonnes tartes aux pommes ! Avec un Milkshake ? Vous aimez les milkshakes ? Moi j'adoooooore ! Surtout à la vanille où la boule de glace n'est pas encore totalement fondue ! » Parla Elsa essayant de gagner du temps alors qu'elle essayait de se détacher, il ne lui restait plus que le pouce à faire passer « Ecoute mon vieux, je t'aime bien, tu as une bonne tête je t'assure, avec un vrai sourire tu pourrais presque être agréable ! Mais pour ça faut se détendre, genre cure-thermal ou spa tu verras ça te change la vie ! J'ai essayée … Attends … tu sais quoi ? En fait tu es laid, tu es stupide et tu vas mourir l'emplumé ! » Cria Elsa en se détachant.

Isaac perdit toute contenance :

« Tu vas mourir et pourrir en Enfer. » Claqua Isaac.

Elsa eut comme un pressentiment et hurla aux autres :

« FERMEZ LES YEUX ! »

Elle ferma également les yeux, puis quand le danger fut passé, elle vit que l'ange avait sorti une épée, elle trouva son pistolet à l'arrière de son pantalon, le sortit et vida son chargeur. L'ange tomba au sol, sanguinolent mort … enfin normalement. Elsa s'approcha et prit la lame et l'observa :

« Pauvre idiote ! » Fit la voix d'Isaac ce qui fit faire un volte-face à Elsa « Seul une lame d'ange peut me tuer ! » Rit-il avant de la chercher.

« Hey ! Du con ! » Fit Elsa « Elle est là » Termina-t-elle avant de lui transpercer le cœur, le faisant s'effondrer une seconde fois et ses ailes se consumèrent. « Qu'elle conne ! J'aurais dût lui demander des infos sur Lulu et cette connasse d'archange qui pourrie mes rêves ! »

« Aidez-nous ! » Cria l'un des kidnappés.

« Ah ouais c'est vrai vous êtes là … j'arrive »

« C'est pas qu'y a le feu mais … Y A LE FEU ! » Hurla le représentant de l'avarice.

« Oh j'arrive hein arrêtez de me stresser ! » Soupira Elsa avant de libérer les otages et de partir.

« Vous ne nous raccompagner pas ? » Pleurnicha La colère.

« Le grand méchant est mort alors mes petits agneaux vous êtes sains et saufs donc oui je vous laisse à votre sort, je vous ai aidé maintenant aidez-vous vous-mêmes je suis pas baby-sitter »

Elsa marcha plusieurs heures avant de retrouver sa chambre de motel et de s'effondrer sur son lit, elle ne vit pas les 48 appels manqués de Bobby, il lui passerait un savon demain, aujourd'hui est bien trop tôt.

Un jour dans la voiture de Dean:

"Toi aussi tu lui as promis c'est ça ? " Demanda Dean.

"Mouais." Avoua Elina.

"J'en étais sûr."

"Et maintenant on fait quoi? Ça veut dire quoi vivre une vie normale?!"

"On va chercher à se poser, a travaillé enfin je crois." Hésita Dean.

"Ouais fastoche."

"Écoute Elina si tu ne veux pas je ne te retiens pas!" Fit Dean d'une colère froide.

"C'est bon continu. Faut trouver une ville maintenant. Tu roule vers où?"

"Le nord."

"D'accord je cherche un endroit."

C'est comme ça que 3 mois plus tard, Elina et Dean s'installèrent dans une maison dans la ville de Wenatchee dans l'état de Washington. Dean travaillait comme mécanicien dans un garage et Elina avait trouvé du boulot dans un musée.

"Ça y est j'ai fini!" Fit Dean en entrant dans la maison.

"Personne ne t'as demandé pourquoi tu creusais une tranché autour de la maison?"

"Si Jimmy le voisin d'en face mais je lui ai dit que je voulais vérifier les canalisations moi même."

"Il va te prendre pour un cinglé."

"Tu aurais préféré que je dise: "bah cette nuit on va mettre une bâche avec à l'intérieur énormément de sel puis on va tout recouvrir pour être sûr d'être protéger contre les fantômes ou ces trucs là et puis tu pourras nous filer un coup de main pour le papier peint tu feras pas gaffe aux inscriptions en dessous c'est des protections angéliques et démoniaques et tu feras attention au piège à démons en dessous le tapis. "Ça aurait été bien mieux non?"

"Très drôle! Tu pourras changer les poignées de portes contre celle que j'ai rapporté?"

"Bah si tu veux attends t'es où? C'est un vrai labyrinthe cette baraque."

"Cuisine !" Dean s'y dirigea.

"Euh on peux savoir ce que tu fais?" Demanda-t-il en la voyant lire et boire son jus de carotte tranquillement assise à table tout en agitant un peu les doigts et que sur le plan de travail se trouvait un saladier avec un fouet qui battait tout seul."Bah je fais une tarte ça se voit pas?"

"Jimmy m'a invité chez lui et sa femme cuisinait aussi mais j'aurais juré qu'elle tenait les instruments en main."

"J'ai besoin d'utiliser mes pouvoirs et j'aime pas faire la cuisine et de plus tu adores les tartes alors te plains pas!"

"Tu pourrais la faire normalement quand même." Râla-t-il.

"Tu la feras toi même la prochaine fois. Les poignées de portes sont là. " Fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

"Mais pourquoi tu veux les changer?" Dit-il en regardant celles à disposition. "Ah carrément elles sont en argent!"

"Recouverte d'argent plutôt, au cas où. "

"C'est pas une mauvaise idée."

"Je n'ai que de bonnes idées ne l'oublie pas."

"Alors les miennes ne sont pas mauvaises non plus ça te dit d'aller au cinéma ce soir j'en ai repéré un qui diffuse des vieux films."

"Tu peux pas t'empêcher?" Souria-t-elle.

"Mais quoi c'est de la daube le cinéma d'aujourd'hui et puis c'est pas des antiquités. Aller choisi entre dirty dancing et ghost."

"Bien sûr Jennifer Grey et Demi Moore n'ont rien a voir dans ce choix?"

"J'aime beaucoup Patrick Swayze."

"Hum hum alors juste pour pouvoir me dire que j'ai vu dirty dancing avec Dean Winchester on va aller voir celui là. "

"Trop bien!" Dit-il en faisant un petit bond.

"Normal vous avez dit." Commenta Elina.

Puis Dean ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une chambre miteuse d'un motel, comme la veille et l'avant- veille. Il comprit: il avait encore fait l'un de ces rêves dinguo.

"Ça va Dean?" Demanda Sam.

"C'est d'accord, on emmène Elina avec nous."

"Le rêve qui t'as fait changer d'avis?"

"On l'emmène." Répéta Dean.

"C'était à ce point là?"

"On se faisait une vie normale avec une tranchée de sel autour de la maison."

"Et des poignées de portes en argent." Fit Elina en débarquant comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

"Et tu frappes jamais avant d'entrer!" S'indigna Dean en se cachant avec la couverture même si il était habillé.

"Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas vu?" Ironisa-t-elle.

"Oh finalement ne me racontez plus vos rêves, je suis sûr que je ne veux pas savoir!" Fit Sam

"C'est que tu as failli nous le traumatisé! Bon on parlait justement de toi."

"J'adore qu'on parle de moi."

"Comment je pouvais être dans la même baraque que toi! Fin bref, on aimerait que tu nous accompagnes, on a cette histoire de rêve à régler et je pense que tu peux nous aider avec Lucifer."

"Je travaille seule moi."

"Bon je vais pas te supplier non plus."

"Dean!' Fit Sam en signe d'avertissement.

"Et ma voiture? Je vais en faire quoi de ma voiture?!"

"Bah on la fait recycler et on la vend comme barba-papa pour des enfants."

"Quel humour!" Ironisa-t-elle.

"Je sais je sais. On la laisse dans un garage et on demande à Bobby de la récupérer."

"Ok mais on a du boulot parce qu'il faut enlever tout les pièges en tout genre qu'il y a dedans."

"Attends tu connais même pas Bobby et tu acceptes de lui confier ta voiture? " Demanda étonné Sam.

"Tout les chasseurs connaissent Bobby voyons! Bon je vais vider ma voiture et faites fissa pour vous préparer, j'aurais besoin d'aide." Dit-elle avant de partir.

"Je crois qu'elle va te rendre dingue." Se moqua Sam.

"Ah parce que toi elle te rends pas dingue?"

"Moi elle me fait rire."

"Comme si c'était drôle! Alors d'accord elle est mignonne ... bon même vraiment très mignonne et complètement illuminée mais c'est quand même une emmerdeuse de première catégorie!"

"Le "complètement illuminé" c'est à cause du lait fraise ou de la bagnole rose?"

"Dans le rêve de cette nuit elle buvait du jus de carotte. Non mais du jus de carotte! Même toi tu m'as jamais fait ça!"

"C'est bon le jus de carotte."

"La ferme." Fit Dean avant de fuir dans la salle de bains.

Le soir après la chasse, ils montèrent tous les trois dans l'Impala.

"Alors c'est quoi le prochaine étape?" Demanda Elina.

"Le Wisconsin."

"Bon bah alors j'ai le temps de dormir!"

"Largement." Quelques minutes plus tard, on ne l'entendait plus, elle s'était endormie quand soudain Dean mit un gros coup de frein.

"Il y a un problème?" Demanda Sam.

"Non juste un coup de fatigue tu veux bien me remplacer?" Dit-il en sortant de la voiture en titubant.

"Tu es sûr que ça va?" Vérifia Sam alors qu'il l'aida à s'asseoir côté passager.

"Mais oui j'ai juste besoin de dormir." Fit-il en baillant. Sam s'assit côté conducteur et constata que Dean dormait déjà et que le chambardement n'avait pas réveiller Elina.

"Manquait plus que ça!" S'exclama Sam avant de reprendre la route.


	3. Chapter 3

-2 mois plus tard chez Bobby-

"Je comprends pas! Vous aviez prit avec vous cette fille pour régler cette histoire de rêves et 2 mois après vous avez pas avancez d'un iota!" Fit Bobby à Sam.

"En fait, elle a une liste de près de 300 sceaux dans son bouquin et du coups ça nous aide à faire en sorte que ceux là ne soient pas briser et c'est pour ça qu'on a pas arrêter depuis qu'elle est avec nous."

"Alors tu penses que c'est quoi leur truc? Un sort, une malédiction..."

"J'en sais rien mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que ça évolue et ça ne me plaît pas."

"Comment ça?"

"Tu as vu quand on est arrivé? Elina était fatiguée, elle est partie se coucher et dans la foulée Dean est tombé de sommeil."

"Donc quand l'un dort l'autre aussi?"

"Exact et je crois qu'ils ne s'en sont pas aperçu ou qu'ils veulent pas s'en rendre compte."

"C'est la seule évolution?"

"Que j'ai pu voir oui, après ils sont têtus l'un comme l'autre alors ils me disent sûrement pas tout."

"Dis moi pas qu'ils se chamaillent plus que toi et lui?!"

"Non franchement ça se passe bien au début c'était un peu tendu mais là ça va, en plus c'est une super chasseuse et tu connais Dean il est jamais en overdose de la présence d'une jolie fille."

"ça aussi ça doit être compliqué."

Sam fit une petite grimace subjective avant de changer de sujet. "Et toi tu avais pas une nouvelle protégée?"

"Elsa oui mais cette nana est un vrai courant d'air ça fait bien deux semaines que j'ai pas vu sa frimousse à celle là!"

-Dans une salle-

Dean ouvrit les yeux.

"Oh c'est pas vrai! Dis moi pas qu'on est encore en train de rêver!"

"D'accord je te le dis pas mais on est dans une salle sans issue, d'ailleurs très bien décoré pour une fois! En plus, je porte des fringues que je ne connais pas alors à toi de juger." Ironisa la jeune femme.

"Depuis quand je porte ce genre de pull moi! On peut savoir ce que tu fais?" Demanda-t-il en voyant Elina s'assoir au milieu de la pièce en lui tournant le dos.

"J'en ai marre de te voir et t'entendre jour et nuit alors je me demandais si en t'ignorant j'arriverai à t'éjecter de mon sommeil." Répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

"Comme si moi j'en avais pas marre tiens!" Ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant dos contre dos avec elle.

"J'ai une idée." Fit-elle avant de crier. "Enflure! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous nous voulez mais on ne bougera pas de là sans en savoir plus!"

"On est dans nos têtes comment veux-tu que quelqu'un nous entende!"

"Si quelqu'un a décider qu'on ferait ces rêves, il peut sûrement les surveiller donc nous entendre. N'est-ce pas tête de noeuds!"

"Tu vas la fermer oui la seule personne à qui tu casse la tête c'est moi!"

"La salle est grande c'est toi qui est venu te coller à moi!"

"Va falloir qu'on trouve un moyen de vraiment dormir sinon on va s'entretuer."

"Il y a peut être un démon dans le coin."

"Je vois pas comment!"

"On peut toujours essayer." Proposa-t-elle.

"OK Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas omnis incursio infernalis adversii omnis congregatio Roh je me souviens de la suite!"

"Secta diabolica ergo draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus audi nos." Finit-elle.

"C'était pas mal mais il ne se passe rien."

"Evidemment qu'il se passe rien on rêve!"

"Je sais pas comment tu fais pour m'épuiser alors que je suis en train de dormir mais tu y arrives!"

"C'est mieux quand on ne s'aperçoit pas qu'on rêve."

"J'aime bien aussi quand on voit comme une réalité alterné." Ajouta Dean.

"Tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de mon idée de poignées de portes en argent."

"En même temps tout le monde ne pense pas à ce genre de truc!"

"Dis celui qui a fait une tranchée de sel dans notre jardin."

"C'était peut être ton idée."

"Et pourquoi les choses farfelus seraient toujours pour ma pomme!?"

"Parce que farfelu fait partit de ton caractère pas du mien. Mademoiselle je bois des trucs rose et orange."

"Non monsieur est cynique et ironique!"

"Et j'aime bien!"

"Et narcissique."

"J'adore les compliments!"

-Le lendemain matin-

"Les enfants vous avez une affaire à Quincy dans l'Illinois." Annonça Bobby.

"Et c'est quoi?" Demanda Dean.

"Probablement un démon mais avec de drôles d'idées."

"Ils peuvent être très inventifs." Fit Elina.

"C'est comme si il voulait se faire remarqué. Il tue deux personnes par jour en la torturant et finit par la brûler laissant un cercle tout autour."

"Charmant on va aller voir et on avisera."

C'est comme ça que Elina, Sam et Dean partirent dans l'Illinois et s'installèrent dans un môtel.

-Du côté de Bobby et Elsa-

Il faut empêcher Lucifer de sortir de sa cage ? Ah mais moi je serai plutôt d'avis qu'on le laisse sortir au moins se sera fun … ouais non … Si je dis ça à Bobby il va m'engueuler … encore.

Bon alors, lisons la Bible « Au commencement … » C'est bien ça attaque direct ! Qui meurt le premier ?

-3 heures plus tôt-

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?! » Hurla Bobby en arrivant à toute vitesse en se disant que Elsa avait bien fait de revenir.

« J'ai essayé de lancer un sort pour enlever la capsule de ma bière mais je crois que je me suis trompée … »

« NAN TU CROIS ?! ON A PLUS DE FENETRES ! TOUT CE QUI EST EN VERRE A SAUTÉ ! TU VAS ME NETTOYER TOUT CA ET APRÈS TU ETUDIERAS LA BIBLE ! »

« Pardon ? »

« AU TROT ! »

-Actuellement-

Alors Dieu chassa Lucifer du paradis … mon pauvre canard, ça a dut être douloureux, ça fait haut … Saint Michel et son épée et bla et bla et encore un peu de blabla. ça devait être drôle les fiestas chez eux. Bon je dois avoir bientôt fini non ? Raté ! Y a encore les serments et … 1200 pages … formidable … Bobby je te hais !

« Tu en penses quoi ? » Demanda Bobby en rentrant.

« C'est de la merde » Soupira Elsa « Rappel-moi pourquoi je dois lire ça ? »

« Parce que si on doit affronter Lucifer à un moment ou un autre on ferait mieux d'être au point question Religion et que c'est ta récompense pour avoir foutu le bordel chez moi »

« C'est vrai qu'on va surement réussir à tuer Lucifer à coup de « tu ne tueras point » ça doit être trèèèèèèès efficace ! Attends ! Mon préféré : Tu n'utiliseras pas le nom de l'Eternel, ton Dieu, à la légère, car l'Eternel ne laissera pas impuni celui qui utilisera son nom à la légère »

« Tu la fermes et tu lis ! »

« Bordel de Dieu … » Soupira Elsa avant de se remettre à parler « Oui papa » Grogna-t-elle alors qu'au même moment un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre faisant un vacarme assourdissant « Pourquoi il fait moche tout à coup ? »

« Aucune idée, fille » Au dernier mot de Bobby un vent puissant surgit, faisant balancer les arbres qui tanguaient.

« Heu … je t'aime papa ? » Fit Elsa dans le vent calmant alors les éléments « bref va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi ces deux abrutis se sont battus »

« Lucifer et Saint-Michel ? Bah l'un était jaloux de l'attention que son papounet portait aux humbles humains que nous sommes et l'autre était le bon petit soldat qui n'appréciait pas que Papounet préférait Lulu »

« Je vois, Bobby arrête de parler comme moi, ça me donne l'impression de déteindre sur toi … »

« La fermer »

« Et puis c'est quoi cette archange pourrie là ? Cette Anaëlle là, madame veut protéger les anges et l'humanité, elle pourrait pas ramener ses fesses d'emplumés ? D'après un ange que j'ai rencontré y a quelques semaines … »

« Celui qui a voulu te bruler pour te purifier ? »

« Nan le deuxième, celui qui a voulu me tuer car j'ai presque aidé un mec des enfers avec son problème de chien »

« Ah oui et donc … »

« Bah apparement personne ne l'a revue depuis un moment, il parait même que Raphael a essayé de la tuer et que la moitié du Paradis la recherche pour la tuer tandis que la deuxième moitié la cherche pour la protéger et parce qu'ils ont besoin d'elle »

« tu as trouvé des infos sur elle ? »

« Ouep, apparement elle serait la protectrice des anges, Dieu a fait en sorte de ne pas la lier « génétiquement » aux autres, ce qui fait qu'elle est seulement la soeur des autres archanges. Plusieurs gravures datant de 124 montre la première arrivée d'Anaëlle sur Terre avec Gabriel comme guide, on dit qu'elle était bienveillante avec les Humains, qu'elle était la première archange à s'intéresser aux humains mais que bon … elle ne serait pas étrangère au début des guerres de religions même si c'est Lucifer qui est accusé »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Et bien… un archevêque catholique cherchait à l'avoir pour protéger la religion chrétienne tandis qu'un archevêque Protestant la voulait également, d'après un texte elle leur a dit de se débrouiller entre eux et que ce n'était pas à elle de faire un choix »

« Donc Madame a encore une fois laissé les choses se faire par elle-même ? Elle n'est pas capable de prendre une décision ? »

« C'est ce que l'on dirait »

« Tu as toujours des rêves de sa vie ? »

« Ouep, je me demande toujours pourquoi … Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'un archange ferait d'une pauvre humaine sans souvenirs, alcoolique, overdosée de cholestérol et de diabète ? »

« C'est quoi ce passage là ? » Demanda Bobby en ignorant Elsa qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bah apparement c'est la petite fille chérie de Papa, il a créé les fleurs pour honorer sa naissance, ils disent aussi que Saint Michou hésiterait pas a dévasté un pays entier pour la protéger tout comme les autres, y a juste pour Raphou où ça semble ne pas être l'amour fou »

« Genre ? »

« Il essaye de la tuer je te rappel … »

« Mouais … »

« On pourrait envoyer Sam et Dean enquêter sur elle ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Lui demander si elle sait comment arrêter l'apocalypse ? »

« Pour commencer et savoir si elle peut faire un truc pour Dean et sa sorcière ? »

« J'espère qu'elle est bien aimée … »

« Ta blague est vraiment pourrie … tu as eu ta dose de Vodka ? »

« Le jeudi c'est tequila je te rappel et non, bizarrement je n'arrivais pas à lire la Bible complètement ivre morte »

« Aurais-tu un peu d'éducation ? »

« Ferme la vieux croulant … AIEUH ! Si j'avais un père … »

« Il fuirait tellement tu es insupportable! » Coupa Bobby.

« Méchant … »

« On pourrait pas la convoquer ? »

« De qui ? »

« Anaëlle »

« Elle est portée disparue je te rappel, même « perdu de recherches » ne peut rien faire »

« Oui mais si on trouvait un sort qui la forcerait à apparaitre ? »

« Je peux toujours chercher »

Quelques heures plus tard, Elsa entra en trombe dans la chambre de Bobby qui failli faire une attaque :

« ALLEZ GRAND-PERE ! JE SUIS UN GENIE ! J'AI NOTRE SORT ! »

Bobby maugréa mais se leva et regarda la feuille que lui tendait Elsa :

« De l'or ? Elle se fait pas chier … »

« Que veux-tu, les archanges ont des goûts de luxe » Répliqua Elsa.

Alors que Bobby cherchait les ingrédients nécessaires, Elsa en profita pour prendre une douche et se changer, c'est à dire se mettre en pyjama, pour une fois qu'elle en avait un à disposition autant en profiter non ? Et puis bon, elle va pas se mettre sur son 31 pour cocotte d'archange non ?

« Je m'occupe du sort » Fit Bobby coupant court à un possible débat.

« Comment veux-tu que je m'améliore si tu m'empêches de m'entrainer ? »

« J'ai déjà plus de vitres alors j'aimerais quand même garder mes meubles »

Il s'installèrent face au symbole que Bobby avait dessiné sur le sol, entouré par de l'huile sacré avant qu'il ne se mette à réciter l'incantation en araméen. Il ne se passa rien, Bobby et Elsa se regardèrent, prêts à se chamailler pour dire que l'autre avait fait un truc pourri mais les murs se mirent à trembler, le sol également, tout trembla comme si ils étaient victimes d'un tremblement de terre. Bobby et Elsa se relevèrent en vitesse mais peinaient à garder l'équilibre, les lumières s'éteignaient et se rallumaient, une lumière blanche aveuglante s'échappa du cercle, alors que Bobby détournait les yeux, Elsa concentra son regarda dessus, les effets de la lumière ne lui faisant rien, elle aperçut comme un miroir où elle se vit dedans, l'effet se dissipa puis des ailes apparurent :

« ELSA REGARDA AILLEURS ! » Hurla Bobby en la tirant vers lui pour lui faire détourner le regard.

La lumière se dirigea vers eux, les traversa les éjectant à un autre bout de la pièce, ils perdirent conscience et la lumière se dissipa et les tremblements s'arrêtèrent.

Alors qu'ils étaient inconscients, Elsa reçut encore des souvenirs d'Anaëlle, espérant que cette fois elle lui donnerait des informations utiles autre que « mon frère à failli me tuer par erreur »

-Dans le rêve-

« Je veux le voir » Exigea Anaëlle.

« C'est un allé simple » Fit calmement le démon « Et même, aucun ange ne rentre ici »

« Est-ce que tu sais à qui tu parles créature impure ? » Demanda Anaëlle, la voix menaçante.

« Le seul que je crains c'est Lucifer »

« Et bien devine quoi, c'est ton jour de chance on va aller le voir ! » Fit Anaëlle en le poussant.

« Je n'aiderai pas un… » Commença le démon avant de s'interrompre, le démon se faisait exorciser.

« Je suis un archange, je pourrais t'exorciser sans formule mais si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis, je ferais durer le supplice et crois-moi, ce monde ne regrettera pas la perte d'un démon »

Finalement, le démon la guida, apeuré :

« Je ne suis qu'un simple garde ! Je ne prends pas les décisions … »

« Je m'en fiche » Fit-elle avant de l'exorciser une bonne fois pour toute lorsqu'elle fut devant les portes.

Anaëlle sentit une chaleur envahir son corps, elle s'attendait à ce que se soit douloureux lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les portes, mais une fois à l'intérieur se fut l'inverse. Une cage immense était présente, elle était imposante, du tonnerre se faisait entendre, rendant l'endroit d'autant plus effrayant. Anaëlle n'osa plus avancée, trop effrayée, ses frères allaient-ils lui pardonner de ne pas être venue directement ? Cent ans s'était passé depuis que Lucifer s'était fait enfermé avec Michel dans le cage. Alors qu'elle avait entendu des bruits de combats elle se rendit compte que ça s'était arrêté.

« Ana ? » Demanda une voix depuis la cage « Ana ! Ana ! ANA ! DIS-MOI QUE C'EST TOI ! ANAELLE ?! » Supplia la voix, appartenait-elle à Lucifer ou à Michel ? Soudain, en plus de la première lamentation, une deuxième se fit entendre :

« Anaëlle ? Laisse-moi te voir ! Je t'en supplie ! Anaëlle ! Anaëlle ! »

Anaëlle s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle et pleura, elle essuya ses larmes et avança vers un endroit éclairé à mi-chemin de la cage, elle regardait le sol, cherchant le courage de regarder ses frères :

« Ana pitié … » Firent ses frères en même temps.

Anaëlle releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux, observant ses frères qui la fixaient, comme si ils cherchaient à imprimer son visage dans leurs esprits :

« Tu es venue … finalement » Soupira de soulagement Michel.

« Je ne savais pas si vous vouliez me voir » Avoua-t-elle, acceptant enfin de parler.

« Ma soeur, ma lumière » Sourit Lucifer, d'un vrai sourire, ces rares sourires qui lui étaient exclusivement rassurés.

« Comment vas-tu ? » S'inquiéta Michel.

« Je vais bien, mais je devrais plutôt vous poser la question, bien que de ce que je vois je constate que la situation n'a pas évoluée entre vous deux »

« Je suis fou de joie de te voir » Avoua Michel.

« Elle n'est pas seulement là pour toi » Cracha Lucifer.

« Ne commencez pas ! » Fit froidement Anaëlle.

« Pardon » S'excusa Lucifer.

« Ne part pas ! Je t'en supplie ! » Supplia Michel « Je suis désolé ! Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, j'ai failli te tuer ce jour là … »

« Il n'a rien à pardonner » Coupa Anaëlle en voyant que son frère était prêt à partir dans un monologue d'apitoiement et de dégout de sois.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de la cage et tenta de transmettre l'amour qu'elle avait pour ses frère au moyen de sa grâce, ses deux frères durent le sentir puisque la tension présente s'apaisa quelque peu.

« Avez-vous essayés de discuter ? » Demanda-t-elle « En fait non, ne répondez pas à ça »

« Qu'as-tu fait depuis … » Demanda Lucifer, intéressé par ce qu'était devenu sa soeur.

« Je me bats constamment avec Raphael sur l'éducation à donner aux anges, il me trouve trop proche d'eux, il aime à me rappeler que contrairement à vous, je ne partage pas les mêmes gênes, que je ne suis pas de leur famille »

« Je vais le tuer » Hurla Lucifer, fou furieux.

« ça n'en vaut pas la peine » Apaisa Anaëlle.

« Il n'accepte pas que Père nous ai créé une soeur » Soupira Michel « Il n'arrive pas à comprendre toutes les motivations de Père »

« Ce qui peut se comprendre, Raphaël est comme Dieu, aucun sens de l'humour … »

« Parce que faire rentrer un serpent dans le jardin était supposé être drôle ? » Demanda froidement Michel.

« Ce n'était pas un acte se voulant malfaisant … »

« Et bien c'est réussi ! A cause de toi regarde où nous en sommes ? Le mal s'est répandu sur Terre, nos frères et soeurs sont débordés à contenir les enfers et ses créatures ! Tu as été banni, je ne peux pas protéger ma propre petite soeur de Raphaël, qui, comme toi est d'une jalousie maladive ! »

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais été jaloux d'Anaëlle ! Mon plus cher désir à toujours été de la protéger et de la préserver ! »

« Je te félicite ! Regarde où ça a mené ? »

« Tu ne pourrais pas prendre tes responsabilités »

« Arrêtez … » Murmura Anaëlle se rendant compte que la situation était hors de contrôle, à nouveau.

Michel fut le premier à frapper cette fois, Lucifer ne se laissa pas faire :

« Tu es un poison pour elle ! Et pour le reste du Paradis ! » Cracha Michel.

Soudainement ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant Anaëlle s'enfuir :

« ANA ! REVIENS ! NE NOUS ABANDONNE PAS ! » Crièrent-ils, paniqués.

« Je ne reviendrai pas » fit-elle en leur tournant le dos « Je refuse de revenir si c'est pour vous voir vous battre, je n'en peux plus »

« Ne fais pas ça ! Lux ! » Supplia Lucifer.

« Vous ne changez pas ! » Hurla-t-elle tout en pleurant « Vous n'évoluez pas ! Vous ne vous vous rendez pas compte des gens que vous blessés, des choses que vous manquez ! Je reviendrai le jour où vous aurez fait la paix et que vous aurez compris que l'on ne peut-être une famille si l'on est séparé, vous me faites pitié … J'ai honte de votre comportement, vous me donnez envie de pleurer, vous dîtes que je suis importante pour vous, que je suis plus précieuse que n'importe quoi d'autre mais vous ne pouvez même pas vous arrêter de vous battre la seule fois où je viens vous voir. Je vais être occupée durant les prochains siècle, je dois gérer le paradis en ton absence Michel, et trouvez un moyen de traiter avec tes créatures Lucifer. De plus, Raphaël et ses fidèles ne souhaitant même accorder un regard aux humains je vais devoir veiller sur eux et faire en sorte que les anges se préoccupent de leurs sorts. Vous êtes un fardeau »

Anaëlle partit, entendant ses frères la supplier de revenir, dès qu'elle put elle se téléporta. Elle ne reviendrait pas, jamais, pour personne. Lorsqu'elle retourna au paradis elle se retrouva face à face à Raphael :

« Es-tu si faible que ça ? »

« Pas maintenant mon frère » Fit Balthazar en intervenant, se postant entre Anaëlle et Raphael.

« Je vois que tu as toujours tes gardes du corps » Commenta l'archange en ignorant l'intervention de Balthazar avant de se téléporter.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui merci Balthazar » Rassura-t-elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Castiel en arrivant.

« Rien, tout va bien » Mentit Anaëlle.

« Tu peux mentir à tes frères sur ce que tu penses, sur tes sentiments mais pas à nous » Argumenta Balthazar.

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?! J'ai du travail, ces massacres au nom de Père doivent cesser sur Terre »

« Où vas-tu ? » S'inquiéta Castiel.

« A Jerusalem, je dois mettre un terme à cette guerre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous ne pouvons accepter une guerre sanglante au nom de Père »

« ça va te bouffer de l'intérieur » Fit Balthazar « Un jour, tout ses sentiments que tu ressens, ceux qui par ta raison d'être sont amplifiés vont te détruire à petit feu, et tu ne seras plus là pour voir la réconciliation de Lucifer et Michel »

« ça n'aura jamais lieu » Claqua Anaëlle.

« Tu perds espoir ? Mais tu étais la première à dire que … » Commença Castiel avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

ET BIEN JE ME SUIS TROMPEE ! ILS N'ONT PAS CHANGES ET NE CHANGERONT JAMAIS ! » Hurla-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

-Dans l'Illinois-

3 jours plus tard, ils n'avaient absolument pas avancé sur leur enquête :

"Mais franchement c'est quoi ce merdier!" Râla Dean.

"On dirait vraiment qu'il a tout fait pour se faire remarquer mais dès qu'on approche du but il n'y a plus rien." Résuma Elina.

"Faut continuer à creuser on a pas trop le choix." Reprit Sam.

"Je propose qu'on se sépare aujourd'hui, la légiste a appelé on peut enfin voir le dernier corps alors je vais y aller, Sam tu continus les recherches et Elina il faudrait aller interroger la femme de la dernière victime."

"Mais en amical." Corrigea Sam. "Parce qu'hier Dean a voulu jouer les méchants flics et ça n'a pas été une grande réussite." En effet depuis qu'ils étaient trois, ils avaient adopté une nouvelle technique, ils interrogeaient à deux pour laisser au troisième la chance de faire un personnage différent afin de récupérer d'autres information.

"D'accord, il travaillait dans un chenil, c'est ça? Donc je vais me faire passer pour une collègue." Répondit-elle à elle même.

"Depuis quand tu fais ami-ami avec les bestioles?!" Demanda Dean.

"J'ai eu un chat!" S'exclama-t-elle. "Bon c'était un familier mais quand même."

"Un familier genre quelqu'un censé protéger les sorciers et qui prend une forme animale?" Répliqua surpris Sam.

"C'est ça."

"Je savais pas qu'on trouvait ça à la SPA." Se moqua Dean.

"Très drôle! On ne choisit pas son familier mais c'est lui qui te trouves et puis je vais pas vous faire un cours là dessus il faut que j'aille interrogé cette femme." Finit-elle avant de partir.

Plus tard, Elina revint bredouille, elle retourna vers le motel pour donner un coup de main à Sam mais en passant par derrière ...

"Ne t'approche plus des Winchester!" Lui cracha une femme en la plaquant contre le mur tout en tentant de l'étrangler. Seulement Elina se défendit et une lutte acharnée commença entre les deux femmes. Et alors que Elina tenait son couteau sous la gorge de son adversaire, avec son autre main elle fouilla dans sa propre poche et lui jeta une poudre au visage:

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux pétasse?!"

"Libérer Lucifer." Dit l'autre spontanément mais se rendant compte de l'effet qu'avait eu cette poudre sur elle, elle regretta immédiatement puis lui montra ses yeux de démons et profita de la seconde d'inattention de la jeune femme pour lui envoyer la tête dans le mur.

"Je dirais bonjour à Sam de ta part!" Entendit Elina avant de s'évanouir.

-Dans la chambre-

"Ruby?!" S'exclama Sam.

"Je t'ai manqué?" Dit-elle avec un grand sourire en se collant à lui.

"C'était toi les meurtres c'est ça?"

"Il fallait bien attiré votre attention."

"Pars. La fille qui travaille avec nous va bientôt revenir." Informa Sam.

"La sorcière, elle vous lâche plus celle là!"

"Parce que tu nous espionnes en plus?!"

"J'ai surtout cherché à comprendre comment ton frère peut supporter ce genre de collaboration, bon j'ai une chambre dans un hôtel de l'autre côté de la rue viens comme ça il nous gênerons pas."

"Non." Fit fermement Sam.

"Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi tu me dois bien au moins une conversation aller Sam!"

"On part 10 minutes pas une de plus."

"D'accord monsieur le rabat-joie."

En arrivant Ruby embrassa Sam.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?!"

"Tu m'as beaucoup manqué!" Répondit le démon."Tu te souviens quand même de l'alchimie entre nous? Et puis tu pourrais avoir un peu de potion magique."

"J'ai arrêté ça Ruby."

"Allons Sam." Fit-elle en se coupant le bras avec son couteau, puis elle prit un peu de sang et le lui mit sur les lèvres, 30 secondes plus tard il l'a jeta sur le lit et vint au dessus d'elle.

-Du côté d'Elina-

Elle se réveilla et se releva, elle courut dans la chambre pour trouver Sam qui bien sûr n'y était pas, elle l'appela mais il ne répondit pas et elle vit au passage que cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle s'était évanouie. Elle prit une carte de la ville et l'étala, elle prit un bol le rempli d'eau chaude, secoua l'oreiller de Sam au dessus puis dit quelques mos en latin et jeta l'eau sur la carte et lorsqu'un lieu s'illumina de rouge, elle prit la carte et partit en courant.

-Du côté de Sam-

"C'est bon de retrouver les vieilles habitudes!" Dit Ruby en se rhabillant.

"C'était une connerie."

"Bah merci c'est trop aimable et tu as même pas pris de potion magique." Fit-elle en montrant son bras. "Aller un peu pour la route." Elle se réouvrit le bras et le mit sous le nez de Sam qui ne pu résister à la tentation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elina débarqua et très surprise par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, elle les envoya tout les deux dans le mur avant d'aller s'occuper personnellement du démon. Et la frappa le plus qu'elle pu puis elle vu Sam s'avancer vers elles et ne sachant pas ses intentions, elle le renvoya de l'autre côté de la pièce et puis eu l'idée d'agiter ses doigts se qui fait l'effet de faire recracher le sang de démons à Sam, Ruby commença à se relever et attaqua Elina, elle lui prit son couteau et lui en mit un grand coup dans le bras.

-Du côté de Dean-

Après avoir ressenti des étourdissements pendant son rendez-vous avec le médecin légiste, il eut comme un très mauvais présentiment, pendant le trajet il ressentit une sensation dans le bras plus qu'étrange, il accéléra, il était sûr que quelque chose se passait. En arrivant, il passa par derrière et vit du sang par terre il examina d'un peu plus près et retrouva également une boucle d'oreille appartenant à Elina. Il monta dans la chambre: personne. Il essaya de les appeler tout les deux mais personne ne répondait. "Bon tant pis j'a pas le choix." Pensa-t-il et prit son téléphone pour suivre le traceur qu'il avait mit sur celui d'Elina. Une fois l'adresse en poche, il partit en trombe.

-A l'hôtel-

Alors qu'Elina haletait encore à cause du couteau dans son bras, Ruby le retira et lui colla sous la gorge en la regardant d'une froideur inhumaine. Elina relacha la main qui controlait Sam ou plutôt son estomac et elle se concentra malgré la douleur et la main de Ruby se mit à tourné de manière que le poignard se retrouva en face de sa propre gorge.

"NON NON NON c'est pas possible NON!" Hurla Ruby en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa main.

"Va pourrir en enfer pétasse!" Cracha Elina avant que le poignard s'enfonça dans la gorge de Ruby puis les deux femmes s'effondrèrent au sol et une épaisse fumée noire partit. Sam se dirigea vers Elina:

"Viens il faut que je te soigne ça." Dit-il en montrant la plaie de son bras.

"Va te laver avant!" Fit-elle de manière assassine. "Si tu crois me toucher avec du sang de démons partout tu rêves!" Sam alla vers la salle de bains mais avant la jeune femme ajouta:

"Je te préviens maintenant je connais la sensation du sang de démons et à chaque fois que tu rentrera dans une pièce je chercherais si tu en dans le corps et même si je retrouve une seule petite goutte je te la ferais recracher comme tu n'as pas idée! Compris? "

"Compris."

Il revint rapidement et l'aida à se relever pour l'asseoir sur une chaise.

"Tu as vraiment perdu beaucoup de sang." Fit Sam.

"J'avais compris merci petit génie."

"Ecoute pour tout à l'heure ..." Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

"Non tais toi contente toi de me recoudre, la seule chose que je veux que tu saches c'est que je ne dirais pas à Dean ce que j'ai vu par contre je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne le saura jamais parce que je ne maitrise pas ce qui est dit dans nos rêves."

"D'accord." Dit-il un peu surpris par ses propos.

"Quand on sera sortit de ce trou il faudra l'appeler, tout à l'heure je me suis évanouie et je ne sais pas quelles répercussions ça peut avoir sur lui."

"Ah tu as remarqué que vous vous endormiez en même temps? Et comment ça tu t'es évanouie?"

"Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué et ta chère petite copine m'as agressé dans le parking du motel, la preuve." Fit-elle en montrant une entaille sur son front.

"Tu te sens bien?"

"Parfaitement en forme je vais aller courir un marathon, tu en a d'autres des questions con ou tu continues de te servir de cette petite aiguille?"

"Elina je tiens tout de même à m'excuser."

"La seule manière de t'excuser c'est que je ne trouves plus jamais ce genre de saloperie en toi."

"Merci." Fit humblement Sam avant que Dean ne débarque dans la chambre.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici?!" S'exclama-t-il en voyant la pièce. Puis il s'approcha d'eux. "Vous allez bien?"

"Moi j'ai rien mais Elina ..."

"ça va ça va." Corrigea-t-elle. Dean s'accroupit et lui souleva une mèche de cheveux pour regarder sa blessure.

"C'est pas joli joli." Puis il vit le corps de Ruby. "Qui a refroidi la pourriture de l'enfer que je l'embrasse?"

"C'est moi."

"Tu veux un bisou magique sur ton vilain bobo." Fit Dean avec une voix enfantine.

"Dean tu as quel âge?" S'exaspéra Sam.

"Je me le demande de temps en temps." Répondit-il fièrement. "Bon c'est quand vous voulez que vous me racontez ce qui s'est passé!"

"Quand on sera rentré." Ajouta Sam.

"Mais attends comment tu nous as trouvé? Moi j'ai dû faire un sort de localisation pour trouver Sam!"

"Tu as fait quoi?" Interrogea Sam.

"Faut que tu nous apprennes ça." Reprit Dean.

"Réponds à ma question!" Menaça Elina.

"J'ai suivi le traceur que j'ai mis dans ton téléphone."

"DE QUOI?! TU AS QUOI?!"

"Reste calme Elina il faut que je finisse de te soigner." Fit Sam.

"Oui comme ça on pourra se barrer de ce trou, en plus elle pourra pas récupérer sa caution vous avez vu dans quel état vous avez mit la piaule?!" Tenta de plaisanter Dean.

"Tu me le paieras crois moi!"

-Plus tard-

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur motel, Dean porta Elina qui avait des étourdissements suite à ses blessures alors il ne voulut pas prendre de risque.

"Bon je crois que quelques explications s'imposent. Comment vous l'avez trouvé et surtout pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu?!" Demanda Dean.

"Elle m'a agressé et a enlever Sam donc on avait d'autres choses à faire tu vois."

"Elle t'as enlever?" Fit Dean à Sa alors qu'il était plus que surpris.

"Oui elle ..." Hésita Sam avant qu'Elina prenne le relais.

"Elle voulait avoir des infos sur la libération de Lucifer, c'étai son but de le libérer."

"Eh bah tu as bien fait de la buter."

"Tu nous apprendra comment faire de la poudre de vérité?" Fit Sam à Elina.

"Et le sort de localisation aussi."

"Si ça peut t'éviter de mettre un traceur sur mon téléphone avec grand plaisir!" Répondit Elina.

"Tu n'as pas fini." Prévint Sam.

"ça j'avais remarquer alors je voulais vous demander un truc les génies, tout à l'heure pendant que éradiquiez la pourriture j'ai eu des vertiges et l'impression qui se passait un mauvais truc. Explication?"

"J'en était sûre! c'est parce que je me suis évanouie." Dit d'un ton tout à fait naturel Elina.

"Pardon?!"

"Quand tu dors je dors, quand je dors tu dors, alors comme là je me suis évanouie ça doit être un peu différent."

"Et on peut savoir depuis combien de temps ça dure ça?!"

"Je dirais 1 mois et demi." Répondit Elina.

"2 mois." Corrigea Sam.

"PARDON?! Et personne n'as trouvé bon de me prévenir?!"

"C'était facile à remarqué et puis je faisais attention quand tu conduisais donc il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter."

"Mais bien sûr! Alors j'imagine que tu connais aussi la raison de pourquoi j'ai eu mal au bras exactement au même endroit que là où Ruby t'as planté?"

"Quoi?!" Firent Elina et Sam en même temps.

"Ah non ça vous savez pas, bah quand je conduisais j'ai eu une sensation vraiment bizarre dans le bras et quand j'ai vu Sam te recoudre j'ai vu que c'était vraiment au même endroit. "

"Tu sentais rien quand je la soignais?"

"Non."

"Donc ça veut dire que ce n'est que les douleurs extrêmes." Conclua Sam.

"Enfin pour l'instant." S'inquiéta Elina.

"Faut vraiment qu'on trouve ce qui nous arrive et qui a fait ça."

"On va retourner chez Bobby, j'ai pas de nouvelles depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, et puis on enquête là dessus sérieusement." Finit Sam.

-Chez Bobby-

Elsa se réveilla en sentant qu'elle était secouée et qu'on lui hurlait dessus :

« ELSA ! »

« Pas si fort » Marmonna Elsa en tendant de se cacher de son agresseur.

« Tu vas bien ? » Lui demanda Bobby.

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Maugréa-t-elle.

« Tu as été dans les vapes pendant trois jours »

« Le temps d'un coma éthylique quoi… » Fit-elle en se levant doucement « OH PUTAIN ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » S'inquiéta Bobby.

« T'AS VU MES CHEVEUX ?! »

« Je te dis que tu as passé trois jours dans le coltar et toi tu t'inquiètes pour tes cheveux ?! »

« J'ai besoin d'une douche et d'un shampoing ! » S'écria-t-elle en prenant des vêtements au hasard avant de courir vers la salle de bain.

Bobby redescendit et observa Dean, Sam et Elina qui étaient installés dans la cuisine :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes venus ?! » Grogna Bobby.

« Tu n'as pas donné signe de vie pendant presque trois jours » Fit Sam.

« Comment va ta « protégée ? » » Demanda Dean.

« Elle s'inquiète pour ses cheveux »

« Génial, une girly » Soupira Elina.

« Pas vraiment le style » Contredit Bobby « C'est plutôt sexe alcool et rock'n'roll, elle est dans l'abus … ah et sa dose de cholestérol quotidienne »

« Tu décrirais pas plutôt Dean ? » Rit Sam.

« Hein ? » Demanda Dean la bouche pleine.

« Laisse tomber » Soupira Elina, blasée.

« Mais quoi ? » S'énerva Dean.

« Mais rien …. »

Au bout d'une heure à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, Bobby perdit patience :

« ELSA RAMENE TON CUL ! »

« Du calme Papi je suis là » Fit Elsa en descendant.

« Elsa ? Comme la reine des neiges ? » Demanda Dean sans voir la dites Elsa.

« D'où tu connais ça ? » Interrogea Sam tandis qu'Elina jetait un coup d'oeil suspect à Dean.

« Je me suis perdue sur youtube … » Expliqua Dean.

« Qui est l'enfoiré qui a osé me comparer à la reine des neiges ?! Je suis même pas blonde ! » S'énerva Elsa en débarquant dans la cuisine, fixant les trois nouveaux venus.

« Si tu l'es, tu es une fausse rousse je te rappel … » Fit Bobby.

« La ferme ! Le blond c'est naze … »

« Charmant » Commenta Elina.

« C'est toi la sorcière ? »

« C'est toi la chieuse ? Enchantée »

« Pas moi » Claqua Elsa en s'installant après s'être prise une bière.

« Oublie pas le meilleur des chasseurs » Lui fit Dean.

Elsa lui fit un sourire carnassier et offrit une bière à Bobby à la place :

« Je ne te connais pas, je peux pas dire si tu es doué ou non. » tacla Elsa.

« Emmerdeuse. »

« Pauvre con. »

« Pétasse. »

« Trou-duc. »

« Vous avez finis ? Non parce que votre partenariat commence mal sinon. » Commenta Bobby.

« PARDON ?! » S'écria tout le monde.

« On a une apocalypse sur les bras, quatre chasseurs à disposition dont deux qui sont liés à cause d'un trou-duc, un qui enchaîne les emmerdes et une qui à la ligne direct sur les souvenirs d'un ange, vous devez faire équipe. »

« On va se gêner » Tenta Sam.

« On a déjà assez d'une illuminée ! » S'écria Dean.

« Je la sens pas ! » Fit Elina.

« J'ai pas envie de travailler avec eux ! » S'écria à son tour Elsa « Je veux pas travailler avec Sabrina l'apprentie-sorcière, une copie de James Dean et un indien à l'air polonais ! »

« Hey ? Tu la ferme oui ? Tu te prends pour qui madame je me crois intéressante ?» Claqua Elina. « Tu sais faire ça toi peut-être ?! » Ajouta-t-elle en faisant décoller une bière du pack la jetant sur Dean.

« AH CASTIEL ! VIENS RAMENEZ LA PAIX PARMI NOUS ! » S'écria Sam en apercevant Castiel.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le nouveau venu, Castiel regarda les personnes présentes tour à tour avant de se bloquer sur Elsa :

« Castiel ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda Dean, surpris.

« J'ai rêvé de lui » Expliqua Elsa, faisant recraché sa bière à Elina « Pas comme ça » Soupira Elsa devant la réaction d'Elina.

« J'ai rien dit » Se défendit-elle.

« Tu penses trop fort »

« Elle va faire équipe avec nous » Expliqua Dean à Castiel.

« Je vois… » Fit l'ange.

« J'ai pas dit oui ! »

« J'ai pas dit que tu avais le choix ! » Intervint Bobby.

« Mais … »

« Vous vous appelez Elsa, je suis un ange du seigneur et …. » Commença Castiel avant qu'Elsa ne le coupe.

« Vous connaissez Anaëlle ? »

« Qui ? » Demanda Sam.

« C'est un archange, la seule archange femme. Elle est très puissante et tout le monde est à sa recherche, je suis de son côté dans son combat face à Raphael » Expliqua Castiel.

« Bon… on a besoin d'un plan pour la suite » Fit Sam.

« Que le combat contre le grand lulu commence ! » Fit Elsa d'un ton faussement enjoué.

« Lulu ? » Demanda Castiel.

« Pas mal comme surnom » Commenta Dean.

« C'est pourrie oui » Contredit Elina.

« Bref ! Des idées ? »

Plusieurs heures plus tard:

"On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que nous qui avons eu une journée difficile. " Fit Bobby en montrant le bras d'Elina.

"Elle a tué Ruby!" Répondit Dean tout content.

"J'ai en effet trouvé une pétasse sur mon chemin qui voulait libérer Lucifer."

"Et du coup on sait que leur espèce de sort continue à évoluer." Informa Sam.

"Comment ça?" S'inquiéta Castiel.

"Quand le démon m'as transpercer le bras Dean l'a senti."

"Va falloir trouver ce que s'est." Reprit l'ange.

"On a chercher dans une tonne de bouquins et on a rien trouvé, en fait on sait surtout pas qui serait capable de ça. "

"Quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant."

"Merci Castiel on s'en doutait un peu!" Râla Dean.

"Mais attendez et l'archange qui a disparue elle en serait capable?" Demanda Elina.

"C'est fortement possible."

"C'est mon archange! C'est moi qui rêve d'elle alors pourquoi ce serait elle pour votre truc faussement romantique!" S'emporta Elsa.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me gonfle celle là! Elle a disparue! Ça veut dire hors de contrôle de qui que ce soit! On ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle compte faire! En plus dans les deux histoires il y a du rêve, c'est peut être la façon qu'elle a choisi pour se manifester. Et tu n'es pas seule au monde!" Répondit fermement Elina.

"Elle se croit où la soeur Halliwell?! Elle sait tout parce qu'elle a tué un petit démon de pacotille?!"

"Je vais lui faire recracher sa bière à celle là!" Dit-elle en se levant et se retrouvant très proche d'Elsa.

"Hey on se calme!" Firent Sam et Bobby.

"Moi je trouvais ça sexy." Intervint Dean alors que Bobby emmenait les 2 fautives dans la cuisine pour leur faire la leçon.

"Elles allaient se battre!" S'étonna Castiel. "Comment tu peux apprecier ça? "

"Ce sont juste des femmes de caractère!"

"Et Dean adore les femmes de caractère surtout une petite sorcière je crois, je t'ai vu avec elle aujourd'hui. " Ramena Sam.

"Elle était blessé je l'ai juste aidé!" Se défendit-il.

"Tu vas te brûler les ailes Dean."

"Je crois que si j'étais un ange ça se saurait! Revenons à notre petit Castiel alors la rousse ou la brune?"

"Bah ..."

"Pas compliqué Castiel la coloré ou la naturelle? Les yeux bleus ou les yeux verts? La grande ou la petite?"

"Dean!" Menaça Sam.

"Je veux juste connaître son genre de femme!"

"Nous devons revenir à nos affaires mais cette Elsa semble … intéressante »

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu » Fit Dean.

"Castiel a raison." Affirma Sam.

"La théorie d'Elina était bonne ça pourrait vraiment être l'archange."

"Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit au lieu de les laisser s'entre-tuer?!" Interrogea Dean.

"Je n'allais tout de même pas m'interposer!"

"Tu as raison elles sont bien trop féroces pour toi." Fit Sam.

"Bon je ramène les tigresses." Informa Bobby.

"Et faudrait peut-être pas nous prendre pour des animaux papy!" Répliqua Elsa.

"Bon je propose que chacun aille dormir ça suffit pour aujourd'hui." Fit sagement Sam et tout le monde finit par suivre son conseil.


	4. Someone like you

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les 5 chasseurs et l'ange cohabitaient et c'était loin d'être facile tout les jours. On aurait pu croire que la présence de 2 femmes aurait mit de l'ordre à tout cela mais c'était tout le contraire. Elles se prenaient la tête très régulièrement et l'une était la personnification de chaos quand l'autre essayait d'apporter de la clarté. Bobby se montrait assez protecteur envers Elsa alors que Dean l'était pour Elina ou plutôt il essayait de le cacher. Castiel, lui, avait adopté une nouvelle technique: dès que la discussion ne tournait pas comme il voulait il partait et Sam regardait tout cela avec beaucoup de recul. Autant il était très impliqué dans les affaires autant il s'éloignait un peu de la nouvelle vie en communauté, il s'en voulait beaucoup pour l'histoire de Ruby et en piqûre de rappel il sentait des sortes de chatouilles parcourir son corps: Elina tenait sa promesse de vérifier la présence ou non de sang de démon.

Par groupe ils résolvaient un certain nombre d'enquêtes mais surtout ils essayaient d'avancer celles qui leurs étaient personnelles. L'archange Anaelle était toujours introuvable.

Elina et Dean étaient de corvée de recherches pour la nuit.

"Tu sais à combien de sceaux brisés on en est?" Demanda Dean.

"Je dirais dans la vingtaine mais c'est pas une science exacte. On a intérêt de faire gaffe."

"Bah on fait quoi là à ton avis?"

"On fait des recherches qu'on nous a demandé de faire parce que les autres trouvaient ça très drôle de nous empêcher de dormir." Ironisa-t-elle.

"Ils nous ont surtout demandé de faire des recherches sur notre sort et pourtant on compte les sceaux."

"On va nulle part sur ce truc."

"Et puis c'est pas si gênant que ça on a d'autres urgences."

"Je suis d'accord."

"Et puis le rêve de cette nuit était ... intéressant." Fit-il pour lancer la conversation mais Elina ne répondit pas. Alors il se leva "tu en es où?" Demanda-t-il en se plaçant derrière elle et en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Dean, je me doute que tu es un dragueur né et même si ça fait plusieurs mois que l'on se connaît et qu'on est forcément proches, je sais que tu fais ça avec toutes les filles."

"OK au moins je peux pas te reprocher un manque de franchise."

"Le prend pas comme ça Dean, on a déjà assez à faire avec les sceaux, Lucifer, le sort qui nous fais tout et n'importe quoi, c'est vrai que c'est pas vraiment handicapant mais il nous manipule tout de même."

"Dis comme ça ..."

"Je veux dire ce besoin que tu as eu de me toucher. Moi ma façon c'est d'accepter le café que tu me proposes le matin alors que j'aime pas ça."

"Quoi? Tu aimes pas le café?!"

"Le fait que tu veuilles me défendre ou me protéger même si tu essaies de le cacher. On tais souvent nos rêves comme si il fallait que ça ne remonte pas à la surface. Tu penses que le sort nous fait tout ça? Moi je crois que oui."

"Tu viens de me donner mal au crâne."

"Je t'ai aussi entendu parler avec Sam, il te taquinait à mon sujet. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'étre une marionnette et que le jour où il n'y aura plus de sort découvrir qu'il ne reste rien?"

"Moi qui y trouvait des avantages à ce sort." Fit Dean un peu déçu.

"Il en a sinon j'aurais pas arrêté les recherches."

"Bon moi je suis crevé je vais me coucher, tu devrais te mettre ailleurs pour pas risquer de tomber."

"Mais Dean les recherches!"

"Pose toi que je puisse dormir." Elle s'assied sur le canapé et peu de temps après elle s'endormit.

"Dean dépêche toi on va être en retard!" Cria Elina de la salle de bains, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir elle portait une robe bleue marine, ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle était légèrement maquillée.

"Je t'attends." Fit Dean à la porte.

"Je te jure que si on est en retard chez mes parents ! "

"J'ai rien fait! Déjà que j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont me manger."

"Tu sais on est une famille nombreuse, ils connaissent ce genre de présentation et ils expérimentent la manière la plus rapide de faire d'étaler l'invité."

"Si je comprends bien j'aurais dû venir beaucoup plus tôt avec une de tes soeurs au lieu de la petite dernière, c'est ça?" Ironisa-t-il.

"La ferme! Déjà on a de la chance qu'il n'y ait que mes parents aujourd'hui."

"Ça c'est sûr!"

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent. Elina passa devant la boite aux lettres qu'elle connaissait par coeur, cependant, Dean en passant devant se stoppa net :

« Y a un soucis avec ta boite aux lettres ! »

« Elle a quoi ma boite ? Elle est très belle ma boite ! »

« J'ai pas dit le contraire, seulement que l'inscription était bizarre »

Elina se pencha, ne trouvant rien d'étonnant:

« Bah quoi ? Il y a marqué Madsen … »

« Ah je suis pas d'accord ! Cette inscription c'est le genre de truc que j'invente avec 3 grammes dans le sang … »

« Attends laisse-moi regarder … C'est des hiéroglyphes …. pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des espèces de hiéroglyphes sur ma boite aux lettres ?! » S'exclama Elina.

« Ah c'est vous ! Pendant un moment nous avons cru que vous vous étiez perdus ! » S'exclama une voix de femme.

"Bonjour je suis désolée on est en retard."

"Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie."

"Vu la voiture du jeune homme je ne suis pas étonné." Répliqua le père.

"Papa commence pas!"

"Ma voiture fonctionne très bien je vous en remercie." Reprit Dean.

"Allons à table!" Invita la mère.

Après avoir parlé de tout et de rien, les parents cherchaient à en savoir plus sur Dean.

"Alors comme ça vous tenez votre propre garage?"

"En effet je suis à mon propre compte depuis plus d'un an, ça se passe bien je n'ai pas à me plaindre."

"Vous devez être souvent prit, vous n'avez sûrement pas beaucoup de temps pour une vie privée."

"On a pas à se plaindre papa." Répéta Elina.

"Et vos parents, Dean, que font ils dans la vie?"

"Ils tiennent un bar au Texas."

"Donc le sens des responsabilités est de famille! Et vous avez un frère je crois?"

"Oui Sam est avocat et il va se marier le mois prochain."

"Ah mais c'est très bien!" Se réjouit la mère. "Ça me fait penser Elina, ta soeur va divorcer."

"Laquelle?"

"Ingrid."

"Ingrid? Mais ça va faire trois fois!" S'exclama-t-elle alors que Dean manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de tarte.

"Vous savez, les enfants, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire." Dean et Elina se mefièrent. "Vous êtes très naïfs." Lâcha l'homme alors qu'ils partirent tous 2 en fous rire devant la surprise des plus jeunes.

"Papa, maman qu'est ce qui vous arrive?!"

"Papa maman nan mais sérieusement vous y croyez tant que ça?" Fit-elle.

"Vous rêvez les enfants!"

"Elina nous ne sommes pas tes parents, tu ne les connais même pas, tu as été abandonné!"

"Mais non non! C'est pas vrai!" Cria Elina.

"Oh si je t'assure vous êtes en plein rêve. Vous êtes dans une période de votre vie où ça vous arrive tout le temps, c'est même le centre de votre vie en ce moment et je ne sais pas ce qui t'as pris mais tu nous a inventé alors que tu n'as aucune connaissance sur ta famille et toi Dean ce n'est pas mieux! Tes parents ne tiennent pas de bar, ils sont morts."

"Quoi?!"

"Aller voyons vous devez bien vous souvenir! Tes parents sont morts et ton petit frère ne va certainement pas se marier, on se demanderait bien avec qui parce que la fiancée aussi elle est morte."

"Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?!" Fit Elina.

"Calme toi je commence à me souvenir." Répondit Dean.

"Ah ça y es tu te souviens que vous n'avez quasiment personne dans votre entourage ?! D'ailleurs je sais pas quelle est votre obsession d'être un couple dans vos rêves mais vous n'êtes pas des personnes capables d'être en couple, vous êtes destructeurs et toi Elina tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu pensais? Tout sentiment futur que vous pourriez avoir viendrait du sort, tu as peut-être raison ou pas ... mais c'est une idée intéressante!" S'exclama-t-elle.

"Alors vous savez d'où ça vient?"

"L'archange Anaëlle bien sûr."

"Et quel intérêt à un archange de s'immiscer dans nos vies?!" Commença à s'énervé Dean.

"C'est n'importe quoi." Souffla Elina en fermant les yeux.

"Bah vous lui demanderez vous même!"

"Taisez vous." Continua à chuchoter Elina tout en étant toujours concentré quand tout un coup, elle n'entendit plus rien, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Dean juste en face d'elle qui se réveillait.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda Dean.

"J'ai réussi à nous réveiller." Dit-elle avant de filer dans la cuisine sans un mot de plus.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, ils se décidèrent à aller prendre un petit-déjeuner dans le café le plus proche de chez Bobby. Elina commanda un fromage blanc, où elle précisa qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas de sucre, et des fruits frais accompagné du smoothie du jour. Sam prit des oeufs et un café, tandis qu'Elsa et Dean commandèrent, des oeufs, des toasts, des saucisses, du bacon avec deux cafés serrés et tout cela afin de bien commencer la journée :

« Vous êtes accros au cholestérol ou ça se passe comment chez vous ? » Demanda Sam avec un regard dégoûté en regardant Elsa et Dean s'empiffrer, ne prenant le temps de respirer que pour prendre une gorgé de café.

« Au moins ils ont changés des pancakes » Constata Elina avec le même regard que Sam, en prenant une morceau de fruit délicatement.

« Des pancakes ?! Ils ont des pancakes ? » Demandèrent Dean et Elsa en même temps.

« Vous allez pas bouffer tout ça ?! » S'exclama Sam incrédule en voyant Elsa appeler la serveuse.

Dean eut un regard émerveillé, lorsque son assiette de pancakes rejoignit sa première assiste de bacon. Elsa se contentait d'un sourire satisfait.

« Question, vous le mettez où tout ça ? » Demanda Elina.

« Cherche pas fillette, c'est des repas pour les vrais chasseurs, ceux qui risquent leur vie sans utiliser de magie » Expliqua Elsa.

« Et Sam ? » Fit Elina.

« Nan lui c'est un cas à part, à mon avis un démon a dut lui manger son appétit … Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Demanda Elsa en voyant les regards mal-à-l'aise de ses trois camarades.

« Oh rien » Fit Sam en noyant son chagrin dans son café.

Le petit-déjeuner avança, Sam et Dean discutèrent de tout et de rien, profitant du calme entre Elina et Elsa, chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent, voir quasiment jamais lorsqu'elles étaient en présence l'une de l'autre. Elsa qui avait fini son petit-déjeuner depuis quelques minutes, regardait paisiblement par la fenêtre. Elina l'observa, elle eut l'impression qu'Elsa était en transe, ce qui l'interpella encore plus, c'était les signes qu'Elsa traçait au stylo sur sa serviette sans s'en rendre compte. Elina qui était en face d'elle, profita d'un moment d'inattention de la rouquine pour la lui prendre. Lorsqu'elle regarda les symboles, elle dut retenir une exclamation de surprise ! Elle dévisagea Elsa qui sembla reprendre ses esprits :

« Quelqu'un aurait un stylo ? » Demanda-t-elle en en cherchant un.

« Tu viens juste de t'en servir » Fit Elina, avec un air suspect.

« Ah oui … je l'ai sorti quand ? Bah… C'est pas grave »

« Depuis quand tu fais des mots croisés ? » Demanda Dean à Elsa.

« j'entraine mon cerveau, ça te pose un problème ? »

« C'est juste, que c'est une activité un peu trop saine pour une personne comme toi » Expliqua Sam.

« Oui bon ça va ! » S'exclama Elsa.

Chacun paya sa part du petit-déjeuner et retourna chez Bobby, une fois sur place, Elsa partit regarder les colorations capillaires sur internet, pensant à changer de couleur. Elina reprit son livre de magie, tandis que les deux Winchester se plongeaient dans les nouvelles afin de trouver une affaire.

"Je crois que j'ai une affaire pour nous." Fit Sam derrière son ordinateur, une heure plus tard.

"Dis nous tout."

"Sept femmes ont disparu en moins de 5 jours et ils viennent de retrouver les deux premières littéralement exploser."

"Comme c'est charmant." Grogna Elsa.

"Tu as d'autres choses?" Demanda Bobby.

"Oui ces femmes ont un peu près toutes le même profil."

"L'âge?" Demanda Dean.

"Ah non ça c'est très variés de 20 à 45 ans, mais la ressemblance est physique, petites, brunes, les yeux verts, le teint clair ..." Laissa-t-il en suspend, légèrement embarrassé.

"Bon alors on va voir, les gars." S'exclama Elina. Tout le monde se regardait médusé avant que Dean ne prenne la parole:

"Tu as entendu la description?"

"Oui et?"

Dean l'emmena devant le miroir. "Brunes!" Dit-il en lui soulevant les cheveux. "Teint clair c'est assez évident, yeux verts ... Oh mais ils sont verts tes yeux! Et c'était quoi le dernier? Ah oui petite! Sam! Viens là." Il le plaça derrière elle. "Tu vois, t'es pas plus haute qu'un nain de jardin." Exagéra-t-il.

"Prends moi pour une abrutie pendant que tu y es ! Tu veux en venir où exactement?"

"On y va sans toi."

"PARDON?!"

"Elle est suicidaire la sorcière." Commenta Elsa.

"Toi on t'as pas sonné!" Crièrent en même temps Elina et Dean.

"Elina je crois que Dean a raison, on a aucune idée de ce qui a enlevé ces filles." Fit Sam.

"Ces filles ont été enlevé quand elles étaient seules! Si je reste avec vous je ne risque rien et si besoin je pourrais servir d'appât."

"Moi je prends pas le risque." Répliqua Dean. "Tu vas rester là avec Bobby comme ça, au cas où, on est sûr que tu t'écrouleras pas au milieu de nulle part."

"Et tu pourras faire des recherches d'ici."

"Apparemment j'ai pas le choix vous m'emmènerez pas!" Ajouta-t-elle avant de changer de pièce.

Dean la suivit rapidement. "Et pour ..." Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

"Tu m'envoies un message quand tu es prêt à dormir et tu évites les nuits blanches imprévues, ça te va?"

"Ça me va." Finit-il avant de partir.

Sam le remplaça. "Je te promets que si on a besoin ou qu'on ait le moindre doute on t'appelle tout de suite. Et tu peux arrêter ça maintenant ça suffit" Chuchota-t-il en sentant de légers picotements dans ses veines.

"Non j'arrêterai quand je serais absolument certaine que tu ne te détruiras plus et c'est quand je le déciderai." Sam souffla dans un léger sourire avant d'ajouter :

"Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec mon frère depuis hier soir?"

"On va dire que j'ai fait une remarque qu'il n'a pas apprécié."

"Je vois ... bon faut que j'y aille."

"Sam attends ... j'ai vu quelque chose de bizarre tout à l'heure chez Elsa."

"Ah c'est marrant moi je ne vois que des choses bizarres chez elle."

"Non mais vraiment, tu te souviens à table avec son stylo? Avant qu'elle le demande elle griffonnait des choses sur sa serviette, j'ai réussi à la prendre et c'était de l'Énochien."

« Quoi?!" s'écria le plus silencieusement possible Sam.

"Elle a écrit "Michel est libre" en Énochien sur sa serviette, Sam."

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?! Et tu parles Énochien?!"

"C'est le seul truc qui te choque vraiment ?! Oui j'ai appris quand j'étais petite, je recevais des sortes de cadeaux et cette fois là c'était un livre pour apprendre l'Énochien."

"On va jamais avoir un peu de calme!" Réclama Sam.

"Ah non vraiment pas en parlant de ça va retrouver Dean, il t'attend."

"Merci pour l'encouragement. " Fit-il en partant avant de s'arrêter. "Et puis viens, on va voir comment s'organise." Finit-il en l'emmenant.

« Bon, le mieux c'est que l'on fasse des groupes, genre deux par deux » Réfléchit Sam.

« Et tu comptes faire ça comment gros malin ? Nous sommes cinq » Fit sarcastiquement Elsa.

« On est quatre » Corrigea froidement Elina.

« Ah ouais ? Et l'emplumé là-bas ? »

« Castiel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'étonna Dean.

« Je pensais que tu étais retourné sur ton nuage » Ajouta Sam.

« Je crois que vous aller avoir besoin d'aide » Fit Castiel.

« Très bien ! » Décida Sam « Elsa tu vas aller voir la famille des victimes »

« Oh mais quelle bonne idée ! Tout le monde sait que je possède un talent inné pour les interactions sociales et que mon tact est légendaire ! » S'exclama sarcastiquement Elsa.

« Génial, tu prends Castiel avec toi, tu vas le former » Ajouta Dean.

« Formidable … » Maugréa la fausse rousse avant de sortir en prenant sa veste en cuir au passage ainsi que ses clés, Castiel sur les talons.

Elsa s'installa dans sa voiture et démarra, elle regarda Castiel qui était toujours sur le pas de la porte :

« Bon tu viens Castiou ? »

« Je m'appelle Castiel » Répliqua gentiment l'ange en s'installant côté passager.

« C'était un surnom … Tu préfères que je t'appelle l'emplumé ? »

« Non Castiel »

« Tu comprends le second degré ? »

« Le quoi ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber » Soupira Elsa en démarrant « On commence par qui ? »

« Les Williams, leur fille à disparue au début de la semaine »

« Génial »

Elsa conduisit jusqu'à l'adresse que lui indiquait Castiel. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, Elsa se tourna vers Castiel et lui remit la cravate en place ainsi que l'imperméable :

« Bon, que je te dise les petits conseils de bases »

« Je t'écoute »

« Tu ne fais pas ton Castiel, tu évites les phrases du genre : votre fille est morte, elle a souffert, on ne sait pas qui a fait ça, elle a dut souffrir. Ensuite tu évites les « Dieu veille sur vous » « un ange vous protège » parce que tout ça , c'est des conneries, compris ? »

« Tu n'as pas foi en Dieu ? » S'étonna Castiel.

« Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux que je devienne une none ? »

« Mais non, on ne laisse pas bébé dans un coin après tout » Fit Castiel, prenant Elsa au dépourvu.

« Je rêve ou, petit 1 tu viens de me prendre pour Jennifer Grey et petit 2 tu viens de citer Patrick Swayze ? »

« Dean m'a dit que … »

« Laisse tomber » Coupa Elsa en sonnant « Prépare ta plaque.»

« Ma plaque ? »

« Ta fausse plaque d'agent fédéral. »

« Ah oui ! »

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années ouvrit la porte après qu'Elsa ait frappé à la porte :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Agent Holmes et lui c'est l'agent Watson … je sais c'est bizarre » Sourit faussement Elsa en montrant sa plaque, Castiel l'imita mais la montra à l'envers, la jeune soupira et la luit remit à l'endroit « Il est encore en formation » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Je vois, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Nous aimerions vous parler au sujet de votre fille.»

« J'ai déjà tout dit à la police ! Plusieurs fois ! »

« Nous sommes du FBI et on nous envoie afin d'avoir un oeil neuf sur l'affaire.»

« Entrez.» Soupira Madame Williams.

« Merci. » Fit Castiel prudemment.

Ils entrèrent, et la femme les fit s'asseoir dans le salon :

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Est-ce que lors de sa disparition vous avez notée des changements ? Dans ses relations, dans son comportement ? »

« Non … attendez si, maintenant que vous me le demandez, elle avait rencontrée une femme dans un café avec qui elle s'était mise à beaucoup parler, elle lui confiait beaucoup de choses »

« Savez-vous à quoi elle ressemble ? »

« Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était blonde, mais pour le peu qu'elle m'avait raconté, je n'avais pas confiance en elle »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Castiel.

« Comment quelqu'un peut autant inspirer confiance ? Je veux dire, d'accord on peut sympathiser avec certaines personnes mais de là à confier tout sur sa vie à une inconnue c'est trop ! Comment quelqu'un a put autant abuser de la confiance de mon bébé ? Elle était extraordinaire, toujours souriante, douée dans ses études elle avait toute la vie devant elle ! Qui ferait ça à ma fille ? » Pleura la mère.

« Madame, je peux vous assurer que nous remuerons ciel et terre pour la retrouver » Fit Elsa avant de lancer un regard à Castiel disant « tu me fais une référence à tes frangins et frangines et je te tue ».

« Vous avez des pistes ? »

« Oui, nous avons remarqués des similarités au niveau des victimes »

« Je vois, trouvez cette salope qui a osé s'en prendre à ma fille ! »

« Bien madame » Fit Elsa en partant, tirant Castiel derrière elle.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? » Demanda Castiel « Si on fait comme Sam et Dean alors on devrait trouver un restaurant pour manger et faire le point sur cette conversation »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas Sam et Dean mon petit Castiou, et même si la perspective d'un double cheese burger me saute dans le ventre je pense plutôt que nous devrions chercher ce café où se rendait la morte, dans une ville aussi petit ça ne devrait pas être difficile »

« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas dire « elle est morte » ou « elle a souffert » ? »

« Nous sommes entre nous donc là ça n'a plus d'importance, on évite juste ce genre de choses devant des familles endeuillés »

« Dean et Elina avaient torts »

« Par rapport à quoi ? »

« En disant que tu n'avais pas de coeur, que tu étais insensible et dépourvue de retenu »

« Je vais les tuer » S'exclama Elsa en fulminant « tiens regarde ce que nous avons là ! Un café où … je suis déçue ils ne proposent même pas de pancakes ! »

« On demande des informations ? »

« C'est bien ! Tu commences à suivre ! »

« Excusez-moi, ou se trouve la salope qui a discuté avec la morte Ella Williams ? » Demanda Castiel calmement à une serveuse, la faisant échapper son plateau.

« Excusez-le ! Il a le syndrome d'Asperger ! » Rattrapa Elsa « On va prendre deux cafés et deux menus du jour »

« Je vous amène ça » Fit prudemment la serveuse en partant.

Elsa et Castiel s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle , Elsa se retourna vers l'ange avant de le frapper de toutes ses forces :

« Non mais c'était quoi ça ? » Chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

« Et bien j'ai demandé des informations »

Elsa posa sa tête sur la table, désespérée :

« Il y a des manières de faire les choses Castiel ! On y va en douceur ! »

« Mais j'ai dis les choses comme tu les as dites »

« Nan mais est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être un exemple à suivre ?! Voilà ce que l'on va faire, je pose les questions et tu te contentes de retenir les réponses des gens moi ça me soule, ça te va ? »

« Voilà pour vous » Fit la serveuse en revenant avec leurs commandes et les déposants.

« Excusez le pour tout à l'heure »

« Votre petit-ami est étrange »

« Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami »

« Je ne suis pas son petit ami ! »

« bref, vous vous plaisez ici ? » Demanda Elsa.

« Oh c'est temporaire, je suis ici depuis deux semaines » répondit la serveuse.

« Vous avez l'esprit d'aventure ? Je peux comprendre, je deviendrai claustrophobe a rester ici ! »

« Mais moi aussi ! La seule chose intéressante ici c'est de voir les gens entrer et sortir dans ce café, j'aime bien voir comment ils changent tous les jours »

« Vous avez une bonne mémoire visuelle ? Moi c'est pas mon cas, je suis incapable de retenir les tables de multiplications » Fit Elsa, faussement enjouée et drôle.

« Mon petit frère à le même problème ! »

« Y a des têtes que vous retenez plus que d'autres ? »

« Oh oui ! Il y a cette femme étrange, blonde aux yeux noirs, elle a passé pas mal de temps avec ces filles qui ont disparues » Fit tristement la serveuse.

« Alors c'est grâce à vous que l'on a des indices ? »

« Oh oui ! Mais je crois qu'elle n'habite pas en ville, car je passe mes journées dehors et je la vois jamais en dehors du café »

« Vous devriez devenir flic vous savez »

« Vous croyez ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« J'y penserai » Sourit-elle avant d'aller voir les autres clients.

« Et voilà Castiel comment l'on fait parler quelqu'un sans les traumatiser »

« Ce café n'est pas bon ! » Constata Castiel.

« Pas trop fort ! Tu veux que l'on se fasse jeter dehors ou quoi ? Je te promets que si à cause de toi je n'ai pas la chance de manger mes pancakes je te tue ! »

« Je vois … »

« Tu n'aimes pas la nourriture humaine n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Elsa.

« Non, elle n'a aucun intérêt »

« Formidable ! » S'exclama Elsa en prenant l'assiette de Castiel et en ajoutant ses pancakes aux siens.

« Comment est-ce que l'anatomie humaine peut ingérer autant ? »

« Ça mon cher Castiou se sont les plaisirs de la nourriture, un des péchés capitaux que je suis heureuse d'avoir et de faire prospérer ! »

« Cela reste un péché »

« Castiel mon chéri, si je devais vivre selon les principes de Dieu alors je me serais suicider il y a bien longtemps, crois-moi »

« Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre » Fit Castiel.

« Laisse tomber » Fit Elsa en se levant et laissant de l'argent sur la table avant de partir « On y retourne chéri »

-Du côté de Sam et Dean-

Les frères Winchester venaient de s'installer dans leur chambre de motel.

"Je sais pas toi mais j'aime pas le fait que Castiel et Elsa nous fassent la moitié du job." Râla Dean.

"Ah oui?! Bah c'est un peu comme quand Elina est avec nous non?" Demanda le plus jeune.

"Non Elina on sait comment elle bosse. Es-ce que tu imagines deux secondes Elsa, en tailleur, se faisant passer pour le FBI avec un ange en imperméable?!"

"Dis comme ça et d'ailleurs on est d'accord que si l'on avance pas, on fait venir Elina?"

"Sam on a même pas commencer à enquêter alors avant de penser à mettre sa vie en danger, on va peut-être chercher par nous même."

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux être irritable quand on parle d'elle! "

"Je la vois jour et nuit! J'ai pas forcément envie d'en parler quand elle est pas là."

"Tu n'aurais pas fait une connerie toi?!"

"Sam il y a des filles disparues qui attendent qu'on les sauvent! Tu es chasseur pas agent matrimonial!" Râla l'aîné.

"Je ne veux juste pas que ça mette une mauvaise ambiance. Que tu le veuilles ou non, en ce moment on travaille en groupe alors c'est déjà assez tendu entre les filles, j'ai pas besoin que tu en rajoutes."

"Et pourquoi j'aurais fait quelque chose?"

"Je te connais, elle te plaît, elle te plaît vraiment alors tu as pu la draguer en même temps tu t'es retenu pendant plus de trois mois."

"Et monsieur le devin il dit quoi après?"

"Elle a pu te jeter pour pas être une énième conquête." Proposa Sam.

"Bingo!"

"Tu es un abruti."

"Et si tu t'occupais de ta vie privée maintenant que ta pétasse de démon y est restée ? »

"Ta finesse m'étonnera toujours. Et puis je ne voulais pas te faire la morale c'est juste que tu as la chance d'être tombé sur une chasseuse qui comprend notre mode de vie alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te sens obligé de compliquer les choses!"

"Si tu veux il y a toujours Elsa." Fit Dean avec le sourire le plus bête possible.

"Arrête." Répondit-il en fermant les yeux comme pour enlever les images arrivant dans sa tête. "Tu sais qu'en temps normal ta réponse aurait été "bah pourquoi tu tentes pas ta chance l'intello?""

"La ferme, Jerk."

"La ramène pas, Bitch. »

-Plus tard chez Bobby-

"Dean vient d'appeler, pour l'instant ils ont rien , pas une piste, pas la moindre idée de ce que ça peut être, ils ont discutés avec la police locale qui est complètement paumé pensant que cela pourrait être un psychopathe ou un tueur en série." Fit Elina en s'installant à côté de Bobby.

"C'est peut-être pas une affaire pour nous." Suggéra-t-il.

"Tu crois sérieusement ce que tu dis?"

"Heureusement que toutes les disparitions étranges ne sont pas faite pas des phénomènes surnaturels."

"Donc tu es en train de me dire que c'est une bonne chose qu'il y ait des cinglés du carafon dans ce monde, ça nous fait moins de travail. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais oublier cette conversation. Alors j'ai eu Castiel au téléphone, en tout cas j'ai essayé parce que Castiel et le téléphone c'est une relation compliqué, et tout ce qu'ils peuvent affirmé de leur coté, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de possession démoniaque. Il parlait d'une blonde bizarre mais ils savent même pas si ça a un rapport enfin bref ils vont pas tarder à rentrer."

"Ok. On peut savoir ce que s'est ça?" Fit Bobby en désignant le verre d'Elina.

"Bah un smoothie au kiwi." Répondit-elle naturellement.

"Chez moi? Un smoothie au kiwi?"

"Le plafond va pas s'effondrer tu sais, et ça change de la bière, ça te ferai certainement du bien à ton foie de vieux pépère alcoolique."

"On apprend pas la délicatesse aux sorcières?"

"Si on leur apprend même à adapter son langage par rapport à son interlocuteur. Exemple: si avec toi j'y avais été doucement tu aurais déjà oublié cette conversation mais comme je t'ai traité de vieux pépère alcoolique tu vas t'en souvenir."

"Tu as fait ta Elsa." Constata-t-il.

"J'aime moyen la comparaison mais c'est pas faux. par contre ça n'empêche qu'on avance pas sur cette affaire, et ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie mais je me sentirais bien plus utile là-bas."

"T'es sourde ou quoi?! ça se trouve c'est pas pour nous! Tu veux y aller pour te faire couper en morceau ?! »

"On a une sorcière suicidaire, encore?" Fit Elsa en arrivant telle une diva.

"Elle m'avait pas manqué celle là." Râla Elina.

"Vous voulez pas être gentille l'une envers l'autre?" Fit naïvement Castiel.

"Laisse nous réfléchir." Commença Elsa.

"NON!" Crièrent-elles ensemble.

Rapidement, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent seules, chacune se plaignait de tout et de rien à tour de rôle pendant que l'autre lui balançait des vacheries.

Elsa qui était en train de parler, se figea soudainement, avant de reprendre ses esprits, quelques

minutes plus tard :

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Lui demanda Elina.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ? » Soupira Elsa.

« Tu viens de passer 13 minutes et 36 secondes sans bouger, le regard dans le vide tu avais l'air carrément ailleurs, comme si tu n'avais plus la lumière au plafond »

« Arrête de me souler, je peux avoir le même effet avec de la vodka et de la tequila sans avoir à t'entendre, alors maintenant tu m'excuses mais tu la ferme et évidemment je te dis ça avec beaucoup d'amour »

T'es pas normale ma vieille … » Murmura Elina.

-Au paradis-

Michel arriva dans la salle principale du Paradis, faisant se retourner tous les anges sur son passage. Les

anges le regardaient plein d'espoir, Michel était revenu ! Ils ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa dernière sortie

de la cage il y a de cela plusieurs milliers d'années :

« où est Raphael ? » Demanda simplement l'archange.

« Dans le bureau de Dieu » Répondit Anna.

« J'aurais dût le savoir » Fit L'archange en y allant.

Lorsqu'il débarqua dans le bureau, Rapahel faisait des recherches :

« j'aurais apprécié que tu m'accueilles » Fit simplement Michel.

« Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai un ange rebel à retrouver, un ange dangereux qui a joué avec ce qui est

interdit »

« De qui parle-t- on exactement ? »

« Rien qui ne te concerne »

« Je pense que si, ça me concerne étant donné que le paradis semble être totalement divisé et que deux

clans se sont formés, alors maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer » Exigea froidement Michel.

« C'est l'ange Anaëlle »

« L'archange ! » Corrigea immédiatement Michel avec énervement « Rappel-toi que la dernière fois que

tu lui as montré si peu de respect, Lucifer t'avais mis à terre et tu as eu besoin d'un siècle pour faire

disparaitre tous les dégâts, ne crois pas que je n'hésiterais pas à faire pareil »

« J'en conclue que vous avez fais la paix ? »

« Loin de là, mais nous, incluant Gabriel, nous aimons notre soeur, la chérissons et la protégeons comme

tout membre de notre famille »

« Elle ne mérite pas sa place ici ! Elle est une rebelle ! Une dissidente ! »

« Surveille tes paroles ! » S'écria Michel en faisant s'écraser Raphael contre un mur « Que s'est-il passé ?

Où est-elle ? »

Michel était au-delà de furieux, il avait réussi à sortir de la cage, sa première pensée avait été de vouloir voir immédiatement sa soeur, soeur qu'il n'avait plus depuis qu'elle lui avait dit adieu. Lucifer qui était toujours dans sa cage hurlait d'injustice, détestant encore un peu plus Michel et Dieu.

« J'aimerais bien le savoir ! »

« Explique-toi ! »

« Tu te souviens de ces deux mortels qu'elles avaient aléatoirement liés lorsqu'elle encore petite et que père, en punition l'avait forcée à aider les cupidons ? Et bien avant de s'enfuir du Paradis elle a liée sa petite protégée, cette sorcière à l'un des frères Winchester, ceux qui nous posent problème. Maintenant tu vas me dire qu'elle avait raison n'est-ce pas ? Tu le fais toujours, pour toi elle n'a jamais eu aucun défaut »

« Ce que je pense ne te regarde pas, en revanche ce qui me regarde c'est sa sécurité, alors tu vas arrêter ta chasse et la laisser revenir »

« Elle s'est enfuie ! Elle a disparue, elle s'est endormie et c'est mêlée à la population humaine »

« Qu'es-tu en train de dire exactement ? »

« Que l'archange dort dans son pyjama de chair »

« Je vais la retrouver, en attendant tu m'arrêtes cette vendetta ! »

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! Je n'ai pas réussi à la tuer, mais lorsque je la retrouverai je ne me raterai pas je peux te l'assurer » Fit Rapahel en partant, cependant Michel lui attrapa l'avant-bras et le menaça d'une voix basse :

« Si tu tentes quoique se soit je m'occuperai de toi » Promit Michel avant que Raphael ne disparaisse.

Michel appela un ange :

« Que sait-on sur Anaëlle ? »

« seulement qu'elle se trouve aux Etats-Unis »

« Très bien, prenez nos meilleurs anges pour la retrouver, dotez les d'un signe distinctif afin que l'on ne les confonde pas avec les anges envoyés par Raphael. Commencez également une politique visant à faire perdre des partisans à Raphaël et surtout je veux être au courant du moindre de ses mouvements ainsi que de ses sbires »

« Se sera fait »

« Trouvez-moi Gabriel »

« Mais il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec le Paradis depuis longtemps … »

« Si c'est pour Anaëlle alors il se montrera »

-Chez Bobby-

Le téléphone d'Elina sonna, elle décrocha rapidement ne voulant pas réveiller Elsa et Bobby qui venait de se coucher.

"Oui Dean."

"Tu serais prête pour une nuit blanche? On est en plein dans les recherches.

"J'y suis aussi alors il n'y a pas de problèmes."

"Vous avez aucune infos vous non plus?"

"Rien. Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez pas que je vous rejoigne? "

"Tu es vraiment impossible!" Commença à s'énerver Dean.

"Ne me crie pas dessus."

"Mais tu es complètement inconsciente, comme si tout ce bordel suffisait pas! Non toi tu veux de jeter dans la gueule dont ne sait pas quelle chose ou quel taré! Elina?" Fit alors Dean dans le vide. "C'est pas vrai elle m'à raccroché au nez!"

De son côté, Elina avait désactivé la sonnerie de son téléphone et était en train de préparer son sac. Elle sortit de la maison et rejoignit sa voiture.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce merdier?!" Fit-elle alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à démarrer. Elle souleva le capot à tout hasard "Celui qui m'a piqué mon moteur il va souffrir!" Se jura-t-elle avant de se résoudre à faire du stop, après tout, elle n'était qu'à deux heures de la ville de l'enquête.

Aux aurores, Bobby se leva et rejoignit Elsa qui prenait son café.

"J'attends Castiou pour reprendre les recherches." Annonça-t-elle.

"Ça marche, tu as vu Elina ce matin?"

"Pas encore."

"Bizarre." Dit-il en la fixant.

"OK j'ai compris, je vais voir." Elsa revint dans la minute qui suivit. "Elle s'est barré, il n'y a plus son sac. J'appelle Sam c'est moins dangereux." Elle s'exécuta seulement c'est Dean qui répondit. "Tu peux me passer Sam."

"Non il est sous la douche, vous avez trouvé quelque chose?"

"En fait on a plutôt perdu quelque chose!" Ironisa-t-elle joyeusement.

"Vous avez perdu quoi exactement?" Commença-t-il à s'inquiéter alors que Sam qui l'avait rejoint n'était pas plus tranquille.

"Dans votre lien à la noix vous n'avez pas le système GPS par hasard?"

"QUOI?! Vous l'avez laissé partir! C'est si difficile de faire juste attention à ce qu'une fille ne sorte pas d'une maison?!" Cria-t-il avant d'arrêter la conversation.

"On a un gros problème c'est ça?" Demanda Sam.

"Très légèrement!" Compléta Dean en composant le numéro d'Elina. "Si t'entends ce message tu me rappelle tout de suite, on vient te chercher et tu reste avec nous. Dépêche toi de rappeler!"

Sam et Dean décidèrent d'aller là où elle aurait pu aller et se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau du Shérif.

"Ah Agents Cobain et Smith! Vous tombez bien, on vient de nous signalez deux autres filles retrouvées et comme les premières ... en très peu de morceaux."

"Vous avez des premiers indices?"

"Non on vient juste de me prévenir, vous le direz à votre collègue, à quelques minutes près elle était là au moment de la nouvelle, moi il faut que j'aille sur place."

"Excusez-nous juste encore une minute, notre collègue?" Demanda Dean dont le visage était passé blanc en quelques secondes.

"Oui l'agent Dun, elle m'a demandé pour aller voir l'appartement de la première victime, c'était bien votre collègue?"

"Oui oui l'agent Dun évidemment." Reprit Sam. "On a fini Shérif on sait que vous avez une journée bien chargée."

"Vous aussi messieurs, vous aussi."

Une fois sortit, Dean reprit son téléphone tout en murmurant "répond, répond"

"Bonjour Dean, je vais bien et en un seul morceau, j'avoue que le camionneur qui m'a prit en stop était un peu collant, mais je vais bien merci."

"C'est pas drôle Elina! Ils ont encore retrouvé deux filles en kit."

"Ah merde! Raison de plus pour se dépêcher. Je suis dans ..." Commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu.

"L'appartement de la première victime, on sait." Intervena Sam.

"Oh bonjour Sam!"

"T'es complètement frappée !"

"Il faut savoir vivre dangereusement! Surtout si c'est pour sauver des gens." Dean essaya d'oublier cette phrase pleine de bienveillance et continua.

"On te rejoint."

"Vous m'attendrez en bas."

"Tu déconnes là j'espère?!"

"Pour arriver là, j'ai dû faire mon sourire numéro 24 et défaire 2 boutons de mon chemisier, alors tu vois pour vous c'est peine perdue!" Fit-elle.

"Bon d'accord mais dès que tu as finis, tu nous rejoins, plus de conneries !"

"Prends moi pour une cruche! Tu crois quoi?! J'ai pas envie de mourir moi! Bon à tout à l'heure." Ils raccrochèrent, Dean et Sam foncèrent vers l'immeuble et Elina entra dans l'appartement, elle s'y sentit tout de suite pas très bien, comme une sensation d'étouffement, elle sortit rapidement et rappela Dean.

"On est en bas, on t'attends."

"D'accord et j'ai trouvé qui fait ça."

"Sérieux?!" Fit très surpris Dean.

"Oui c'est une sorcière, je peux sentir son aura, elle doit être très ancienne avec un pouvoir assez impor..." Elle ne pu finir son mot avant que la toux ne la prenne.

"Et ça va?"

"Oui c'est cette aura, elle est ..." puis Dean n'entendit plus rien.

"Elina?" Essaya-t-il d'appeler avant d'entendre un hurlement, puis un bruit sourd et enfin plus rien. Il fixait Sam comme si il pouvait lui donner des réponses puis fonça vers l'immeuble avant d'être prit de vertiges.

"Dean Dean! Ça va?!" S'inquiéta Sam.

"Elle doit être dans les vapes."

"Assis toi je vais aller voir." Fit-il en le traînant à la voiture et en voyant le regard inquiet de Dean, il ajouta "Je suis pas une petite brune je crains rien." Dean manqua de s'étouffer alors que Sam se dirigea vers l'immeuble, il mit longtemps à cause du gardien mais fini par revenir, penaud.

"Il y a rien, rien du tout!" Fit Sam en s'installant au volant.

"Donc ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est qu'il faut qu'on attende quelques jours pour la retrouver en pièces détachées!" S'énerva Dean malgré un énorme mal au crâne.

"On peut essayer de l'appeler, je t'ai dit qu'il y avait rien donc il n'y avait pas non plus son portable donc peut-être que ..."

"Si ça te fait plaisir mais moi je crois qu'elle est surtout inconsciente, je vais essayer d'avoir Castiel il peut peut-être nous aider, et puis roule ça va m'énerver!"

Au bout d'une heure d'une tension pesante, Dean tua le silence.

"Je vais essayer de la rappeler."

"Je croyais que c'était stupide."

"Sam c'est difficile à expliquer, le marteau piqueur que j'ai dans la tête est beaucoup plus fort mais ... je sais pas, je me sens plus ... présent, je crois qu'elle est réveillée."

"Je te fais confiance."

-Dans un vieux hangar-

"Alors comme ça la belle au bois dormant est réveillée, où devrais-je dire la sorcière puisque toi et moi on est de la même espèce, mais apparemment tu es aussi une chasseuse, si je résume tu te trahis toi même." Entendait Elina, elle essayait de se concentrer pour tout comprendre et garder les yeux ouverts mais cela lui était difficile avec ce mal de tête lancinant, quand elle arriva, elle vit une grande femme blonde s'agiter devant elle. "Mais il y a d'autres différences entre toi et moi, tu es une native, je peux le sentir c'est évident, et tu viens de quelle lignée?"

"La ferme!" Fit Elina de plus en plus elle même.

"Intéressant, je connaissais pas. Et puis, les jeunes aujourd'hui c'est quoi votre problème avec les téléphones?! Le tien n'arrête pas de sonner. Dean Winchester. Un chasseur ? Comme c'est amusant."

"Et vous vous savez que ce serait plus simple de vous faire une coloration au lieu d'enlever toutes les brunes que vous croisez?" Pendant qu'elle la faisait parler Elina s'était dégagé les doigts des liens qui la tenait, elle pouvait à nouveau se servir de ses pouvoirs, alors dès qu'elle vu au loin sur la table, son téléphone s'allumer à cause d'un appel, elle l'accepta.

-Dans la voiture-

"Elina! Elina! J'en reviens pas elle a décroché mais j'entends strictement rien." Fit Dean.

"Mais écoute!"

"J'ai mes raisons de vous enlevez, de vous tuez ..." Sam et Dean n'en revenez pas.

"C'est pour nous faire visité les bas fonds, c'est ça? Vraiment pourri ce hangar, en plus ça a l'air paumé on entend pas une voiture."

"Elle nous donne des indications pour la trouvé!" Souria Dean alors que Sam cherchait sur son portable.

"Et puis vous savez que la taule c'est nul, on gèle en hiver et on cuit en été."

"Vas tu te taire!" Cria la sorcière comme une imploration avant d'envoyer son poignard en direction d'Elina. Cette dernière avec ses pouvoirs retira le poignard de son ventre alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Sam et Dean se regardèrent paniqués vu les bruits qu'ils entendaient quand Dean se plia en deux.

"Dean ça va?!" S'inquièta Sam en freinant brusquement.

"Roule Sammy roule." Fit Dean en se redressant doucement. "Et vite!" Ajouta-t-il la main pleine de sang. Sam jetta un oeil vers son frère, pas satisfait de ce qu'il voyait il accéléra encore un peu plus.

Arrivé sur le parking du hangar, Sam demanda quel était leur plan d'attaque.

"Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais je me sens un peu mieux j'ai l'impression que c'est moins grave qu'au début je peux venir avec toi."

"Faut qu'on écoute ce qu'elles disent." Reprit Sam qui cherchait le portable qui était tombé dans l'agitation. Ils écoutèrent:

"C'est marrant t'as l'air pas très en forme ma vieille." Fit Elina alors que la sorcière s'asseyait. "Et t'es pas très futée non plus, tu deviens faible et moi qui a un trou dans le bide je reprends des forces, tu trouves pas ça étrange?"

Dans la voiture, Dean s'étonna " elle l'affaiblit?!"

"Elle veut nous aider à l'avoir! Tu es sûr que tu peux venir?"

"Ça va aller." Grogna-t-il.

"On y va." Souffla Sam.

Dans l'entrepôt, Elina mettait toutes ses forces à épuisé sa ravisseuse. "J'ai peut-être pas 700 ans d'expérience mais je sais lire et utilisé mes pouvoirs et quand je suis prêt d'une aura de sorcellerie puissante je sais l'exploiter ."

"Et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi?"

"Attendre la cavalerie." Sourit-elle faiblement en voyant Sam et Dean arriver.

"C'est nous!" Fit Dean avec un petit signe de la main avant de lui tirer dessus. La sorcière s'écroula.

"Vous l'avez pas tué!" Cria Elina. "Il faut une balle en argent!"

Sam fouilla ses poches alors que la sorcière envoya Dean dans le mur.

"Je vais la retenir!"

"Essaie donc." Fit la sorcière cependant quand elle voulu bouger, elle ne réussit pas. Sam charga son arme et eut la sorcière mais Dean qui venait en renfort tomba à terre et Elina se mit à gémir bruyamment. Sam comprit: la sorcière étant morte, Elina, et par conséquent Dean, se vidaient de leur énergie, sans parler de la blessure qui s'aggravait. Il courut détacher Elina, il entendait Dean appeler Castiel, alors il se concentra seulement sur sa tâche.

"T'inquiètes pas ça va aller Castiel va arriver et va te soigner d'accord? On va rejoindre Dean." Prévint-il en la portant avec précaution.

"Dans la pièce d'à côté il y a les autres filles, il faut que tu ailles les sauver."

Il la posa près de Dean et se dépêcha d'aller voir les autres alors que Castiel arrivait en même temps.

"Tu en a mis du temps!" Râla Dean.

Castiel ne releva pas la remarque et s'agenouilla près d'Elina, une fois qu'elle fut soigné, il afficha encore une moue insatisfaite.

"Ah non t'inquiète pas, ça c'est à Dean." Fit-elle en passant sa main sur sa tempe. Castiel toucha Dean qui eut un mouvement de recul, tout en le soignant, il continuait de regarder Elina, une fois la marque partit, il hocha la tête.

"Bon quand tu auras fini de te servir de nous comme cobaye, tu pourras peut-être nous parler!" Intervint Dean.

"Je voulais comprendre." Répondit enfin Castiel.

"Comme si c'était possible!" Soupira-t-il.

-Plus tard en arrivant chez Bobby-

"Mais ça a sauvé 3 filles Dean!" Fit vivement Elina.

"Tu aurais pas dû aller là-bas toute seule!" Répondit Dean.

Sam s'écroula sur un fauteuil "deux heure de route avec ces deux là c'est pas possible! Cas aurait pas dû les soigner entièrement." Se plaignit-il à Bobby qui comprit facilement.

" Ça c'est sûr!" Au vue des regards exaspérés autour de lui Dean entraîna Elina dans une autre pièce " ça je ne peux pas être d'accord alors que tu t'es mise en danger au lieu de nous rejoindre tout de suite!" S'énerva-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Elina fit mine de ne pas l'écouter mais quelques secondes plus tard elle ne pu s'empêcher de répondre.

"J'ai suivie mon instinct! Tu aurais fait la même chose! Je savais que je pouvais aider ces filles et comme vous ne vouliez pas m'écouter, j'ai foncer! Tête baissée, c'est vrai!" Dit-elle en se appuyant contre un mur. Il s'approcha et d'un geste bref mit ses mains de chaque côté de ses épaules.

"Tu. Ne me refait. Plus. JAMAIS. ÇA! Fit-il fermement avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'éloignait très légèrement, la défiant du regard. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, fixant le vert puissant de ses yeux malgré la pénombre et se rapprocha de lui. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, effleurant de ses doigts la barbe de trois jours de Dean puis l'embrassa tendrement mais passionnément. Ils se séparèrent à nouveau, se regardèrent et elle quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. Elle rejoignit calmement Sam qui commençait à manger et quelques minutes plus tard Dean vint s'ajouter comme si de rien n'était.

Alors que tout le monde était, pour une fois, calme et silencieux, Castiel apparut faisant sursauter Dean, Elina et Sam, Elsa étant sortie pour un énième repas après un rêve douloureux et épuisant, l'ayant obligé à rester au lit pour plusieurs heures :

« Bon sang Castiel on avait dit quoi sur les visites surprises ?! » S'exclama Dean en se calmant avec une gorgé de bière.

« Soit de téléphoner soit de frapper » répondit Castiel.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en conclues ? » Demanda alors Elina.

"Oh … »

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Castiel ? » S'inquiéta Sam par cette visite inattendue.

"J'ai besoin de conseils »

"On t'écoute »

"Comment on invite une femme à sortir ? On propose quel genre de sortir ? »

"Cinéma en pleine air assis dans une voiture » Fit immédiatement Dean.

"Pas grease ! » Fit immédiatement Elina « Déjà on doit savoir qui est la fille en question »

"Elsa »

"QUOI ?! » S'écrièrent-ils en recrachant ce qu'ils buvaient.

"Il y a un problème ? » Demanda Castiel.

"Sam, Elina, pourquoi est-ce qu'un ange du sacro saint seigneur voudrait délibérément sortir avec Elsa ? La fille se faisant kidnapper pour être la représentation même de presque tous les péchés capitaux ? » Demanda Dean.

"Pourquoi « presque » ? Elle les représente tous, cherche pas ! Mais bon Castiel, en vrai tu penses à qui ? » Fit Elina.

"Elsa »

"Non mais vraiment ? »

"Elsa, il y a un problème ? » Fit Castiel.

"Tu sais que c'est une fausse rousse ? »

"Oui »

"Tu sais qu'elle boit ? »

"Oui »

"Qu'elle fume ? »

« oui »

"Qu'elle mange pour tous les apôtres ? »

"Oui »

"ALORS POURQUOI ?! » S'exclama Sam.

"C'est compliqué »

"Il passe trop de temps parmi nous autres, humbles mortels, il commence à trouver des pirouettes pour s'en sortir » Soupira Dean.

"Emmène là au Mcdo ou le KFC ça lui plaira » Fit Elina.

"Il ne faut pas abuser non plus » Temporisa Sam.

"Abuser est un mot que j'adore » S'exclama Elsa en entrant sans prévenir, faisant faire un bon à tout le monde.

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? » Marmonna Elina.

"J'ai entendu »

"Je ne me suis pas cachée, alors plus KFC ou McDo ? »

"Pancakes et steak house » Répondit immédiatement Elsa en tendant un hamburger à Dean ainsi qu'une part de tarte.

"Merci mon d…. oubliez ça » Fit Dean.

"J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? » Demanda alors Elsa.

"Je demandais des conseils » Fit Castiel en évitant son regard.

"Par rapport à quoi ? »

"Il veut t'inviter à sortir » Fit Sam en retombant dans ses recherches.

"Ah … » Commença Elsa « Et bien quand tu sauras préviens-moi. Bon je vais voir ailleurs si j'y suis, donc si vous avez besoin d'aide oubliez-moi et si on essaie de vous tuer, hurlez !" Fit-elle en partant.

"Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en remettre." Ajouta Dean en reprenant une gorgé de bière.

"Bon mon petit Castiel, je crois qu'on a eu une journée vraiment éprouvante alors viens avec moi." Annonça Elina.

"Pour faire quoi?" Demanda Castiel.

"T'apprendre à oublier."

Castiel commença à la suivre timidement.

"Aller vas Cas elle va pas te violer! » Rassura Dean.

-Plus tard-

"Bon on peut savoir ce que s'est ce bordel?!" Demanda Elsa à Dean et Sam alors que des éclats de rire se faisaient entendre dans une autre pièce.

"Attends. Castiel rit aux éclats?" Demanda Sam en y prêtant attention.

"Oh merde!" Fit Dean en se levant brusquement suivit de Sam et Elsa. En arrivant dans la pièce, ils virent Castiel en plein fou rire étalé au sol, Elina pas vraiment dans un meilleur état, à genoux sur le canapé en s'appuyant contre le dossier et plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol et la table basse.

"Dean c'est tes bouteilles ou les miennes qu'ils viennent de siffler?!" S'inquiéta Elsa.

"J'en ai pas la moindre idée."

"Je vais voir." Fit-il afin de se rassurer.

"Qu'est ce qui vous a prit de vous mettre dans un état pareil?!" Demanda Sam.

"J'apprenais à l'ange comment déstressé mais au bout de 2 bières il est couché!" Rit Elina.

"Vous étiez si stressé que ça ? » S'étonna Elsa en revenant. "Bon heureusement vous avez prit les bouteilles de Dean."

"PARDON?!" Fit Dean d'une voix rauque, puis il se rapprocha d'Elina. "Toi t'as pas bu que 2 bières."

"Et non!" Répondit-elle s'une voix enfantine.

"Elle est complètement torchée." Constata Sam.

"Et dis donc comment il me parle la grande tige!" Répliqua-t-elle.

Sam ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise puis regarda son frère afin d'obtenir un peu de soutien mais sa seule réponse fut: "bah c'est vrai Sam tu as vus comment tu lui a parlé? Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brut. " Sam répondit par un simple regard outré.

"Peace and love!" Cria Elina en tendant la main afin de taper celle de Dean, mais celui ci en profita pour la porter et la mettre comme il faut sur le canapé. "Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher."

"Non!" Contesta-t-elle en le tapant tel un chat qui ferait ses griffes, puis elle se leva, se tint face à lui, lui fit signe de se taire avec un doigt sur la bouche et fit: "et puis la prochaine que tu fais ça prend au moins un tic tac!" Fit-elle en s'écroulant sur le canapé, les autres le regardait sans comprendre.

"Je crois que je vais m'endormir." Ajouta Dean en baillant avant de s'écrouler par terre.

"D'accord tout va bien." Commenta Elsa. "Et on fait quoi de l'ange qui a les 4 fers en l'air?"

"On le laisse atterrir." Fit Sam en partant.

"Et tu vas laisser ton frère par terre?!

"Ah oui c'est vrai. " Reprit Sam en allant porté son frère jusqu'à un fauteuil.

"Comment il fait pour pas se réveiller? !"

"J'imagine que puisque leurs sommeils sont liés, l'alcoolisme passagé d'Elina doit être plus fort que le reste."

"Très intéressant. Je vais aller gribouiller mon carnet c'est plus simple."

Sam la regarda partit, l'air soupçonneux et reprit ses recherches.


	5. Chapter 5

-Le lendemain-

La maison était très calme, les péripéties des derniers jours avaient en quelques sortes calmé tout le monde, de plus Elsa était un vrai courant d'air qu'on pouvait apercevoir avec un peu de chance de temps en temps en dehors des heures de repas. Elina et Dean s'étaient réveillé avec un énorme mal de crâne, ce dernier n'avait pas oublié de la remercier pour sa cuite de la veille même si intérieurement il ne pouvait pas la blâmer: il aurait volontiers fait la même chose.

Actuellement, Elina lisait l'un de ses livres de magie lorsque Sam entra dans la pièce.

"Il s'est passé quoi hier?" Demanda Sam en s'installant près d'Elina.

"Tu parles de quelle partie? Celle où je me fais kidnapper par une sale sorcière? Celle où ce fichu sort est de plus en plus fort? Celle où je me suis bourrée comme probablement jamais? Celle où je t'ai snobé? Celle où j'ai quasiment humilié Dean? Nan parce que tu vois j'en ai fait des choses hier. » Répondit-elle d'un air dramatique.

"Tu vois il y a quelques jours tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas que je me détruise et que tu ferais tout pour que ça ne se reproduise pas et je confirme tu fais bien ton boulot et tu as raison de le faire parce qu'il y a eu des moments où j'avais envie de flancher et ça m'a retenu parce que tu aurais pu être tué ce jour là car j'ai été un idiot alors la moindre des choses c'est que je ne te laisse pas faire la même chose."

"Sam je me suis pris une cuite faut pas non plus exagérer!"

"Tu ne l'as pas fait pour rien. Tu n'es pas Dean." Sourit-il.

"Sérieusement il arrive encore à être bourré?!"

"Si il met du coeur à l'ouvrage, il peut."

"Je ne veux pas voir ça."

"Change pas de sujet. » Fit-il faussement menaçant.

"Je veux retrouver cette archange. Elle est sûrement la réponse à beaucoup de nos questions seulement on a rien et ça ne s'arrange pas, tu l'as vu comme moi. Quand j'étais dans ce hangar, je me doutais que Dean ne pétait pas la forme mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'aggravation surtout comme ça d'un coup, il avait mes blessures! Et j'avais les siennes. Comment veux tu expliquer ça?"

"Je me doute bien que ça doit être difficile à gérer."

"Et puis, il y a ..." Fit-elle en s'arrêtant. "Non je ne peux pas parler de ça avec toi." Souria-t-elle.

"Je vois." Répondit-il en baissant la tête. "En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'à ses yeux tu es comme toutes les autres."

"ça je suis à peu près sûre que c'est la première fois qu'il connait un lien pareil!" Ironisa-t-elle.

"Ok je vois que c'est peine perdue."

"Bravo petit génie." Fit-elle en reprenant son livre.

"T'as pas l'impression de t'étaler avec tes livres?" Commenta-t-il en prenant le premier qui lui tomba sous la main. "C'est quoi ça?"

"C'est pas à moi c'est à Elsa."

"Vous faites quoi les intellos?" Demanda Dean en arrivant.

"C'est le carnet d'Elsa ça?" Fit étonné Sam.

"Bah ... oui."

"Venez voir." Dean s'assit et tout comme Elina il se pencha pour regarder.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça!?"

"Oh punaise c'est encore de l'Enochien!" S'exclama la jeune femme en prenant le livre.

"Encore, comment ça encore?!" S'étonna Dean.

"Euh ..." Fit bêtement Sam. "Elina tu peux nous traduire ça?"

"Oui ça devrait aller mais c'est super long!"

"Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode là!"

« Ok on a pas eu le temps de t'en parler mais c'est pas la première fois qu'on s'aperçoit que Elsa fait des notes en Enochien. » Essaya d'expliquer Sam.

« Attends c'est pas juste des notes ça! »

« Vous oubliez souvent de me dire des trucs comme ça!? » Râla Dean.

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil légèrement inquiet à Elina alors que cette dernière répliqua dans la foulée:

« Mais non exagère pas! C'était juste avant la mission et … »

« Oui tu as été kidnappé et ainsi de suite j'ai bien compris je peux au moins avoir le topo? » Ajouta-t-il bougon.

« L'autre fois sur sa serviette elle avait marqué « Michel est libre » alors qu'elle avait l'air à peine consciente de ce qu'elle faisait et là ce truc qui normalement est son carnet de griffonnage ressemble à … une Bible. »

« Pardon?! » Firent Sam et Dean en même temps.

« Il faut que je le lise mieux mais la première page, c'est la Bible. »

« Pause! » S'exclama Dean. « Tu es capable de déchiffré une Bible en Enochien?! »

« Oui monsieur! Oui je sais faire ça mais moi ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi Elsa connait et écrit de l'Enochien. »

« Vous pensez qu'elle nous cache des choses? » Demanda Sam.

« ça parait plutôt évident! » Bougonna l'ainé.

« Pas forcément. » Intervint-elle sous les regards étonnés des Winchester. « Bon vous savez très bien que je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur mais je l'ai vu écrire sur cette serviette et aussi sur ce carnet et … je sais pas elle a pas l'air d'être réellement elle-même dans ces moments là. »

« Faut lui demander. » Fit fermement Dean.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée vu son caractère ça risque juste de la braquer et si c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne maitrise pas, on va se retrouver avec une bombe à retardement sur les bras. »

« C'est déjà une bombe à retardement! »

« Non Dean! Si on la surveille il n'y a pas de raison! On a tous vu des choses bizarres ici, on sait tous à quels points les choses bizarres peuvent être dangereuses, risquées mais aussi des fois extraordinaires et peut importe la catégorie on sait que brusquer n'est pas une solution, alors, s'il te plaît accorde nous un peu de temps pour comprendre. »

« T'es d'accord avec ça Sam? » Demanda son ainé.

« Pas sur tout mais on peut laisser du temps, peut-être. »

« Et puis écoutez moi. » Fit Elina. « On sait qu'elle fait des rêves de l'archange Anaëlle, qui, qu'on le veuille ou non deviendra un jour l'une de nos priorités et si tout ça est lié, comme je commence à le penser, on aura l'avantage avec Elsa. »

« ça me parait très gros tout ça. »

"Ce que je propose c'est qu'on te laisse un peu de temps pour fouiner … " Commença Sam avant d'être interrompu par Dean.

"Et nous donner une bonne raison de ne pas intervenir. »

"Marché conclu. »

-Plus tard-

Castiel les regarda de loin, ces quatre petit humains qui étaient sous sa protection, SES humains. Castiel était revenu pendant quelques heures au Paradis afin de savoir si Michel, qui était de retour dans le jeu, avait des nouvelles d'Anaëlle mais bien évidemment, l'archange n'avait pas eu un seul moment à lui accorder. L'ange soupira, il aurait dut le savoir, dès que cela touchait à Anaëlle les autres archanges étaient sur le fil du rasoir. Raphaël avait toujours voulu la détruire, lui enlever sa grâce et la faire disparaitre, bien évidemment Dieu ne l'a jamais laissé faire. Gabriel qui était presque le frère siamois d'Anaëlle dépérissait toujours dès qu'elle disparaissait. Michel lui était prêt à aller en guerre et à enfermer la moitié du Paradis pour la retrouver, peu importe quoi. Lucifer lui était plus radical, il tuerait toutes les personnes qui ont croisés le chemin de sa soeur jusqu'à la retrouver quitte à mettre la planète à feu et à sang.

Pendant son cours passage, Castiel était tombé sur Balthazar, un vieil ami et un proche de l'archange disparue, lui non plus n'avait pas de nouvelles et commençait à s'inquiéter, chose qu'il ne fait jamais. La moitié du paradis, ceux qui ne suivent pas Raphaël, la cherche désespérément, après tout, elle est censée les protéger, bien évidemment Anaëlle n'étant pas du genre sur-protectrice préférait les laisser voler de leurs propres ailes et intervenir qu'en cas d'urgences.

Castiel avait cherché à la joindre, à lui parler mais rien, il se sentait vide, après des années de guerre, elle avait été celle lui permettant de changer, le faisant se remettre en question.

Castiel soupira, il venait de trouver une nouvelle affaire, et si son intuition était la bonne, alors ça n'allait pas du tout leur plaire :

« Donc on va dans l'Ohio ? » Récapitula Elina en préparant son sac.

« Apparement » Fit simplement Dean en se mettant au volant de sa voiture.

« On se retrouve là-bàs » Fit à son tour Elsa en montant dans sa propre voiture « Castiel tu viens ! »

« Je peux m'y téléporter » Répondit l'ange.

« Tu viens et c'est tout » Râla Elsa.

« Soyez prudents » Prévint Sam.

Les deux voitures démarrèrent, Elsa ouvrant la marche. Il faisait encore nuit noire et le chemin jusque dans l'Ohio serait long. Si du côté d'Elsa et Castiel, la conversation était plutôt varié et simple du côté des Winchester et d'Elina ce n'était pas du tout la même chose! Sam n'appréciait pas vraiment l'ambiance, il sentait son frère amer et savait pertinemment que ça n'était pas bon et pour ne pas arranger les choses Elina était en train de lire le carnet d'Elsa, elle avait remarqué que la Bible se trouvait être du point de vue d'Anaëlle, elle a même ajouté que cette dernière ne devait pas beaucoup aimer Noé ayant trouvé une note en marge le traitant d'abruti, elle trouva l'archange très narcissique car elle avait planqué dans une église une flèche qu'elle avait elle même forgée parce qu'elle représentait sa toute puissante. Elle précisa la proximité de l'endroit et les garçons lui fit promettre d'y aller après la mission trouvant l'objet idéal pour tenter un sort de localisation.

Après un très long moment, ils aperçurent la ville. Il y avait une étrange atmosphère, comme une espèce d'aura rose qui envelopperait la ville. Les lumières des maisons renvoyaient un éclat tamisé, la ville semblait respirer … l'amour :

« Je le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout » Marmonna Dean, tandis qu'Elina hochait la tête, tout comme Sam.

« C'est quoi ça ?! » S'exclama Elsa « Cuculand ?! »

« Cuculand ? » Interrogea Castiel, perdu.

« L'amour, la passion, tout ça tout ça quoi … »

« Oh …. Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y »

« As-tu eu d'autres rêves sur Anaëlle ? »

« Oui quelques uns, mais beaucoup moins »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Et bien, avant j'en faisais un dès que je fermais les yeux mais depuis trois ou quatre jours ça s'atténue, pas que je m'en plaigne »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » S'étonna Castiel.

« Non mais attends tu as vu le caractère ?! C'est une grande gamine qui fuit ses responsabilités, elle a des frangins exaspérants, pas de vie sexuelle, elle joue les anges-sitter et jamais sans avoir un merci en retour ! »

« Nous autres les anges, nous ne sommes pas … très éloquents, contrairement aux archanges »

« J'avais bien remarqué. Par contre, j'ai une question, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle passait autant de temps avec Kurt Cobain, Mozart, Cléopâtre, Michel-Ange et James Dean ? »

« Je ne les connais pas … »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas » Soupira Elsa en se garant sur le parking du motel le plus proche.

« Je propose qu'on s'arrête là pour nuit et que l'on commence l'épopée demain matin » Proposa Sam en sortant de la voiture.

« Aucun des deux ne s'est endormi pendant le trajet ? » S'étonna Elsa avec …. inquiétude.

« Non aucun problème » Répondit gentiment Elina.

« Formidable ! » Sourit Sam.

« Bon quand vous aurez finis on pourra peut-être aller se reposer ! » Râla Dean, fidèle à lui-même.

« Je vous retrouve demain matin » Fit Castiel avant de disparaitre.

Les quatre chasseurs entrèrent dans le motel, les murs étaient roses, des tableaux avec des fleurs accrochés aux murs, des bouquets partout :

« Oh bonjour ! Bienvenu au motel du petit cupidon ! » S'écria la propriétaire.

Les chasseurs se contentèrent d'hocher la tête pour dire bonjour.

« Vous voulez des chambres je suppose ? »

« En effet » Répondit simplement Dean avec une tête qui voulait dire « mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là!? »

« Dans ce motel nous ne proposons que des chambres avec lits pour 2, c'est formidable! Donc nous disons deux chambres pour deux merveilleux couples ! Vous savez que c'est vraiment incroyable ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ? » Se braqua Elsa.

« Mais vos couples ! Assumer votre orientation sexuelle ! »

« Notre orientation sexuelle ? » Répéta Sam, perdu.

« Oui ! De nos jours les personnes gays ont tellement peurs de s'afficher ! C'est rafraichissant de vous voir vous assumer autant ! » S'écria la propriétaire, des coeurs dans les yeux « Voici vos clés, les chambres 34 et 35 et pas de bêtises hein » Fit-elle avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Elina vira au cramoisie, tout comme Sam. Tandis que Dean et Elsa se demandaient plutôt comment ne pas exploser. Elina récupéra les clés en forme de coeur et partit rapidement vers sa chambre. Une fois devant les portes, ils s'arrêtèrent :

« On s'organise comment ? » Demanda Dean « Je refuse de dormir avec Sam il arrête pas de bouger ! »

« Bah Elina avec Dean, parce que je ne supporterais ni l'un ni l'autre et donc Sam avec moi » Décida Elsa.

« On va faire ça » Soupira Sam.

« Vas-y cache ta joie loosechester ! » Claqua Elsa.

« Hey commence pas ! » S'agaça Dean.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, ils avaient eu la très nette sensation que quelque chose les avaient transpercer mais sans que cela soit douloureux. D'un coup, ils furent calmes, et sans un mot, ils entrèrent dans leurs chambres.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Elsa s'exprima :

« On dort tous les deux dans le lit point, je ne veux pas de conneries du genre « je prends le fauteuil ou le canapé » compris ? »

« ça me va, mais va falloir s'organiser » Fit Sam, gêné.

« J'ai une idée ! Enfin, pour ça faut espérer qu'il y a d'autres oreillers » Réfléchit Elsa en regardant dans l'armoire de la chambre « nan mais c'est une blague ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Regarde ! » S'exclama Elsa en se retournant, un oreiller en forme de coeur dans chaque mains.

« Ils abusent pas un peu ?! »

« C'est exactement ce que je me dis ! »

« Je suis sûr que tu adores » Se moqua Sam.

Elsa répondit en lançant les oreillers sur Sam, qui les reçut en pleine tête :

« Sérieusement ?! » Rit Sam.

« Très, maintenant, excuse-moi je vais prendre une douche »

Après avoir trouvés quelques choses à manger, ils s'installèrent sur le sol et mangèrent devant la télé ou était diffusé un épisode de « la clinique des coeurs brisés » :

« C'est ridicule » Fit Elsa, exaspérée.

« Franchement ! Qui s'embrasse dans un ascenseur ?! C'est pas …. »

« Ouais c'est pas … » Confirma Elsa.

Après deux autres épisodes ils allèrent se coucher :

« C'était quoi ton idée ? » Demanda Sam.

« Un mur d'oreillers ! »Fit joyeusement Elsa en le construisant « Tu vois, ton espace, mon espace »

« C'est une idée à garder si jamais un cas similaire devait encore arriver »

« On va éviter que ça se reproduise, les choses vont vites devenir gênantes »

« Pas idiot »

Sam et Elsa discutèrent encore un petit moment, Elsa allant même jusqu'à se confier légèrement à Sam, ce qui surprit ce dernier. Au petit matin, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent ils firent tous les deux un bon en arrière et évitèrent de peu de tomber. En effet, ils s'étaient réveillés enlacés, serrant l'autre jusqu'à lui en bloquer la respiration :

« Je vais me préparer » Fit Elsa en fuyant dans la salle de bain.

« Je … je vais m'occuper » rougit Sam en évitant de la regarder.

De leurs côtés, Elina et Dean faisaient eux aussi face au grand dilemme du couchage.

« Je vais dormir sur le fauteuil et puis tu peux aller dans la salle de bains en première. » Résolut rapidement Dean.

« D'accord mais t'es sûr que ça va aller sur le fauteuil? »

« Ouais. » Râla Dean.

« Arrête de me faire la tronche c'est juste insupportable! Tu vas dormir dans le couloir si ça continu! »

« Je peux y aller tout de suite si ça t'arrange! »

Elina montra à quel point il l'exaspérait.

« Tu te comportes comme un gamin! C'est pas parce que tout le monde ne te dis pas tout tout de suite que tu dois te vexer! Idem pour les gens qui ne sont pas du même avis que toi. »

« Mais … »

« Si j'ai un avis différent du tien qu'est-ce que ça peut faire?! C'est pas parce qu'on a cette connexion, très forte il est vrai mais j'ai mes opinions et je les ferai entendre! Je suis comme ça et si tu en a marre tu n'as qu'a toi aussi faire des efforts pour trouver cette archange et comme ça je pourrais partir et retrouver ma vie! »

« De quoi?! »

La tension était à son comble, Dean ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça, Elina non plus d'ailleurs, elle avait le cerveau en ébullition, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et n'avait aucune idée de la réaction que pourrait avoir Dean alors dans un geste qu'elle même ne comprit pas elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa.

Dean répondit sans se faire attendre, il l'a porta jusqu'à la commode et continua à l'embrasser passionnément, il commença à sentir les doigts froids d'Elina s'immiscer sous son t-shirt ce qui lui donna un frison ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire cette dernière. Il lui prit les mains et s'éloigna un peu:

"Non." Elina le regarda en reprenant son souffle, totalement dans l'incompréhension, elle ne savait pas si elle voulait rire ou lui mettre une claque en pleine face mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était le regarder.

"Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas être une de plus parmi les autres alors je te montre ou tout du moins j'essaie de te montrer que c'est pas comme ça que je te vois."

"Tu ne dis pas souvent "non" à une fille j'ai l'impression." Fit-elle en commençant à se détendre un peu.

"Tu crois quoi!? Je ne suis pas un mec facile! Même si c'est vrai qu'il n'y en pas eu souvent et que celles là étaient largement plus âgées et avaient un physique à des années lumières du tien. "

"Du genre que tu ne voulais pas les porté jusqu'à une commode par peur qu'une hanche se déboîte?"

"Je pensais être horrible mais tu es vraiment douée dans le genre." Ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. "En tout cas, je n'ai jamais dit "non" à une fille pour elle."

"D'accord, je note." Fit-elle en descendant de la commode. "Et maintenant que tu as arrêter de faire la tronche tu oublies ce fauteuil, si tu es gêné tu te mettras sur la couette, mais si tu es en face de moi ça va m'énerver et je vais pas dormir et du coup toi non plus et après tu es d'une humeur absolument insupportable!"

"C'est moi qui suis d'une humeur insupportable?!" Réagit-il.

'Ça ne peut pas être moi je suis un vrai ange." Devant le début de fou rire de Dean, elle reprit "enfin une sorcière mais ... euh ... c'est possible une sorcière angélique?"

"Non je crois pas." Se moqua-t-il.

"Il faudrait l'inventé car j'entrerai bien dans cette catégorie, il faudra leur dire."

"Tu veux dire ça a qui exactement?"

"Aux archanges, si ça peut éviter de provoquer l'apocalypse ou de croire que l'on est leurs marionnettes et puis Dieu il a tout créé il peut bien faire une catégorie pour moi".

"Tu crois qu'il a que ça à faire?"

"C'est que tu as franchement l'impression qu'il en a quelque chose à faire de toi? Je ne te pensais pas optimiste, surtout que tout ce qu'on fait en ce moment c'est essayer de limiter les dégâts de ses chers enfants!'

"Je sais pas comment on va remettre la main sur Anaëlle."

"Je sais pas, j'espère trouvé des infos dans cette Bible et il faudra aussi tester si Elsa comprend l'Enochien mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'on en saura pas plus ce soir alors au dodo et je t'en supplies arrête de me faire la tronche."

"Si tu me supplies alors je peux faire un effort." Se moqua-t-il.

Le lendemain matin, ils se préparèrent rapidement avant de descendre rejoindre les autres. Elina passa son temps à parler de Sam, elle se demandait comment il avait dormi, comment lui et Elsa avaient fait et même comment serait ses cheveux, Dean commençait à grimacer mais décida d'attendre avant de trouver ça vraiment bizarre, pensant à de la simple provocation.

Une fois tous bien réveillés, ils eurent une impression bizarre, sauf Dean qui était lui-même. Lorsqu'ils sortirent pour le petit-déjeuner, Elsa salua tout le monde avec un grand sourire niais, Elina avait le regard plein d'étoiles et Sam semblait complètement ailleurs. Dean les regarda bizarrement mais ne dis rien.

Ils décidèrent d'entrer dans le café du Poney amoureux, un café aux allures rustiques avec des décorations qui, selon Dean, sont dignes d'un film d'horreur. Des cœurs et des roses partout, des tapis moelleux, des fauteuils en forme de cœur, des chansons d'amour en fond. Ils s'installèrent et Castiel apparut, se faisant accueillir par de grands sourires et salut de la tête de la part de Dean, et comme les autres hier soir, il eut l'impression que quelque chose d'indolore l'avait traversé.

« Bonjour ! Alors voici pour vous c'est offert par la maison » Sourit la serveuse en déposant une assiette de gâteaux en forme de cœur « Je suis sure que vous allez adorer ! Alors, que voulez-vous ? »

« Rien merci » Fit Castiel.

« Le petit-déjeuner du jour avec un café et une assiette de bacon » Commanda Dean.

« Idem mais au lieu du bacon, des pancakes » Fit Elsa.

Elina et Sam commandèrent rapidement un petit-déjeuner léger.

« Allez-y ! Goûter les petits-gâteaux » Invita la serveuse.

« ça ira merci » Sourit Sam poliment.

« Ils sont sans sucre ajoutés ! C'est un cadeau de bienvenu ! Vous n'allez pas refuser ? » Insista la serveuse, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Tous se décidèrent à en gouter un :

« Ils sont bons ! » S'étonna Elina.

« Je voulais l'avais dit ! » Sourit la serveuse avant de partir vers les cuisines.

En attendant leurs plats, ils mangèrent avec appétit les gâteaux qui leurs avaient été offerts, même Castiel en prit quelques uns. Lorsque les plats arrivèrent, Dean commença à remarquer des changements d'attitudes étranges chez Castiel, Sam, Elina et Elsa. Il entama son petit-déjeuner tout en s'arrêtant pour manger ces petits gâteaux.

Elina était collée à Sam, le regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux, trouvant toujours une occasion pour le toucher. Sam lui tentait de se rapprocher d'Elsa qui elle, faisait peur à Dean ! Elle lui souriait et lui lançait des regards très éloquents, bien trop éloquents pour une personne comme elle ! Mais là où Dean faillit en tomber de sa chaise, c'était l'attitude de Castiel qui fixait Elina et essayait de la nourrir depuis sa propre fourchette :

« Bon les gars ont devraient s'y mettre » Fit Dean après avoir payé.

« Oh mais pourquoi ? On a le temps ! » S'écria joyeusement Elsa.

« Oui c'est vrai ! » Ajouta Elina avec enthousiasme.

« On pourrait aller voir la boutique en face ! » Proposa Sam.

« Sammy, c'est une boutique de porcelaine … » Fit Dean, dépité.

« Et ? » Demanda Elsa « Si tu veux on peut aller faire quelque chose rien que tous les deux ! »

« Hein ?! » Fit très intelligemment Dean.

« NON ! » S'exclama Sam en saisissant la main d'Elsa « On ne devrait pas se séparer, sinon je ne pourrais pas te protéger ! C'est dangereux là-dehors ! »

« Mais ! Et moi alors ?! Je ne compte pas ?! »S'indigna Elina, la mine boudeuse.

« On peut aller où tu veux, partout dans le monde » Lui répondit Castiel, la bouche en coeur.

« Non mais oh ! Vous avez pas finis ?! Ils vous arrivent quoi aujourd'hui ?! » S'exclama Dean à bout de nerfs.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » S'étonna Sam en essayant de faire un câlin à Elsa qui se cacha derrière Dean.

« Sam ! Occupe-toi de moi ! » Exigea Elina.

« Tu as Castiel pour ça ! » Répliqua le dit Sam sans la regarder.

« Je ne veux pas Castiel je te veux toi ! »

« WOH ! » Cria Dean avant de respirer profondément afin de reprendre son calme « nous allons retourner à l'hôtel faire quelques recherches d'accord ? »

Oui ! »

-Au Paradis-

« Où est Gabriel ? » Demanda Michel à l'ange le plus proche.

« Salut frangin ! ça faisait longtemps ! » Sourit Gabriel, assis sur la chaise de son frère, les pieds sur le bureau « sympa le bureau ! Tu as eu une promotion ? »

« Gabriel »

« Michel »

« Content de te voir de retour »

« Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer par autant de gentillesse »

« Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai demandé à ce que l'on te retrouve ? »

« Je suppose que le grand Lucifer fait encore des siennes … »

« J'aurais préféré » Maugréa Michel en s'asseyant.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ça ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide à Anaëlle ? D'ailleurs où est-elle ? Je me serais attendu à ce qu'elle m'accueille comme elle le fait à chaque fois … et … pourquoi je ne la sens plus ? Pourquoi je ne sens et n'entends plus sa grâce !?» Paniqua l'archange.

« C'est justement pour ça que tu es là »

« Quoi tu es jaloux qu'elle me préfère ? » Titilla Gabriel, cachant ses réels sentiments.

« Elle a disparue » Lâcha Michel avec un regard noir.

« Tu as vérifié les Caraïbes ? Tu sais qu'elle adore cet endroit, où les îles grecques ? » Demanda Gabriel en tâchant de garder son inquiétude sous contrôle.

« Elle a fait pire que seulement disparaitre Gabriel »

« Bon plutôt que de faire durer le suspens, tu ne pourrais pas aller droit au but ? » S'agaça Gabriel.

« Et bien dans les grandes lignes, Raphaël mène une véritable vendetta contre elle, il a essayé de la tuer elle a donc décidé de disparaitre »

« Disparaitre ok, mais comment ? » Demanda Gabriel en essayant de ne pas s'énerver tout de suite et d'aller s'occuper de Raphaël lui même « Pourquoi est-ce que Raphaël n'est pas emprisonné ? Je suis sur que Lucifer adorerait avoir de la compagnie ! »

« Il est intouchable, la moitié du Paradis le soutien, tu sais à quel point certains sont … »

« Je sais, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Elle s'est cachée dans un corps, elle a … endormie sa véritable nature, elle se balade sur terre sans savoir qui elle est et sans moyens de se défendre ! » Tonna Michel, acceptant de montrer son inquiétude, son stress et son découragement.

« Même en veille, elle est puissante » Rappela Gabriel « Ce qu'elle a fait ne va pas tenir encore bien longtemps, même si Dieu à disparu, il ne laissera jamais Anaëlle s'effacer volontairement pendant trop longtemps. Tu sais qu'il a toujours cherché à la préservé de tout, même d'elle-même, rappel-toi le coup de la Bible ! »

« Il faut la retrouver avant Raphaël, si il découvre où elle est cachée et qu'elle n'est pas vraiment elle-même, il la tuera sans y réfléchir à deux fois ! »

« Tu as des pistes ? »

« Tu te souviens des deux âmes qu'elle avait réunie alors qu'ils n'étaient pas censé être destiné l'un à l'autre ? »

« Oh que oui ! Père l'a forcé à s'occuper d'eux, et les cupidons ont commencés à lui vouer un culte parce que pour une fois, quelqu'un s'occupait d'eux. »

« Tu n'as pas tord … »

« Alors ça si je m'y attendais ! Si j'avais su j'aurais filmé la scène et j'aurais réécouté cette phrase tous les jours pendant les prochains 10 millénaires » Se moqua Gabriel.

« Ne commence pas ! Nous pensons que les Winchester et leur sorcière ont des indices, tout comme l'autre chasseuse qui les a récemment rejoint, elle a tenté un sort de convocation qui n'a pas marché, pourtant Père sait que je l'ai aidé »

« Toi, tu as aidé une mortelle ?! » S'étonna Gabriel.

« Son idée allait de paire avec mon objectif, et puis, malgré son attitude son but était noble »

« Pourquoi tu la surveille ? »

« Tu sais à quel point Anaëlle aimait partager des moments de sa vie avec des humains ? »

« Je sais, merci ! Dieu à demander à ce que l'on efface toutes les informations sur elle dans toutes les Bibles, plusieurs fois puisqu'à chaque fois elle faisait en sorte de ré-apparaitre dans les évangiles ! Il n'y a plus que quelques sectes qui croient en elle et en son existence, Père n'a pas réussi à la préserver d'eux … »

« Père était un peu … protecteur »

« Je ne me souviens pas que tu es essayé de l'arrêter … »

« C'était le meilleur moyen pour la garder en sécurité ! »

« Je te rappelle quand même qu'elle est née pour veiller sur les anges et les humains, trouver un équilibre entre les deux alors la mettre en cage était pas franchement la meilleure solution !»

« Le sujet n'est pas là ! Elle envoie des visions à cette humaine, la question est donc de savoir, pourquoi elle et est-ce qu'elle a des informations? »

« T'inquiète pas, j'avais bien compris. Je vais prendre tout ça en main … Tu sais que si il y a bien une chose pour laquelle tu peux me faire confiance, c'est bien lorsque ça concerne Anaëlle »

« Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai fais cherché, utilise tous les moyens que tu veux, pour une fois tu as mon accord »

« Trop d'honneur » Railla Gabriel « As-tu essayé de joindre le Saint-Père pour un petit coup de main ? Si c'est pour elle, il fera un geste »

« Non, si il doit faire quelque chose se sera directement concentré sur elle et tu le sais »

« Si il en a vraiment assez des prières, il pourrait penser à s'ouvrir une boite mail ou un répondeur … »

« Gabriel ! »

« Détends-toi tu me fatigues » Soupira Gabriel avant de disparaitre, laissant des bonbons au passage, sur le fauteuil de Michel.

-Sur terre-

« Je veux sortir ! Dean s'il-te-plait ! Comment tu peux me faire ça à moi ! » Supplia Elsa qui était enfermée dans la salle de bain.

« Dean ! Laisse-là sortir ! » Menaça Sam.

« Où quoi Sammy ? Tu est attaché tu ne peux rien faire ! Elina repose-moi ce filtre ! » Ordonna Dean.

« Je fais ce que je veux ! » Bouda-t-elle en le reposant malgré tout.

« CASTIEL ! » Cria Dean à bout de nerfs ! « SILENCE ! Voilà ce que l'on va faire, je fais des recherches, vous avez chacun des livres pour travailler, alors quand vous aurez trouvés une vraie piste, je vous détacherais et l'on arrêtera ce trou duc compris ? »

« Pourquoi on devrait t'obéir ?! » Demanda Elina.

« Parce qu'il a le sens du commandement, il est naturellement doué pour ça » Fangirla Elsa depuis la salle de bain.

« Moi aussi ! » Fit jalousement Sam.

« Pitié tuez-moi maintenant … » Marmonna Dean en se replongeant dans son bouquin.

Il aura fallut plusieurs heures à Dean pour enfin trouver la source de tous ces évènements:

« Un cupidon ! On doit affronter un cupidon ?! » S'exclama Dean.

« Oui » Fit simplement Castiel.

« Quoi oui ? Tu le savais depuis le début ? »

« Oui »

« Je vais le tuer et comme ça on mangera de la dinde au dinée » râla Dean.

« Les cupidons sont également appelés les chérubins » Expliqua Castiel « Dans la hiérarchie angélique ils sont tout en bas de l'échelle »

« Donc des trous duc » Résuma Dean.

« Ils sont doués pour manipuler les émotions »

« Donc des trous duc! » Répéta Dean.

« Je peux sortir maintenant ?! » Demanda Elsa.

« Ils servent Michel » Continua Castiel.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça dès le départ ?! »

« Parce que j'essayais de déterminer de quel étoile Elina pourrait bien venir, les chérubins sont comme vous dites, bipolaire en quelque sorte. Ils sont invisibles la plupart du temps, ils peuvent faire tomber les gens amoureux, ils peuvent se téléporter, ils sont très forts, ils sont immortels et invulnérables »

« Comment on les tuent ?! » Demanda Dean.

« Un archange peut le faire aisément mais nous n'en avons aucun sous la main, une lame d'ange peut fonctionner ainsi que celle d'un archange, mais je pourrais toujours essayer de le soumettre à ma volonté, mais je ne pense pas que la force brute sera nécéssaire, ils sont inoffensifs, si un chérubin fait autant de tapage ici c'est qu'il y a une raison. »

« On avisera. » Fit Dean en attrapant une lame d'ange « Comment on le retrouve ? »

« Je peux essayer de le repérer en localisant sa grâce. »

« Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! » S'exclama Dean en libérant tout le monde, Elsa se jeta dans ses bras mais Sam l'intercepta et la prit dans ses bras, l'écrasant contre lui pendant qu'Elina s'apprêtait à la tuer, mais fut finalement retenue par Castiel .

« Il est dans un entrepôt à la sortie de la ville »Annonça Castiel.

« Très bien, tout le monde en voiture, Sam devant ! »

Tout le monde monta en voiture, Castiel se téléportant déjà sur place. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'entrepôt qui était le seul de la ville. En entrant, ils virent un homme nu en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes :

« Je rêve où il est à poil ?! » S'exclama Sam.

« Des amis ! » S'exclama le chérubin en courant vers eux, sous leurs regards dégoutés, ils les pris dans ses bras, mais Elina et Elsa reculèrent à temps.

« CASTIEL ! » S'écria le chérubin au comble de la joie « Tu m'as manqué mon vieil ami »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Castiel en se reculant vivement, ne supportant pas la vue du chérubin.

« Je la recherche ! »

« Qui ? » Demanda Dean.

« Mais Anaëlle ! Tout le monde la cherche ! Nous sommes tous perdus, nous les chérubins ! »

« Vous connaissez Anaelle ?! » S'étonna Dean « Je croyais que les archanges se fichaient de tout le monde ?! »

« Oh non ! Elle m'aimait beaucoup ! Elle a toujours prit soin de moi ! Je crois même que je l'aime, je l'ai su le jour où elle m'a empêché de me tirer une de mes propre flèches en plein coeur ! »

« Elle a fait ça parce que l'idée d'être entichée de toi lui donnait la nausée. » Claqua Castiel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Dean au chérubin.

« Et bien, voyez-vous, entre elle et moi tout à commencé il y a plusieurs millénaires »

-Il y a bien longtemps-

« Mais papa ! » Bouda une Anaëlle d'environ 11 ans physiquement.

« Ma décision est sans appel ! Tu as failli provoquer un cataclysme en jouant avec les âmes soeurs ! »

« Ils étaient juste trop parfaits l'un pour l'autre pour être séparés sans avoir eu une chance ! » S'exclama Anaëlle tristement alors que Castiel se tenait derrière elle, ainsi que Balthazar et Gabriel.

« Anaëlle … » Soupira Dieu avant de se pencher vers elle et de la forcer à la regarder « Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait mais tu aurais dut m'écouter, tu dois comprendre que je suis celui qui prend les décisions. »

« Je voulais juste qu'ils soient réunis, tu as dit que les gens seuls étaient tristes ! Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient tristes ! »

« Tu es adorable, tu es pleine de bonne volonté et de bonté mais je l'ai fais pour une raison. »

« Je suis désolée. » Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vais les laisser comme ça, mais en contrepartie tu vas devoir t'occuper des cupidons et chérubins à la place de ton frère Michel »

« MAIS PAPA ! Ils sont insupportables ! A chaque fois qu'ils me voient ils ne me lâchent plus ! La dernière fois il a fallut que Michel et Lucifer les menacent pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille ! »

« Père je ne suis pas sûr que la laisser seule avec eux soit une bonne idée. » Intervint Gabriel qui prenait toujours la défense de sa sœur « Elle pourrait aller s'occuper des prières à la place. »

« Elle ira avec les chérubins, je ne peux pas faire de favoritisme. » Fit Dieu.

« Bien » Laissa tomber Anaëlle « Je suis désolée si je t'ai fais fâché. »

« Ne t'excuse jamais d'avoir pris une décision par toi-même, la prochaine fois demande-moi simplement mon avis. » Soupira Dieu avant de faire sortir tout le monde « Castiel, accompagne-là »

« Bien »

Anaëlle sortit :

« Tu t'en es bien sortie » Nota Balthazar.

« N'oubliez pas qu'elle est la petite fille chérie de son papa. » Se moqua Gabriel en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa soeur.

« Arrête ça ! » Se plaignit Anaëlle avant de lui tirer l'oreille et de partir.

« Elle va être insupportable d'ici deux milles ans. » Soupira Gabriel avant de disparaitre.

D'un coup je m'inquiète. » Fit Balthazar avant de se rendre compte que plus personne ne l'écoutait, que Castiel était parti pour accompagner Anaëlle.

Anaëlle entra dans l'aire des cupidons, une grimace de dégout sur le visage. Quand ils la remarquèrent ils se précipitèrent vers elle pour la prendre dans leurs bras pour la saluer, ils parlaient tous en même temps et elle ne comprenait rien, si ce n'est que la situation était plus que gênante pour elle :

« Je suis désolée si j'ai bousculé votre travail. »Fit-elle poliment.

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes ! Nous sommes honorés qu'une personne aussi importante et belle que vous ait décidé de s'intéresser à notre travail et à nos façons de faire. » S'exprima avec enthousiasme l'un des chefs donc l'arc rutilait.

« Je n'aurais pas dut »

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »

« Je vais passer un certain temps avec vous. » Expliqua Anaelle, qui n'avait qu'une envie : fuir.

Un archange pour nous protéger ?! Mais c'est merveilleux ! Nous sommes tellement honorés ! »

-Actuellement-

« Tu parles, vous la poursuiviez toujours comme des chiots en mal d'amour, elle ne vous supportait pas, votre vue lui donnait la nausée mais elle était trop gentille pour dire quoique se soit ! Si elle est venue ce jour là c'est parce que Dieu l'y a obligé ! » Expliqua Castiel.

« Tu es jaloux ! » Fit Le cupidon « j'ai fais tout ça pour elle ! Pour attirer son attention ! »

« Tu es en train de dire que tu as fais en sorte que tous les gens d'une même ville tombent amoureux pour espérer faire venir Anaëlle ?! » S'exclama Dean incrédule.

« C'est stupide » Lâcha Elina en se collant à Sam sous-prétexte d'avoir froid.

« Tu vas m'arrêter tout ça ! » Ordonna Dean au chérubin.

« Mais pourquoi ?! Je dois attendre Anaelle ! En plus les gens sont heureux ! Même vous ! »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Dean.

« Pourquoi vous, vous n'êtes pas atteint ?! » S'interrogea le chérubin.

« C'est soit tu arrêtes parce que tu l'a décidés soit je t'y force ! » Prévint Dean.

« Elle ne viendra pas» Fit Castiel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! » S'écria le chérubin, au bord des larmes.

« Elle ne répond à personne, pas même à ses frères alors pourquoi répondrait-elle à un cupidon ? »

« Je … que vais-je faire alors ?! » Pleura-t-il.

« Arrêter tout ça et t'en aller. » Fit simplement Castiel.

Bien » marmonna le Cupidon avant de claquer des doigts puis de disparaitre.

Dean regarda Sam, Castiel, Elina et Elsa et vit qu'ils étaient toujours dans le même état, comme si rien n'avait changé. Soudain, il entendit un bruit et se retourna, face à lui se trouvait l'embrouilleur :

« Salut gros malin »

« Encore toi ! » S'exclama Dean « Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?! »

« Moi mais rien mon biquet ! J'ai seulement tout … comment dire ? Amplifié. » Fit simplement l'embrouilleur.

En effet, Elsa qui tentait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de Dean rendit Sam jaloux. Il l'attira contre lui, mais Elina vit rouge et commença à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Castiel se plaça devant Elina, tentant de la prendre dans ses bras, Sam en profita pour tirer Elsa jusqu'à la chambre froide qui se trouvait dans la partie gauche de l'entrepôt.

« Sam ! » S'exclama Dean en voyant que son frère et Elsa s'étaient enfermés ce qui fit bouder Elina, puis elle trouva une fenêtre qui donnait à l'intérieur.

"Sam! Sam! Je suis là! Ouvre moi mon amour! Je veux être avec toi!" Cria-t-elle désespérément en frappant à la fenêtre.

L'embrouilleur sourit devant la rage que déployait l'ainé des Winchester « Et au fait tu as 4 heures pour me trouver des informations sur l'archange Anaëlle »

"J'en peux plus!" Fit Dean en venant chercher Elina, il la prit par les hanches et l'emmena vers la table où il faisait ses recherches alors qu'elle se débattait à s'en faire mal. "On doit trouver des choses sur Anaëlle! Tu es forte pour trouver des choses! Moi je sais agir et toi tu sais faire de vraies et énormes recherches alors aide moi!" Dit-il en l'asseyant sur une chaise et en étant accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

"Je veux Sam." Reprit-elle comme une petite fille en se laissant tomber par terre, Castiel arriva rapidement à ses côtés:

"Je suis là moi." Fit-il avec son sourire le plus prude.

"Ah non tu recommence pas toi!" Intervint Dean en le tirant par la manche de son imperméable. "Tu es un ange! Tu es censé être le plus responsable de tous alors persuade là de faire ces recherches!'

"Mais si elle travaille je ne pourrai plus contempler la profondeur de son regard. »

« Oh c'est pas possible un truc pareil! »

« Tu voudrais m'aider? » Demanda l'ange.

« A quoi faire? » Se méfia Dean. « Parce que là, j'ai des trucs un peu urgents sur le feu tu vois. »

« Tu cuisines ici? »

« Laisse tomber et parle! »

« Tu me conseillerais sur une bague à acheter pour Elina? » Dean devint rouge tomate.

« Non! Mais ta tête dans un mur je peux! » S'exclama-t-il violemment.

« Quelle agressivité! Je vais rejoindre ma colombe argentée. »

« Et les recherches?! » Hurla Dean.

Castiel rejoignit Elina qui tapait à nouveau à la fenêtre, lui toucha l'épaule et ils disparurent.

« ELINA ! » Hurla Dean.

« 3 heures 55 minutes , si tu ne trouves rien, alors Elina et Castiel ne reviendront pas, et je ne te parle pas de ton frère et sa petite-amie qui vont finir mort de froid. » Fit l'embrouilleur.

« ça fait des mois qu'on la cherche! »

« Bah voilà c'est encore plus facile. »

« Tout ce que je sais c'est nous a lié avec Elina et que Elsa a des visions d'elle et des comportements bizarres. »

« Ce n'est pas très étonnant son aura est immense, elle a pu retombé sur des humains, et pour toi et ta petite sorcière ce n'est pas d'hier qu'elle vous a lié! ça fait 10 milliards d'années. »

« PARDON?! » Hurla-t-il tout en manquant de s'étouffer.

« Ne me crie pas dessus comme ça! Quand elle était petite, elle a mit le bazar dans les petits papiers des cupidons. Une éternité de couples prévus! Ils avaient remarqué une parfaite correspondance entre vous mais avaient préférés vous donnez d'autres âmes soeurs pensant que c'était beaucoup trop fort pour ne pas être complètement destructeur, seulement quand Anaëlle a vu ça, elle n'a pas aimé et a fait de vous de vraies âmes soeurs. »

« Des âmes soeurs?! »

« Oui oui des âmes soeurs, ça t'as évité une certaine Becky et vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, c'est un peu votre destin."

"Mais les cupidons l'avait refusé c'est ça?" Demanda Dean perdu.

"Vous faites partie du top 15 des couples les plus évident de l'univers comme Brad et Angelina, mais votre association est volcanique, les chérubins évitent ce genre de choses car il paraît que si il y en a trop il y aura des retombées cosmiques, alors tu comprends." Fit naturellement l'embrouilleur.

"Pas tout mais c'est pas grave, donc elle a fait de nous des âmes soeurs." Souffla-t-il. "Je crois que je m'y ferais pas, bref mais ça n'explique pas ce qui se passe, ce qui nous arrive."

"Parce que ça c'est autre chose, elle a décidé de programmer votre rencontre afin que vous vous protégiez l'un l'autre mais Raphaël est arrivé et à largement compliqué les choses, c'est pour ça que ça continue d'empirer."

"Et qui peut l'arrêter?" Tenta Dean.

"Anaëlle. J'espère que ça te motive pour me trouver des infos! Parce qu'étant le seul non atteint, ça m'énerve d'ailleurs, tu devras toi même faire face aux conséquences de mon travail!" Fit gaiement, l'embrouilleur. " Et pour que ce soit un plus drôle on va compliquer les choses. » Ajouta-t-il en claquant les doigts.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait enfoiré?! » Cria Dean, menaçant.

« Il est possible que ta petite sorcière puisse craquer à un moment ou un autre pour votre petit angelot. »

« Je vais te trouver ces satanées infos mais crois moi qu'après, tu vas me le payer! »

"Et je vais te rajouter une information pour plus de motivation, le sort n'étant plus sous contrôle n'a pas fini d'évoluer et à la fin ce sera complètement insupportable." Ajouta-t-il en mimant un pistolet sur sa tempe « Ah mon bientôt mon biquet »

-A Las Vegas-

Castiel et Elina apparurent dans l'immense suite d'un hôtel. De grands voiles blancs et roses étaient suspendus un peu partout dans la pièce. Une traînée de pétales de roses la traversait allant jusqu'à l'immense lit.

Elina se posa dans une coin. « Je veux Sam! » Réclama-t-elle comme une enfant perdue.

« Et si je m'habille mieux? » Fit Castiel en claquant des doigts, il fut alors en smoking.

« Je veux Sam! »

« Et comme ça? » Proposa-t-il alors qu'Elina se retrouva dans une robe longue rouge, de haut talons et ses cheveux se retrouvèrent attachés en un chignon élégant.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça?! »

« Tu es absolument splendide! »

« Mais et mon jean! Mes converses! Et … et … tu as changé mes sous-vêtements ?! »

"C'était pour que ça aille ensemble." Fit-il avec des yeux de chiot abandonné.

D'un coup, Elina ressentit une sensation particulière, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle ne pensait plus du tout à Sam.

"Tu vas bien?" S'inquiéta l'ange.

"Oui ça va." Souria-t-elle. " Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tes yeux étaient aussi beaux que la profondeur d'un océan." Dit-elle avec toute la niaiserie disponible.

Castiel se mit à rougir et balbutia un léger merci, gêné.

"Tu es mignon quand tu rougis." Fit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Plus tard au hangar-

-Sam et Elsa-

« On se les gèlent ici ! » Fit Elsa, transit de froid « Ah mais tu vas me lâcher oui ! Si jamais Dean nous voit il va croire que je le trompe ! »

« Mais je veux seulement tu réchauffer … te faire du bien ! »

« Il n'y a que Dean pour moi ! »

« Lui ?! Mais il a quoi de plus que moi ?! »

« Il est … c'est Dean ! Il n'y a pas de mots, j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser là, maintenant, de passer ma main dans ses cheveux… »

« Si tu veux je suis là ! »

« Sam non ! Je suis et resterai fidèle à Dean pour toujours, je ne me laisserais plus jamais toucher par quelqu'un d'autre ! Il est le seul et l'unique ! »

« Je suis mieux que lui ! Donne-moi une chance ! Je peux t'offrir pleins de choses que lui ne peut pas »

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Elsa, intriguée.

« Approche-toi pour le savoir » Flirta Sam.

Elsa s'approcha doucement de Sam, et quand elle fut à porter de bras il l'a plaqua contre lui avant de l'embrasser. Au début elle résista, puis se laissa faire lorsque Sam la plaqua au mur. Elle l'écarta légèrement :

« Je veux Dean ! »

« Mon amour, ne brise pas ce moment » Fit Sam avant de la soulever se servant du mur pour la maintenir en place et de lui embrasser le cou avant de l'embrasser à nouveau les lèvres.

« DEAN ! » Cria Elsa, espérant attirer son attention.

« Doucement mon coeur, je vais te le faire oublier » Promit Sam.

-Dean-

"Tic tac tic tac."

"Tu vas la fermer oui!" Répliqua Dean à l'embrouilleur.

"C'est pas moi qui ait ma copine enfermée je ne sais où avec un ange en mal d'amour."

"Ce n'est pas ma "copine""

"Non tu as raison c'est simplement ton âme soeur, à part ça c'est pas grand chose! Si jamais tu t'ennuies et que tu es frustré je suis là tu sais, y a qu'à demander !»

"Oui c'est ça on en reparlera de ça,. c'est que ça te fait délirer de me mettre mal-à-l'aise ?! » Puis, il ressentit une douleur dans le dos qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite, se toucha le dos et fit une mine décomposée en imaginant la cause.

"Bah mon vieux on a bobo? Va falloir te rependre car moi pour l'instant c'est toi qui m'intéresse, elles viennent ces infos! Il te reste 30 minutes crétin."

"Ecoutes moi bien l'abruti." Fit Dean en le collant au mur. "Moi j'y peux rien si un archange en a eu ras le bol des faces d'emplumés du paradis mais il est hors de question que les choses restent comme ça! Si ça continue mon frère et Elsa vont crever là-dedans!" D'un coup, Dean le relâcha.

"Mais doucement!" Se plaignit-il « Si tu voulais me faire du rentre dedans y avait des moyens plus délicats !

"Mais oui Elsa." Chuchota Dean en ignorant la dernière remarque de l'embrouilleur. "Et si je te disais où est un objet puissant qu'Anaëlle a elle même caché."

"Quel objet?"

"Une flèche qu'elle a forgé."

"Où?"

"J'ai aucun moyen de savoir si elle y est toujours mais elle l'avait caché dans une église à 30 minutes d'ici." A ces mots, l'embrouilleur disparu. Dean couru à la fenêtre de la chambre froide mais rien n'avait changé, personne n'avait l'intention d'en sortir, Sam et Elsa avaient l'air plutôt bien occupés, d'après ce que voyait Dean ils en étaient aux préliminaires, Sam soutenait Elsa en ayant ses mains sur ses fesses, tandis celles d'Elsa étaient enfoncées dans les cheveux de Sam.

Dean hurla pendant plusieurs minutes afin de le faire revenir, et puis il tenta d'appeler Castiel mais n'eut pas plus de réponses, il savait que le délais arrivait à sa fin, il était en train de devenir complètement fou, il tournait comme un lion en cage, frappait tout ce qu'il trouvait quand soudain l'embrouilleur réapparut.

"Merci de ton aide, à la prochaine crétin."

"Et attends deux secondes, tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir dans l'état qu'ils sont."

"Oh on peut plus s'amuser dans ce monde!" Râla-t-il avant de claquer des doigts. Dean le regarda complètement perdu, quelques instants plus tard Castiel apparu avec Elina, rapidement elle se plaignit auprès Cas pour retrouver ses vêtements alors que Dean essayait de ne pas remarquer ses cheveux ébouriffés.

"Finalement il y a peut-être certaines personnes qui se sont amusé." Nota l'embrouilleur.

"Oh la ferme toi!" Firent en même temps Elina et Dean sous le regard amusé de certain. Puis, Sam et Elsa sortirent de la chambre froide, tout échevelé, les lèvres gonflées et les joues rouges, on aurait dit que le sentiment de gêne était en train de les manger, ils s'ajoutèrent au groupe en silence, n'osant pas se regarder.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'explications. »Commença Sam quelques minutes plus tard.

« Comment dire … je trouvais le petit jeu du cupidon plutôt rigolo. » Fit l'embrouilleur. « Alors j'en ai profité pour aggraver un peu les choses et quand j'ai vu que le gros lourdeau n'était pas réactif, j'en ai profité pour tenter d'avoir des infos sur l'archange, les rumeurs disent que vous auriez pu savoir quelque chose. »

« Donc tu nous prends pour tes larbins ?! » S'indigna Dean.

« Tout à fait ! »

« Et pourquoi Dean n'a pas été infecté ? » Demanda le cadet.

« Je pense que c'est grâce au sort d'Anaëlle. »

« Ah oui et moi ?!"

"Bah toi ma jolie tu as été la plus réceptive."

"A cause d'Anaëlle?"

"Non." Répondit l'embrouilleur.

"Alors pourquoi Dean et pas moi?"

"J'aime pas la psychologie humaine mais je dirais que Dean a accepté des choses grâce à ce sort ce qui l'a protéger et toi en les refusant ça t'as enfoncé." Finit-il en s'éclipsant.

"Bon écoutez je crois qu'il est temps qu'on quitte cette foutue ville avant qu'on meurt tous de honte, de gène de colère ou encore d'incompréhension."

Tout le monde suivit et rapidement ils se mirent en chemin pour retourner chez Bobby.

-Plus tard-

"Je fais juste un test! C'est pas la mort!" Chuchotait violemment Elina à Sam et Dean, malgré leur refus, elle s'élança une feuille de papier à la main vers Elsa.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" Grogna Elsa en la voyant s'approcher.

"Es-ce que tu peux lire ça?" Répondit-elle en posant une feuille écrit en Enochien. Elsa s'approcha.

"Tu te fous de moi?"

"Non." Répondit-elle plus que sérieusement.

"C'est même pas des lettres tes trucs! Comment veux-tu que je lise un truc pareil?! T'as pété un boulon ma vieille. Je sais pas ce que tu as pris en écrivant ça mais je veux tester ! »

Elina repartit vers Sam et Dean.

"Tu crois pas qu'on a eu une journée assez compliqué comme ça?" Demanda ce dernier.

"C'est pas toi qui a failli dépuceler un ange!" Cria-t-elle.

"QUOI?!" Crièrent-ils tous en même temps alors que Castiel dans le coin de la pièce rougissait.

"OH MON PAUVRE PETIT ANGE!" Hurla Elsa puis elle se dirigea vers Castiel et l'embrassa subitement puis partit.

"Je vais oublier ce que je viens de voir." Fit Elina.

"Je suis." Annonça Dean.

"Euh ... Castiel tu as du rouge à lèvres je crois." Ajouta prudemment Sam.

"Attends Sammy je ne suis pas sûr que monsieur l'ange soit si prude que ça. N'est-ce pas?" Reprit l'aîné en jetant un coup d'œil à Elina. Castiel qui mourrait de honte depuis plusieurs minutes s'éclipsa.

"Bon je ne peux pas le faire aussi discrètement que lui mais je crois que je vais partir." Fit Sam en quittant la pièce.

"Et voilà ! Pour changer!" Râla Elina en sous-entendant des reproches.

"Tu crois que c'était mieux cette histoire de test?" Demanda Dean.

"On a la preuve que consciemment Elsa ne connait pas l'Enochien, alors oui c'est mieux qu'être désagréable avec Castiel parce que tu crois savoir des choses."

"On ne peut pas faire confiance à Elsa."

"Je sais mais toi et ton frère m'avez promis du temps et je dirais même que j'ai une idée mais pour l'instant j'ai rien! Pas une preuve! Alors va falloir apprendre à me faire confiance et la surveiller de près."

"Je trouve que je te fais suffisamment confiance." Devant le regard décontenancé d'Elina, il se reprit. "Enfin dans la limite de la confiance que je peux accorder a quelqu'un, peu importe qui c'est."

"Je sais. Bon es-ce que tu as au moins pu tiré quelque chose, quoique soit, du temps passé avec l'embrouilleur? Il t'a expliqué ou dit des choses? Lâché des infos ? »

"Non rien du tout." Mentit Dean.

"Bon bah puisque c'est ça j'ai une Bible en Enochien qui m'attends."

"Oui." Fit-il simplement en commençant à partir.

"Dean." Appela-t-elle. "Je suis consciente que ça à dû être difficile à supporté pour toi cette journée: Sam dans une chambre froide, ta méfiance envers Elsa, la pression de l'embrouilleur, moi ..."

"Bonne nuit." Finit-il en lui embrassant le front.


End file.
